Marriage of Hard Work and Genius
by bgreenwivy
Summary: They say that there is a first time for everything. Gai had never refused a mission before and Kakashi never expected to get married. Now a mission has Gai and Kakashi bound by blood in marriage and secrets that both wished to keep hidden are coming out. To stay sane and married the two will have to work smart as well as hard.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: Marriage of Hard Work and Genius**

**Author Notes: A few years ago I was working with a rp partner, L, to try to fill a prompt at the kink meme. Looking back I realized I really liked this but it needed some work even though it was finished. I did some editing and removed some themes and characters to make it smooth.**

**Warnings: Gay marriage, mpreg, some supernatural elements**

Gai had never refused a direct order in his life but the words I refuse and I quit were on his lips. A fine bead of sweat had broken on his brow and he was consigning himself to having to find a different occupation, even a different village if this kept up. Trying to swallow his emotions against what he knew would be a tirade to end all tirades Gai glanced at Kakashi to see how he was handling this. Surely he couldn't be the only one horrified by the prospect.

Rivals was the only way Gai would ever be able to think of Kakashi if he wanted his sanity to remain intact. More than once Gai had found himself wondering what it would be like to make Kakashi his. Gai had quickly conditioned himself to go train himself to near collapse when thoughts like that occurred. He was a taijutsu master because of it but Gai would happily never have to admit his feelings in this lifetime.

Hearing the Hokage just assume that he would take this mission like he had taken any number of others had Gai's temper boiling. It was a little known fact that Gai had a temper. He expressed differently, though. Being overly emotional and dramatic served the dual purpose driving away the person who was irritating him and making himself feel better by embarrassing someone else. Hitting upon the fact that it would probably be a good idea for him to be deadly serious in this one instance. Gai sighed, took a deep breath looked his Hokage straight in the face and said,

"I'll refuse." Having never refused a mission in his life he was well aware that he was about to get the mother of all set downs at best or the granddaddy of all demands to do the mission. Worse scenario he quit being a ninja and taught taijutsu to civilians.

Kakashi was more than a little surprised when he heard the conditions of the mission, surely there'd been a mistake? Perhaps this was a joke? Marrying two shinobi for the purpose of a treaty was unheard of.

But no, he knew the Hokage wouldn't be quite that immature. But still, the request bothered him, and he wondered why on earth he and Gai, in particular, had been chosen for this mission. Perhaps the client had requested them, and usually that would seem a plausible situation, as they were usually paired together upon request of the clients, on account of their records; both men were outstanding.

But this... this was just too strange.

Gai wasn't speaking, wasn't moving. Kakashi found this surprising, as he himself stood languidly with his hands in his pockets, keeping up a nonchalant air. As if he weren't bothered by the thought of marrying another man. Wasn't bothered by the thought of setting up home with him.

How would they know, Kakashi wondered as he caught Gai looking at him, from his peripheral vision, that he and Gai weren't just lying? Weren't just saying they'd consummated the marriage? Were having a healthy sex life?

They wouldn't.

After what seemed a lifetime with Gai standing beside him (a strangely silent lifetime), Gai spoke. He was refusing the mission?

Kakashi lazily turned his head to look at Gai, showing no emotion whatsoever, no anger, no annoyance, no relief. Turning back toward the Hokage Kakashi seemed bored, "I'll do it." he said at length, and he bet Tsunade was really confused, he knew he probably would be.

Glancing toward Gai again Kakashi added, "But what about my dogs?" he assumed he'd be able to bring them (hopefully at least Pakkun), but if he couldn't he wanted to make a particular request for Kiba, who he knew to be a fantastic pet owner, to take them while he was working (he would pay him of course).

"Now all you have to do is find someone else." Gai couldn't help feeling some sense of relief. Apparently it wasn't to be because the Hokage's next words spelled out in stunning clarity what would happen if he refused as one of her ninja. Knowing it would come down to it. Gai took of his forehead protector and began taking off the emblem.

"I quit." Gai felt strangely deflated. If it had been anyone else he would have taken the mission and been done with it.

Having been brought up the way he had that marriage was strictly until death do you part and marital loyalty was sacred. Gai just couldn't see his life being anything but miserable if he married Kakashi. According to the parameters of the mission he and Kakashi would have to be blood married and Gai knew there was no 'real' divorce from that. You could fill out paperwork until you were blue in the face but you couldn't forsake your blood.

Kakashi quickly turned toward Gai, obviously surprised, had Gai, the man he'd never known to give up on anything before in his life (not even on him), really quit? Glancing toward Tsunade, he could tell by the look on her face that she expected him to deal with this. He'd better handle it carefully, he decided.

"You don't wanna talk this over?" Kakashi asked flatly, obviously disappointed in Gai's behavior. He knew he should put some effort into sounding like he cared, which he actually did, but lately things were getting harder and harder to care about.

Kakashi realized after a moment that Gai was one of the few people he did still care about, what with Sasuke and Naruto to the wind, Kakashi was sure that Gai and Sakura were the only two people in the village he even bothered to talk to (or think about talking to).

"I mean Gai," Kakashi said as he drew a hand out of his pocket and motioned between them, "This is just for the mission. After that," shrugging slightly, as if he were just talking about borrowing some sugar, Kakashi continued, "Things can go back to normal." he knew that wouldn't be entirely true.

He was sure they'd still be friends, but things would be changed between them. Uncomfortably so.

"My dear former rival you have no idea what marriage by blood entails." Gai shook his head regarding the Hokage with a dead expression. "Are you even aware of what that particular vow requires?" At her uncomfortable shifting Gai looked heavenward. "If I took this mission there would be no walking away Hatake there would be only death."

Looking at the Hokage Gai realized that she had understood what he meant and appeared slightly stunned by it. She quickly had schooled her face before dismissing them both to think it over and refusing to take Gai's forehead protector until they had time to talk and think about it. Saluting smartly, Gai walked out of the office and quickly found his way to a bar. Ordering more Sake then he had drunken in his entire life Gai set himself out to get royally drunk if only to give himself time to think.

Kakashi scowled, though one wouldn't be able to tell unless they knew him well, exiting the office at Tsunade's request Kakashi watched as Gai walked away, wondering if perhaps the other man would be able to accept the mission on his own, which Kakashi doubted. But he didn't want to see Gai quit, he knew how much the job meant to Gai.

Kakashi hesitated for a moment before trailing listlessly after Gai, flipping Icha Icha open and pretending to read it, he was a little surprised to see Gai enter a bar. Though Kakashi himself didn't drink, he knew most of the others did, and entered hesitantly, hoping to see one of the other jounin to occupy himself with, so that it wouldn't appear as if he were doing just what he was doing; following Gai.

Walking over to where Gai sat Kakashi sat on the stool beside him, propping an elbow on the bar top he rested his chin in his hand as he slid Icha Icha into his back pouch with his other hand. "You know, Gai." Kakashi drawled as he watched the man drinking, "I could live with it." he knew that his choice of words would probably set Gai off, but he was perfectly prepared to deal with that.

Snorting into what he was sure was his fifth shot of Sake, Gai waved for another round. "I am sure you could." Gai decided to ignore Kakashi for the moment content to focus more on the rest of the world. Flirting with the waitress and the bartender at length before downing two more shots and resting his head on the bar top.

Kakashi was still there and Gai was sure that if Kakashi made another comment no matter how asinine Gai would be tempted to drown himself in liquor and give himself over to whatever happened afterwards. If he went through with the madness he would be stuck with Kakashi for the rest of his life.

Gai thought about Kakashi as his spouse and felt the need to bang his head on the table top. Domestically Gai knew he would possibly survive as long as the dogs stayed outside but in bed...Trying not to shudder Gai could imagine Kakashi being rigid there as he could be about other things. Being versatile in bed and a romantic by nature Gai couldn't picture Kakashi fitting into any of his fantasies and hopes for a bed mate.

Honestly, Gai had imagined a quick fuck with Kakashi to get it out of his head, shatter his romantic ideals about any relationship with him and make Gai never think of him again as anything more than a rival.

Realistically Gai was pretty certain that he would be driven spare within a day of marriage. He also realized that death do us part would be quick. Gai would take the most dangerous mission that he could find and not come back if things went as horribly wrong as he thought they would. Then Gai recalled he could just quit but that felt like failure.

The Hokage had won a gamble. Sighing Gai came to the realization that by giving him time to think about it he was more likely to change his mind but Gai was feeling stubborn.

Kakashi smiled slowly, obviously amused as he watched Gai ignore him, and act as if he weren't there at all. It was strange to see a side of Gai that the other man usually didn't allow him to see. Kakashi decided to do as Gai was doing, and just shut the man out for a few moments.

The mission was risky. Risky as hell, he knew that. But Konoha needed them to do this, and Kakashi had always put Konoha before himself, just as Gai had. Maybe that was the link between the two that the client saw, and wanted to use to his advantage.

Kakashi continued to stare at Gai lazily, it was a little strange. He'd never even thought about marriage, or relationships, the most he'd ever had with anyone had been a few stolen moments before they had to return to work, he's never talked to them about it, and they gave him the same courtesy, but now here he was willing to marry Gai, without so much as a second thought, and why?

Because his country needed him to do it.

Maybe Gai had a point, Kakashi thought as he frowned, "You're really going to quit?" Kakashi asked sounding slightly perturbed, more as a way to stop himself from questioning his orders then anything else.

"Prepare for another War Kakashi, the Hokage has won a gamble she knew she would lose otherwise." Gai sighed downing another drink before sliding one to Kakashi. "I would like to propose a toast to marriage but I think it will be more of a managed disaster. My only request is that whichever one of us has to take the other one initially for the consummation.." Pausing because he realized exactly how bad this all was going to be, "My request is that it is not thought of as doing it for Konoha but for life."

Downing the drink Gai put his hands on the bar and contemplated what to do with himself for his last night as a single man.

Kakashi laughed nervously casting a glance around them, obviously not as comfortable with this line of conversation as Gai was. "Sure," he muttered as he picked the small sake cup up and eyed the contents distrustful. He hadn't had a drink in years (not since he'd turned twenty one and gone out with Kurenai).

Hesitantly pulling his mask down Kakashi quickly drank the contents of the cup, not particularly enjoying the way it felt going down, setting the cup on the bar top as he readjusted his mask he turned his attention back to an antsy Gai, "So, I'll see you in Tsunade's office tomorrow?"

Standing up slowly Kakashi reached into his back pouch and pulled out his wallet, carefully placing enough money on the counter to cover Gai's sake he slipped the wallet back into his back pouch before putting his hands in his pockets, "You're sure about this, right?" Kakashi asked slowly, surprised to realize that he was actually asking the other man that question.

"No Kakashi I will never be alright with this." Gai sighed, looking at his future husband with a shake of his head. "This is for our country and its future. The lucky of us will die first and the unlucky will live to see it. Morbidity at its best." With a wan smile, Gai waved Kakashi off. "Do what you would like to that could be considered cheating now. Tomorrow you won't be able to."

End Notes: So I figure that since this is done other than some re-editing it should be published completely in a month or two. Maybe sooner if people like it. Review and let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2

**Title:** Marriage of Hard Work and Genius

**Author Notes:** Thank you for the reviews and your thoughts. For this chapter and all the following ones I worked on a smoother transition between the characters to make this easier to read.

* * *

Gai allowed himself time to sit at the bar and think before he went to a brothel. He didn't purchase anyone for the night for sex but he did enjoy the lap dance and the subsequent flirting conversations. Though his night wasn't much to talk about his morning had been something else entirely.

It had taken some digging but Gai had finally found his formal black hakama. It had taken more digging but he had finally found his family's wedding montsuki kimono. The clan symbol made Gai smile happily in memory of the day he had been given it for his own use. Then remembering the circumstances, Gai had lost any enthusiasm he had previously held. Wrapping his forehead protector in a black obi, Gai tied it around his waist and jutsued himself to the Hokage's office a few minutes early if only to calm his nerves.

After Kakashi had left the bar, he thought about what Gai had said, initially he himself would have given no thought about the sex, but apparently Gai did, and Gai, knowing Kakashi the way he did, knew that Kakashi was going to treat the -entire- aspect as a mission.

As he walked around the village, thinking about the mission, he began to contemplate what he should do during his remaining time alone, and eventually found himself standing before the memorial stone. He stood there for a while, he wasn't sure how long, staring at Obito's name, thinking about how much Obito would have loved to get married (how funny Obito would have found it that he was going to marry Gai), and how it was his fault Obito could never get married.

Kakashi eventually returned home, and slept fretfully. He awoke as the sun was rising, and watched it from his window. Thinking of Obito,he went to his closet, and looked up at the top shelf where a box sat, covered by a layer of dust. After several moments Kakashi took the box down from the shelf and placed it on his bed. He removed the lid slowly, and stood staring down at the black montsuki his father had been married in, for several moments.

Eventually he replaced the lid, and put the box back in the closet, and decided he would just go buy a new one. He hadn't yet forgiven Sakumo, and therefore wouldn't be married (even like this) in the men's montsuki.

When Kakashi showed up (somewhere around ten minutes late) he was wearing a navy blue hakama, with a black montuski over it, however Kakashi's montsuki bore no family symbol. Kakashi seemed to be uncomfortable, as he waved slightly at Gai, before turning his attention back to Tsunade.

"Let's get this over and done with if you please." Gai tried to be businesslike but he knew he wasn't doing too well. "You look nicely put together." Complementing Kakashi, Gai looked back at the Hokage.

When it was called for he sliced his palm and dribbled the blood on the scroll. He was happy to note that he would be viewed as the 'husband' of this marriage. Kakashi would be entering his home but Gai would be taking Kakashi's name.

"I solemnly swear that I will honor..." Gai finished his vows and watched his chakra morph on the scroll coiling as it waited for Kakashi's chakra to join and complete the cycle to end the ceremony.

Kakashi was slightly surprised when Gai complimented him, but he wasn't sure how to respond, so he chose not to. Standing silently he watched Gai carefully, as if expecting him to back out at the last second, however when Gai went through with it Kakashi suddenly felt painfully awkward.

Taking the blade in his hand slowly, he remembered Gai's words from the day before as he looked at the palm of his hand, and suddenly he was very glad he hadn't worn Sakumo's montuski. "I solemnly swear," Kakashi started after a slight hesitation, hoping neither of them had noticed.

Drawing the blade across his palm slowly, as if he had to know this was really happening, carefully setting the blade on the table Kakashi held his hand over the scroll and allowed the blood to dribble onto it. As he studied the scroll Kakashi felt a slight twinge of annoyance over the fact that Gai was going to be the 'husband', feeling sufficiently more awkward now Kakashi drew his hand back and looked at the streak of red across his palm.

When it was all said and done Gai found himself married and more than awkward. "So it looks like we have forty eight hours to complete the initial marriage acts." Gai sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Oh and here." Handing Kakashi a ring box, Gai shuffled his feet nervously. "We can either move into my compound or your apartment."

Kakashi scowled as he looked at the ring box in his hand, and then back up to Gai. It had been a kind gesture, if a little embarrassing. He almost felt bad for not bringing Gai a ring, but then he had to pause and wonder how Gai even knew what size of ring he wore, or if Gai knew.

Kakashi paused, trying to imagine Gai in his small apartment with all of his dogs, he was sure that would drive the man insane, and despite himself Kakashi smiled. It would actually be interesting to see how Gai got along with his dogs. Kakashi was sure Gai wouldn't like them.

"Yeah," Kakashi said as he turned the box over in his hand, watching as the blood spread across the velvet on the box, "I think your home would be more appropriate." Kakashi said slowly, not adding what he knew to be true; Gai would be too uncomfortable in this situation anywhere else.

Not even bothering to hide his relief Gai exhaled. "Good, that's good. I'll open the wards for you. Did you need help moving anything?" Tilting his head Gai realized that Kakashi had never been to his compound before.

"I should probably start off by showing you where it is first." Gai felt a bit sheepish. "Shall we be off before the rest of the village decides to make an appearance and notices us in our finery. I imagine though it will be over the village by the afternoon. So are we going to use the rivals was a cover up excuse?" Gai was referring to the cover story the Hokage had suggested.

Kakashi glanced up at Gai when he began to speak, wondering if perhaps he was starting to feel a little more enthusiastic about all of this. Gai was right, Kakashi realized belatedly, he had no idea where the other man actually lived.

"That would be ideal, Gai." Kakashi responded slowly, after a moments consideration. And without really understanding why he found himself grateful that Naruto hadn't been here to hear this, for if he had been in the village Kakashi was sure this information would be all over the village by now.

"I won't need help with anything," Kakashi added, almost as an after thought, "I'll just get the necessities." Kakashi wasn't sure how this whole thing worked, blood marriages, but he was sure that at some point he might be able to go back to his home. So for now he was sure just having his clothes, and weapons would be enough.

"Alright then follow me." Gai walked out of the tower. Walking smoothly along Gai got to a less populated area of the village before hopping up on a building and beginning the quick leaps to the clan portion of the village, Gai only hopped down once he had reached the area where homes were spaced further apart. Traveling slightly out of the village bounds, Gai stopped in front of a massive tree.

"Put your hand right there for me if you would." Gai gestured for Kakashi to put his hand down on a particular knot in the tree. As Gai began to fiddle with the wards what had appeared to be forest began to emerge as a small estate was the genjutsu on the property shifted. Once Gai was finished adjusting the wards he nodded to Kakashi to follow him in.

Gai was proud of his home. It wasn't as big as the older clan homes but it was definitely suitable for him. The single story dwelling featured a large main area that included his kitchen and living room in the center with the the master bedroom and bath situated to the right. There were guest quarters behind the main area. On the left side of the house was Gai's training area and dojo.

Surrounding the home was loads of open space and gardens. Gai even had managed to get a sand garden and koi pond put in at one point. Going down the walkway.

Kakashi followed Gai silently, expecting a small and humble home, but when they continued on past the clan compounds, and the regular homes, toward the woods, Kakashi had cause to raise a speculative eyebrow. Once Gai adjusted his genjutsu so that Kakashi could see the home Kakashi followed behind him slowly, casually (or at least he was pretending to be casual).

He rather liked Gai's house he realized as he looked around the area, it was classy, and at the same time it seemed like a home. Kakashi paused when they reached the door, seeming slightly awkward, almost as if he didn't feel right entering Gai's home. "Gai?" Kakashi said after a moment, as he tucked the ring box into his obi.

"About the living arrangements," he said softly, as if it were a delicate situation, "How do you want to handle that?" Kakashi was surprised to find himself hoping Gai responded that they would sleep in separate bedrooms, but he almost found himself believing Gai to be too traditional for that.

Feeling himself blush, Gai tried to figure out how to explain his thoughts on their sleeping arrangements. "Well to be honest because of the type of marriage we have and the fact that we have to maintain some closeness to make sure we don't suffer any of the negative effects of the blood bond. So we will have to sleep in the same room.

Luckily I have a big bed so other than the initial consummation you won't have to worry about me touching you, if you don't want me to." Realizing he was babbling Gai popped open his door counting silently in his head, Gai waited for his traps to deactivate before entering.

Taking off his sandals, Gai entered his living area. Placing the slippers on, he motioned for Kakashi to do the same. Stepping onto the hardwood floor Gai began to disrobe and remove his formal attire. Once he was down to the hakama Gai waved around him.

"This is the living area and kitchen." Gai glanced around and wondered what Kakashi was thinking so far. The room's color palette was a mix of greens, blues and greys. The woods were all a ebony or oak. There were whites and creams intermixed but their was this casual comfortableness that Gai enjoyed. He had plants and flowers in different parts of the space to add life.

An odd thought struck Gai before he could continue the tour.

"You did do some reading into blood marriages didn't you?"

Kakashi listened to Gai passively as he followed his lead and slipped his sandals off at the door, before slipping a guest pair of slippers on, and standing by the doorway while he watched Gai. The other mans comment about not touching him struck him as odd, but knew he couldn't blame Gai for that. Gai probably thought he wouldn't want to have anything to do with the sexual aspect of the... relationship.

No one ever thought that he gave much thought to sex, or anything sexual, romantic, or otherwise. But he knew that was all due to his personality, and the way he regarded everything, or technically, disregarded.

Gai's question took him by surprise, Kakashi blushed slightly, embarrassed, raising a hand he scratched his cheek as he was known to do when nervous and shook his head,

"Actually," Kakashi said slowly, trying to think up a reasonable lie for this excuse, before answering, "I didn't really have time." he finally said, which wasn't the truth, but at the same time wasn't a lie.

Blinking slowly, Gai tried to process the fact that Kakashi was really unprepared for everything. "Okay so you have no idea what you signed up for...at all." Rubbing his brow Gai went over to his couch and flopped down. For a moment Gai tried to figure out how to begin and then he realized he was just going to have to give the basic information and fill Kakashi in as they went along.

"Well I guess the basics are that within a forty eight hour period we have to consummate our relationship. Share chakra through intimate contact and set up our household together because for a week or two we won't be able to be away from each other for long. With a blood marriage neither of us will ever be able to have sex with anyone else and marry so I guess we are going to have to make the best of it. In time we will be able to be a part for longer periods of time."

Kakashi nodded after a moment, taking in what Gai had just told him. It was strange, especially the part about not being far apart from each other. "Sounds like this is going to interfere with work." Kakashi said after a moment, obviously disappointed, but that appeared to be all that had bothered him. Kakashi realized after a moment that perhaps meant that he wouldn't, eventually, be able to move back into his apartment.

"What do you," Kakashi paused, obviously trying to think of a way to word this, or perhaps just out of sheer embarrassment, "That is, how do you want to go about the, uh, consummation?" Kakashi asked slowly, awkwardly, a tinge of blush crossing his cheeks.

Kakashi had a strange feeling inside, as soon as he finished speaking, and he wondered what it was, but he wasn't sure he liked it. He decided, quickly, that he would have to stop procrastinating, and do some research on blood marriages; but how to get the books if he couldn't leave Gai?

His dogs would do it, he decided.

"Well there is a reason we have a two week period for this mission allowance to settle." Gai chuckled. "We are going to temporarily be playing retirees while we wait for our marital bond to calm down. Just quick missions around the village."

Gai studied Kakashi's blushing face when he talked about consummating their bond and Gai felt a brief stirring in his belly. Shaking his head Gai thought about the consummation seriously.

"I'm flexible for however you want to play it." Gai sighed willing to take the proverbial bullet on that one. "I am a bit of a romantic and I like to kiss so you will have to humor me."

Though he didn't like the idea of being out of real work for long, even two weeks, Kakashi accepted it with a nod, just having to remind himself that this was work too.

Kakashi had expected nothing less of Gai, and found it slightly amusing that the other man said it so bluntly. Kakashi, noticing Gai's slight discomfort with the subject, smiled "Okay." he agreed, though slightly hesitant.

"I'm comfortable with... bottoming." Kakashi blushed slightly again, before clearing his throat. He enjoyed either way, but he thought it would be wise to allow Gai this first time, for the other man seemed more concerned with his masculinity then he himself did. "This time." Kakashi added suddenly, as if he felt the need to be clear that he wouldn't want to be expected to bottom every time, or perhaps to let Gai know that there would be more times.

"We only have to do it once. I promise to make it really good since you are manning up and agreeing to bottom." Gai breathed a sigh, nodding before he blinked a bit as he process what Kakashi had said. "Wait this time?" Sitting up Gai tilted his head at

Kakashi, "As in more than...I mean not that I am complaining but are you sure? I mean I know I can't be your usual type so you don't have to force yourself more than the one time." Gai was pretty sure that his entire face was on fire.

"Anyway." Gai cleared his throat and then completely lost his thought blushing even deeper.

Kakashi chuckled, shaking his head slightly, it was amusing to see Gai so flustered, "I don't have a preference." Kakashi admitted, having never been one to buy into the whole 'type' thing, he'd usually just slept with anyone who'd caught his fancy, which unsurprisingly, wasn't that many people.

'Force' was a rather strong word in that context Kakashi thought, "It won't be a problem for me, Gai." he assured the other man, idly wondering if Gai didn't remember that he too was a man (a man that, surprising most, actually enjoyed sex, when with a competent partner).

After a moments thought Kakashi realized that he could grow to enjoy this agreement, it it weren't for the distance restrictions, he'd think it an incredibly wise move

"Well then uhmm..." Gai stood up and hopped over to the couch back until he was standing in front of Kakashi again.

"This way is the masterbedroom andbath." Gai walked over to the double doors leading to his bedroom and popped it open. "Feel free to make changes if you want. I hope you can be comfortable here." Waving at one of the dressers Gai continued, "You can put your stuff there. The other side of the house is a training area. If you want to get your stuff I'll make lunch."

Kakashi nodded as he looked over the bedroom, Gai had said he had a big bed, but Kakashi hadn't expected it to be that big. "Alright, I won't take long." he said as he quickly put his hands together and jutsued out of the house, and back to his own apartment.

As he began to undress Kakashi felt a little strange, and wondered if it had anything to do with the blood ritual. Folding his hakama, and montsuki slowly, and carefully, before placing them into their perspective boxes. As he dressed Kakashi looked around his room slowly, wondering what he should take (not that it'd be hard to decide, he had so little).

Getting a bag out Kakashi gathered clothes, scrolls and weapons, if one were observing him they'd assume he was merely going on a mission. As Kakashi closed the bag he caught sight of the small velvet box which had fallen out of his obi. Hesitantly picking the bloodstained box up, Kakashi opened it, and took the ring out. Setting the box on his dresser he slipped the ring on before wrapping his hand in bandages, and then finally he pulled his gloves on.

Grabbing his plant, Mr. Uki, from the windowsill Kakashi went into the living room, which also doubled as the kitchen, and gathered his dogs. Reaching up he adjusted his forehead protector slightly as he looked over his apartment, not knowing just how long it would be before he was here again. Here, where he'd lived through all of the major changes in his life, lived through ANBU, and Minato's death. Kakashi frowned, wondering why he was feeling so strange suddenly.

After a moments reflection Kakashi exited, and locked the apartment, and he and his dogs made their way to Gai's house (tactfully using the woods). Once he approached the door Kakashi noticed the strange tension he'd been feeling seemed to disappear. Slipping his sandals off, beside the pair he'd left there earlier, Kakashi opened the door and stepped inside, reaching into his backpack he removed the slippers of Gai's he'd worn, and placed them in their initial spot, before pulling his own slippers out, and slipping them on.

Closing the door he went to put his bag in the bedroom, before walking into the kitchen, "Yo, Gai." he said nonchalantly, as if this were a social visit. He didn't seem to have any intention of doing anything about his dogs who'd come into the house and were now sitting in the living room, except for Pakkun, who'd followed him into the kitchen.

"Welcome back." Gai smiled as he continued to cut up the vegetables for a salad. Rice was cooking away in the cooker. Gai had changed into some comfortable karate pants and a tee shirt. At this point Gai had shed his slipper and was moving around on bare feet.

"Do you want steak or chicken?" Gai enquired looking Kakashi up and down before he continued working.

Kakashi slipped his hands into his pockets as he watched Gai working on the vegetables, "Chicken." he said softly before moving to sit up to the table. Usually he ate light in case he had a sudden mission, but he assumed that it wouldn't matter how he ate for the next two weeks (as long as it was healthy).

"You know," Kakashi said conversationally, "I didn't even know you could cook." he wasn't sure why he was surprised, maybe it was because he himself didn't know how to cook, but he thought it slightly impressive that Gai could.

"It is self defense really." Gai chuckled. "No one in my household could cook when I was younger so I had an appreciation for hot sauce and curry on anything because it would cover the taste of the disasters that regularly made their way onto my plate." Taking the chicken and cutting it into strips, Gai put them into a wok and tossed edamame, carrots and spring onions in.

"I can't cook anything fancy. Can you cook at all or are you more the I can order takeaway type?" Gai asked, glancing at Kakashi as he worked. Then noticing Pakkun Gai tilted his head thoughtfully, "Do your dogs need anything or are they okay? I haven't ever had pets really so I am not sure how feedings and such works."

Pakkun glared up at Gai suddenly, as if he too had just noticed the man, "Listen mister," Pakkun snapped "Don't go us as 'your cute dogs', we all have names! I'm Pakkun." Kakashi scowled looking down at the ill-tempered dog, ignoring the beasts outburst he pushed on his gently with his foot, as if to get the dog to leave.

"Take out." he said as Pakkun stalked to the doorway and glanced back at Gai, still glaring. Kakashi found the idea that Gai's family hadn't been able to cook quite amusing, though he wasn't sure why. Perhaps his own family could cook, but he couldn't remember.

"No, they're fine. I'll go to the store in the morning and pick up something for them. You don't need to worry about them, they're good dogs." Kakashi said as he relaxed in his seat still watching Gai, almost curiously, "About them, though." Kakashi said slowly, "They've only ever lived inside, on account of the apartment. So... they aren't used to living outside." Kakashi raised a hand to run his fingers nervously through his hair, "But I can put them out if you want me to."

"Well Pakkun it is a pleasure meeting you. I can respect your summons capabilities but the attitude isn't necessary." Gai regarded Pakkun thoughtfully.

"That won't be necessary, Kakashi. They can have free run of the dojo and training areas. They can pretty much come and go as they please from there."

Pakkun narrowed his eyes at Gai, obviously thinking of saying something but instead turned and put his tail up as he walked out of the room, obviously not caring for Gai's accusation of an 'attitude'. Kakashi smiled despite himself. Throughout Gai cooking Kakashi made small talk with him, unsure of just why he seemed to be having so much trouble actually talking to Gai, when he hadn't had these problems before.

When Gai served the meal, Kakashi thanked him, before picking his chop sticks up, while he used the other hand to pull his mask down, and began to eat his food, making sure to eat more slowly than he usually did, if only to make sure to taste the food.

Kakashi took a small sip of his tea, before saying, "It's good, Gai." Why was he still, he wondered, having so much trouble talking to Gai? "Hows your cell doing?" Kakashi asked suddenly, unsure of why, "I haven't seen Lee in a while."

Wincing Gai put down his utensils. "Lee is sleep training. Neji is training with Hiashi and TenTen is working on the making of her tools. I am a bit at a loose end for the moment and have been working on techniques. Is it just me or is this really awkward?"

Shaking his head Gai put his face in his hands and sighed. "Well these things take time I suppose." Sitting up again Gai went back to his dinner.

After they finished eating Gai flopped on the couch for a bit rubbing his stomach through his shirt in order to aid his digestion. It was a bit of a calming exercise really and Gai enjoyed the sensation. It was almost as good as getting a head massage. Lazily Gai compiled a to do list for the second half of his day. If he thought about it really Gai could get some writing practice in. Temporarily at least it would get his mind off of what it would be like to kiss Kakashi.

Once they'd finished eating, and Gai was sitting on the couch, Kakashi slipped his book from his back pouch, and sat lazily on the floor, with the large bull mastiff (ironically named Bull), and leaned back onto the animal, reading, or pretending to read, his book.

After some time had passed, and he was sure he could bring up consummating the marriage without giving Gai a stomachache, Kakashi flipped his book shut, and laid it on his stomach, folding his hands over it, before turning his eyes to Gai.

"I think," Kakashi said as he watched Gai attentively, "The sooner we consummate the marriage, the sooner things can settle." Kakashi knew better, by now, then to use the phrase; 'the sooner things can return to normal'.

Turning his head, Gai regarded Kakashi for a moment. "I don't know if I can jump into it like that but maybe if we were to get use to touching and kissing each other a bit it wouldn't be so awkward when we do get to the making the bed rock."

Rolling over Gai slid from the couch and crawled over until he was facing Kakashi. Sitting back on his knees, Gai waited to see what Kakashi would do or say. Realizing that he couldn't just jump in feet first and see how things went from there Gai resolved to be patient and thorough.

**End Note:** So I was trying to figure out chapter length because I am having a devil of a time figuring out how to section some of this. Some chapters could easily be 10000 words and others only four. Therefore in order for me to get an idea of the length of chapters yall prefer leave me a review. This story is longer than I originally recalled. Also if anyone wants beta duty I am always on the look out while I restructure and edit this behemoth. Until next week….


	3. Chapter 3

**Title:** Marriage of Hard Work and Genius

**Author Notes:** Sorry folks this chapter is twice as long as the last because I couldn't figure out how to cut it down. Also this is an M rated chapter so if you don't like that sort of thing you can skip and go to the next which I will try to have out in the next few days.

* * *

Nervous about what was to come, Kakashi felt himself tensing as he put aside his book. Turning Kakashi gave his nin dogs a pointed look. After a moment Pakkun rolled his eyes and stood slowly, before trotting out of the room, all of the dogs soon followed his lead.

Turning back to Gai, Kakashi rubbed the back of his neck slightly, "Okay, Gai." he finally said, though he wasn't entirely sure how comfortable he would be fooling around with Gai (anyone for that matter), he knew it was something that would make Gai more comfortable.

Kakashi quickly untied his forehead protector and slipped it into his back pouch, before almost hesitantly pulling the mask down. Kakashi shifted a little closer to Gai, before awkwardly placing a hand on the other man's shoulder. He wasn't sure why people liked to do this. It seemed strange to him. However, after that move Kakashi didn't seem inclined to do anything else.

For a moment Gai studied Kakashi, noting what he thought was uncertainty. With a sigh, Gai shifted closer and leaned in. Tilting his head he closed his eyes and concentrated. Rubbing his lips slowly back and forth across Kakashi's until he pressed slowly forward. Letting a bit of his tongue out Gai, licked lightly across the seam of Kakashi's lips. Letting one hand rest lightly on Kakashi's legs, Gai just gently explored the contours of Kakashi's mouth. He didn't press it but the teasing motion was making him a bit restless. Pulling back Gai regarded Kakashi thoughtfully before asking.

"Did that bother you at all or are you okay?"

Kakashi had closed his eye as Gai kissed him, and followed Gai's lead nervously. Almost the way an inexperienced teenager would kiss (not that he was particularly inexperienced, simply that he was unused to kissing). Gai was touching his leg, Kakashi noticed after a moment, but he wasn't doing much else. When Gai pulled away, which Kakashi thought a shame, as he had just realized that he was enjoying the kiss, the other mans question took him by surprise.

Bother him? Kakashi couldn't understand why it would bother him, it was just a kiss. Kakashi shook his head slightly, slowly. "I'm fine, Gai." he assured him, looking slightly perplexed. "I..." Kakashi paused awkwardly, "Enjoyed it." he muttered softly, glancing away, as if embarrassed.

Nodding his head slowly, Gai scooted closer and leaned in again. This time he slowly built up to a deeper kiss. Nibbling on Kakashi's lips and sucking lightly at them before deepening the kiss. Letting his tongue slowly enter Kakashi's mouth he licked lightly at Kakashi's tongue before massaging it ever so gently and retreating a bit from the kiss. Then he ran his tongue lightly over the roof of Kakashi's mouth before engaging him in a little game of tag as his tongue alternatively pushed and pulled Kakashi's.

Letting his fingers lightly trail up and down Kakashi's arms and down his sides, Gai waited to see if Kakashi would push him away or tense. Pulling out of the kiss a bit again, Gai shifted a bit and sat back. Blinking slowly Gai adjusted his breathing slightly and was slightly embarrassed to find himself half aroused.

Kakashi's face was slightly flushed when Gai pulled away, steadying his breathing. Kakashi watched Gai, obviously expecting something from the man, perhaps a word, perhaps an action, but before Gai could do anything Kakashi suddenly asked, "Is something wrong?"

"No nothing is wrong but this would probably be more comfortable in a different position is all." Gai smiled at Kakashi faintly, "I think that the bond is starting to manifest itself a bit though, I am getting aroused." Shifting a bit to get more comfortable, Gai shifted off of his knees until he was sitting with a leg over Kakashi's.

This time, Gai intended not to stop the kiss unless Kakashi did something. Pulling Kakashi's face closer Gai, let his fingers trail down Kakashi's back and lightly massaging his lower back muscles before traveling back up. Focusing on his tongue briefly Gai channeled a little bit of chakra onto the surface of his tongue as he let himself be pulled deeper into the kiss then before. Letting his tongue snake in and out of Kakashi's mouth in a mimic of what would come later.

Kakashi was a bit taken aback by Gai's admittance, as he himself could never be so open about such things, not even in such a position as this one. But he had to admit, it suited Gai well. Kakashi half smiled as he raised his eyebrow slowly, as if to imply that it likely wasn't just the bond, yet he remained silent.

Kakashi shifted slightly, as Gai pulled him into the kiss, Kakashi was a little surprised by the passion of Gai's kiss this time. Gai's wandering hands, he realized, felt nice. As Gai began to push his tongue in, and teasingly draw it back out again, Kakashi moved his hand from Gai's shoulder up to his neck, moving his hand around to the back of Gai's neck, he shifted it up slightly, his fingers buried in Gai's hair, as he pulled him a little closer.

Parting his lips further to allow Gai better access he put his free hand on Gai's thigh, and lightly trailed his fingers up the other man's thigh teasingly, before slowly, slowly, dragging them back again, to rest his hand lightly on Gai's knee.

Moaning his encouragement of Kakashi's wandering hands, Gai let his mouth wander a bit away from target. Nibbling along Kakashi's jaw, Gai made his way to Kakashi's ear. Licking gently around the shell, Gai pulled back slightly a blew gently into it before whispering.

"I like it when you touch my head like that or my thighs."

Continuing slightly downward, Gai explored the bit of Kakashi's neck he could reach before sliding around more towards the front of Kakashi's neck. Sucking on Kakashi's adam's apple lightly, Gai worked his way back to Kakashi's mouth again biting his lip before swiping his tongue over the bottom lip to gain access again.

Kakashi sighed softly when Gai blew in his ear, thoroughly enjoying the attentions to his neck, and ear, Kakashi wished Gai would have stayed at it longer, but was surprisingly glad when the man returned to his mouth.

Returning the kiss fervently Kakashi slowly ran his hand down Gai's thigh, wishing that rather than the pants he was wearing, the other man was wearing his usual bodysuit. He was sure Gai would appreciate these touches all the more if he were wearing the body suit.

Halting his hand a few inches from the crook of Gai's leg he let his hand rest there, as he moved his hand down Gai's neck slowly, gripping it lightly, he opened his mouth slightly wider to allow Gai better access to his mouth, before he flicked his tongue out into the other man's mouth, in an exploratory fashion.

Feeling Kakashi's tongue venturing forth, Gai sucked into his mouth massaging it lightly before letting his hands yank lightly on Kakashi's shirt to pull it from his pants. Once he had reached his objective, Gai lightly ran his fingers across sinewed flesh. Letting Kakashi take the kiss where he willed Gai concentrated on mapping the terrain his hands had uncovered. Opening his eyes a little Gai watched Kakashi's face before closing them. Moaning in encourage, Gai kept himself in check for the moment.

Kakashi shifted forward, leaning into Gai's touch, he sighed softly, obviously enjoying the exploratory feel of Gai's hands on him, though he wouldn't bother to admit it to Gai, it had been far too long for his liking since he'd felt the touch of another, and Gai's hands seemed to touch him just right.

Kakashi moved his hand slowly, teasingly, up to the crook of Gai's leg, before slowly running it up onto the curve of his abdomen, slipping his fingers teasingly under the band of the other mans pants. Drawing his fingers out of Gai's hair he dragged them lightly down the back of the other man's neck, before drawing his hand around cup Gai's cheek, while still kissing the man almost hungrily.

Feeling Kakashi's fingers working their way down the front of his pants Gai figured now was as good a time as any to lose some clothes. Then when Kakashi seemed to get bolder the thought firmly took a backseat. Feeling like Kakashi was going to suck an orgasm out of his mouth, Gai let his fingers shift around to the front of Kakashi's shirt flicking his nipples.

Rubbing the pad of his finger over one Gai made sure to send just a slip of chakra through to the stiff nub. Pulling out of the kiss and panting lightly Gai spoke.

"How about we lose some clothes and hit the bed?"

Kakashi felt a slight shiver go through his body as Gai brushed his fingertips over his nipples, as Gai pulled back Kakashi felt himself smiling lazily, though he was breathing heavily, he nodded in agreement to Gai's question. Though he himself wasn't usually one to take his clothes off for sex (often times he wouldn't so much as lower his mask), he felt as if it were slightly more acceptable, as this was Gai.

Quickly drawing his shirt up, and over his head Kakashi tossed it to the floor, before slipping out from underneath Gai's leg, and climbing to his feet. Winking at Gai before he pulled his undershirt over his head Kakashi began walking to the bedroom, glancing back at Gai over his shoulder he grinned, "Come on then."

For a moment he was pretty sure he forgot to breath. Gai blinked at Kakashi stupidly before hopping up. When the material of his pants touched his erection Gai shivered lightly before reaching down and pulling his shirt off. Tossing it over the sofa, Gai followed Kakashi and hoped there were no emergencies in his near future.

The way Gai's heart was pounding in his chest and the flush that was showing even through his darker complexion was a dead giveaway that he had been engaged in some amorous activities. Shifting his pants down Gai hopped out of them and kicked them in the general direction of the hamper.

In his underwear, Gai studied Kakashi before hopping onto the bed. Pulling out the necessary supplies for when the time came, Gai couldn't help reaching out and running his hands up Kakashi's stomach. Knowing that he was going to make love to Kakashi and let the other man do the same to him was an unbelievable turn on and Gai couldn't wait.

Kakashi grinned up at Gai, before reaching up and wrapping a hand around the back of Gai's neck, drawing the man down he kissed him lightly, almost hesitantly, as if entering the bedroom had put a damper on kissing for him.

Pulling back slowly Kakashi propped himself up on one elbow and looked at the other man curiously for a moment, before asking a most peculiar question, "Do we uh, do this face to face?"

"I would prefer it but it is ultimately up to you." Gai responded letting his fingers continue to wander over Kakashi's flesh. Leaning forward while he waited for a response, Gai nibbled on Kakashi's shoulder. Sucking lightly here and there before blowing lightly on where he had been. Pulling back, Gai noted with some satisfaction he had left a faint trail of hickeys. Contemplating the wisdom of making one on Kakashi's adam's apple, Gai flicked a nipple thoughtfully.

Kakashi's face flushed slightly under the attentions he was receiving, "I'm not used to it." Kakashi said softly after a moment, glancing away, slightly embarrassed. Toying with Gai's hair, Kakashi turned to look at Gai again, as if he were considering it.

Slowly dragging his hand down across Gai's shoulder, and then down his chest Kakashi gave a slight shrug, "I'm more comfortable... not." he said as he glanced up at Gai, to see if this upset the man in anyway, as he'd almost expected it to.

"Okay." Gai sighed slightly disappointed but he gave Kakashi a warm smile. Leaning forward again, Gai pulled Kakashi to him and began to give him short and warm kisses on the lips before deepening them.

Then pulling away Gai would lightly, shift his attentions elsewhere, sliding his tongue lightly to one pectoral muscle and swirling his tongue around the nipple while, flicking the other with his finger.

Kakashi shivered slightly under Gai's attentions, clutching the other man's shoulder tightly and letting out a soft moan, very clearly enjoying the feelings. He hadn't missed Gai's disappointment, and though it made him feel a little awkward to know that he had already let Gai down about something, Kakashi was thoroughly enjoying what Gai was doing right now.

Shifting slightly on the bed Kakashi pushed Gai back slightly, his breathing slightly ragged Kakashi could feel the flush on his face this time, clearing his throat he rubbed Gai's shoulder lightly, "Uh, Gai." he started slightly awkward, "I-I'm not used to" Kakashi paused, obviously a little embarrassed, "foreplay." Kakashi half whispered the word as he looked away, his face flushing more.

"Do you not like it or are you just uncomfortable because you aren't use to it?" Gai asked mouthing at Kakashi's abdominal muscles lightly while looking up at him. His hands were busy running down Kakashi's thigh. Grazing his teeth over the muscle, Gai waited for an answer, trying to decide what he would do for either answer. The way things were now Gai wasn't sure if he wanted to make love to Kakashi if the other would be truly uncomfortable. Gai felt that for rough and dirty sex doggystyle was fine but normally he preferred side positions if he partners preferred to face away.

Kakashi laughed nervously, once again pushing lightly on Gai's shoulder, "I'm not used to it." he said softly, giving a slight shrug, "It's okay, I mean it feels good." Kakashi said as he shifted his hand to Gai's arm, stroking his bicep lightly with his fingertips.

Kakashi, not used to any soft sort of treatment prior to sex, or even during, found that he was becoming increasingly awkward, though he was enjoying it, he didn't understand it. Nor did he see the point behind it.

Kakashi hadn't realized until this very moment just how affectionate Gai was- in every-way.

Realizing he would have to get used to this sort of thing Kakashi felt a little despondent, but quickly pushed the feeling aside as he shifted down to lay on his back on the bed, shifting slightly to get into a more comfortable position Kakashi smiled awkwardly at Gai.

Stopping his attentions Gai tilted his head. "I see. So no one ever took the time to help you appreciate the climb towards sexual fulfillment." Grumbling Gai ruffled his hair with his hands. "Look if you want me to stop at any point and I mean any point say stop and I will. I am affectionate and like kissing, touching and petting the whole thing so I need to know where your limits are."

"Now shall we just move on with the main event then or will you allow me to continue to learn your body?" Leaning on his elbow, Gai studied Kakashi and tried to figure out what was going on in that gray head.

Kakashi nodded slightly, and seemed to be contemplating Gai's words for a moment before he gave a slight shrug, "You can." Kakashi said, trying not to sound begrudging, though he was. Gai made it sound like, Kakashi thought, foreplay was a normal thing that everyone did.

But he'd never been with anyone who had.

Kakashi realized, as he watched Gai thoughtfully, that this would be his first 'real' relationship. Must be time to grow up he mused, smiling lazily.

He didn't have any limits, Kakashi thought as he continued to watch Gai, he would be, and was, uncomfortable for a while. But he was sure he'd get over it eventually, with Gai's help.

"Okay good." Gai gave Kakashi a toothy grin before kissing him on the forehead. Rolling over slightly so he was partially on top of Kakashi, Gai rained kisses down the bridge of Kakashi's nose before beginning to rebuild the connection they had previously with their mouths. As his tongue worked to bring back that level of intimacy that had been lost, Gai's hands drifted slowly down until he was lightly cupping Kakashi's crotch.

Tracing the outline, Gai let his fingers massage the bulge slightly. At times with firm pressure at others with a ghosting touch. The other hand was lightly massaging Kakashi's head as Gai's mouth continued it's work in at least temporarily driving Kakashi out of his mind.

Kakashi began to return the kiss slowly at first, still a little nervous. When Gai cupped him however, his kiss turned fervent. Wrapping an arm around Gai's waist Kakashi used his other hand to stroke the other mans side, drawing his fingertips inward across the other mans taut stomach, a little further with each stroke.

He enjoyed Gai's touch, and his body responded gratefully to the other mans touch, allowing Gai to feel how much Kakashi was enjoying his attentions. Usually Kakashi would have stopped his partner from such exploratory touches, but when Gai did it...

it almost seemed too good. Kakashi had to let him continue.

Feeling the response coming from Kakashi made Gai a little light headed. As he reached his hand into Kakashi underwear grasping Kakashi's member for the first time, Gai moved away from Kakashi's mouth. The maneuver served the dual purpose of allowing Gai to hear Kakashi say stop rather than waiting for other cues. It also gave him the chance to explore Kakashi's neck with more thorough kisses. Since his uniform covered his neck and shoulders Gai reasoned that he wouldn't mind if there were a few bite marks or hickeys.

Sucking lightly on Kakashi's adam's apple in time with the slow pulls of his hand, Gai ground himself lightly against Kakashi's thigh. Blowing a stream of air over the saliva he had left on Kakashi's neck Gai nuzzled the other man, murmuring appreciation and praise when Kakashi touched him.

Kakashi inhaled sharply when Gai touched him fully for the first time, not that he hadn't been expecting the touch. Raising his hips slightly Kakashi let out a moan, his member hardening further in Gai's grip.

Turning his head slightly, Kakashi tilted his chin up, to allow Gai better access to his throat. Finding himself smiling slightly despite his slight discomfort, Kakashi ran his hand up Gai's back to bury his fingers into the other mans hair.

Shifting again so he could pull Kakashi's and his underwear off, Gai placed opened mouthed kisses on Kakashi's chest as he worked his way down. Once he had debriefed Kakashi and himself, Gai worked his way back up. Playing with Kakashi's balls lightly, Gai went back to kissing Kakashi again.

Using his free hand, Gai managed to get lube on the back of his hands so that properly prepare Kakashi when it got to that point. Dialing down the heat for a bit, Gai tried to give Kakashi time to protest and get use to the touching. Though his own arousal was threatening to explode at any given provocation Gai refused to allow his self control to ruin his first sexual encounter with Kakashi.

Kakashi moaned appreciatively, as Gai continued to touch him, he was becoming increasingly more aroused as Gai continued to touch, and play with him. Pulling his leg up against Gai's side Kakashi arched his body up to meet Gai's, obviously very pleased with the things the other man was doing.

Kakashi let out a moan, as he lightly gripped Gai's arm, returning Gai's kiss almost gently for a moment, Kakashi slowly pulled back, "Uh," he started, sounding a little nervous, "we can stay in this position." he offered, before kissing Gai lightly, as if trying to keep the man from speaking.

Taking his cue, Gai slowly began to trace Kakashi's taint with one lubed finger. Shifting up so he was fully between Kakashi's legs, Gai managed to balance on his knees and maintain the kiss as he slowly began to prepare Kakashi taking care to make it feel as good as possible. Sending a steadying stream of chakra to his fingertip, Gai began to slowly work it inside.

For once Gai thanked the fact that he had long fingers as he shifted his one finger in, twirling it lightly as he searched for Kakashi's prostate. Distracting Kakashi by biting on his lip Gai ground his erection down onto Kakashi's to increase the pleasure as he went looking for Kakashi's prostate.

Kakashi's grip on Gai's arm tightened slightly as the other man pushed his finger inside. Returning the pressure Gai was applying to his erection Kakashi kissed the man forcefully, as if encouraging him to go faster.

The way Gai used his chakra in bed amazed Kakashi. Never before had he had a partner pay such close attention to the details of sex, and he had to admit, he was thoroughly enjoying this.

Enjoying the positive response he was receiving, Gai slipped in two well lubed fingers making sure to stretch Kakashi wide in order to minimize the pain. Finally locating the ridge of flesh that marked the prostate, Gai began to set a steady rhythm of thrusting across Kakashi's prostate while sucking his tongue.

Feeling the tremors going up and down his spine Gai knew he wouldn't be able to ignore the fact that he needed inside Kakashi like now. Pouring lube over his erection and smearing it carefully Gai shifted so that he was no longer kissing Kakashi but resting on his knees.

Smearing more lube on his fingers, Gai entered Kakashi with three fingers stretching and widening Kakashi's opening. For a moment, Gai just stared at Kakashi taking him in.

"You are very attractive Kakashi." Gai murmured before leaning forward again but this time, his cock head brushed lightly at Kakashi's entrance instead of his fingers. Nuzzling Kakashi's face, Gai slowly entered Kakashi. Kissing him slowly Gai tried to distract Kakashi from any pain he may have been feeling.

Kakashi was a little taken aback by Gai's comment. He'd never had anyone tell him that before, and it embarrassed him that it should be coming from Gai, but at the same time it made him feel slightly... warm. Kakashi's blushed slightly, smiling as Gai leaned forward for a kiss.

Returning the kiss happily, Kakashi relished the feeling of Gai entering him. The slight amount of pain he felt as Gai entered him didn't bother him, he was used to discomfort, and even pain, during his sexual encounters. But the fact that Gai had been so thorough with him made him a little happy.

Kakashi let out a soft moan, glad Gai's own mouth had been over his to muffle the noise, as he was a little embarrassed at how verbal he was being with Gai. He wasn't used to enjoying anyone else's touch this thoroughly. And the fact that he was left him feeling a little fuzzy.

It took mentally reciting the laws of taijutsu rituals for Gai to maintain his self control. Entering Kakashi had been a revelation in sensation, heat and pleasure. Gai wanted to say what he was feeling but the way Kakashi was keeping his mouth occupied made it hard for him to actually verbalize his feelings.

Grinding his hips down and circling back out, Gai set a slow torturous pace, wanting to make this last if at all possible. Already he could feel a weird pulsing in his stomach to go with the arousal traveling up and down his spine.

Gai knew that it would be over much too soon as it was and he was determined that Kakashi would get off first before he did. Running one finger across the head of Kakashi's erection, Gai made sure to pump the arousal with steady strokes even as his rhythm began to shift as he sped up.

Kakashi's hips bucked upward slightly, obviously enjoying the stroking Gai was doing with his finger. As Gai began to pump his erection, Kakashi arched up against him, dropping one hand down to the bed to grip the blanket tightly, as he broke away from the kiss, tilting his head back against the bed Kakashi moaned deeply.

He was surprised to already feel a sort of pressure building, and he could tell as Gai pushed in, he wouldn't last long. Not like this, not when Gai was so careful, so caring. Kakashi's hand tightened around the other mans bicep a little harder, and he softly breathed out; "Gai."

"Kakashi..." Gai moaned into Kakashi's ear as his pace picked up and he heard the headboard smack into the wall. Feeling the white hot sensation that tended to mark his orgasm, Gai increased his ministrations determined that Kakashi would come first. As his fingers worked Kakashi's length, Gai's teeth and tongue alternatively touched and tortured Kakashi's neck, chest and nipples. "Close?" Gai breathed not sure if he was talking about his own state or questioning Kakashi's.

Kakashi laughed breathlessly as his grip on Gai's arm tightened a little more, "Yes," Kakashi whispered, leaning into Gai, "God, yes." he was beginning to feel his body tingle with the release it was preparing for. His breathing was becoming slightly labored, and Gai's thrusts were beginning to make him see stars, but, Gods, did he love it.

Kakashi arched his back, pressing his body up into Gai's, as he wrapped an arm around the other man's abdomen, slightly digging his fingernails into Gai's back as he squeezed his eyes shut harder. He could feel his orgasm before it hit. He inhaled sharply-

The orgasm ripped through his body, causing him to moan more loudly than he'd expected, his fingernails cutting into Gai's back. He would feel bad when he noticed he'd drawn blood but right now all he felt was good. Pure, white, enjoyment. It was the greatest feeling he'd felt in a long time, and when he could finally breathe again Kakashi sighed blissfully, happily.

Feeling Kakashi's passion as he dug into his back and seeing Kakashi's release start over his fingers caused Gai to lose all sense of control. As his release buzzed through his veins, Gai gave a roar towards the ceiling as he emptied himself into Kakashi's gyrating body. Just managing to keep his weight off of Kakashi's body, Gai gave Kakashi a quick kiss before rolling over.

Not really sure how Kakashi felt about post coitus cuddling Gai figure he would go for broke and snuggled up to Kakashi briefly. Even if he only got a few minutes, Gai could deal with it. He felt some stinging on his back but it was more minor annoyance than anything and quickly written off.

"Thank you. That was a lot better than I expected." Gai murmured kissing Kakashi on the cheek.

Kakashi smiled lazily at Gai's words, his body was still coming back to him, as his mind cleared of the euphoric haze it'd set into, which he didn't honestly understand as he'd never felt that way before. Kakashi looked at Gai from his peripheral vision, "Neither did I." he said honestly.

Shifting his weight slightly, Kakashi awkwardly slipped an arm under Gai and wrapped it around his shoulders, in an awkward half hug, and sort of awkward cuddle, but didn't move further than that to show any sort of affection.

Grinning a bit, Gai, threw an arm over Kakashi's stomach for a moment before nuzzling him again. Then with a weary sigh he sat up and looked out of his window. Narrowing his eyes he studied his wards before performing the Shadow Clone jutsu.

"He'll be right back." Gai motioned to the half clothed clone before laying back down and snuggling again.

Finding the Hokage trying to tamper with them, Gai only shook his head and accepted her bottle of sake in congratulations. She then gave him an update on how people seemed to be taking their marriage. Shuffling his feet a bit Gai waited until the Hokage was well on her way before making his way back into the house. The clone put the sake in the fridge before dispelling.

"It would appear that the general reaction from our peers is bewilderment. Our marriage will likely be treated as a novelty or joke for a while." Rubbing his face with his hands. "Not that I am not use to the joke bit but I would prefer them to joke about my clothes or appearance." The last part was said in a grumbling tone.

Kakashi, smirked slightly. The teasing wouldn't bother him, but he could tell it was going to bother Gai, and that sort of surprised him, he knew Gai was used to being teased, so what, he wondered, was the difference here?

"Ah," Kakashi wondered as he sat up, "I don't think it really matters." he wanted to point out that their marriage would probably always be treated as a novelty joke, but he decided against it, thinking that'd bother Gai.

"It's okay." Kakashi said as he watched Gai carefully, "I bet they won't say anything to our faces." he said reassuringly, he knew though, as soon as Gai was alone they would tease him about it, but Kakashi himself would never have to hear the mockery of it.

"I can't help but take marriage seriously. If I have to go missing nin after killing one of my old cell mates I beg you not to let the dogs dig up my zen garden." Gai gave a melodramatic sigh. He was only half joking about killing one of his old cell mates. One in particular would make his life miserable.

Hiro was one part diehard friend, one part flirting partner and another part bane of Gai's existence. Just imagining what Hiro would do was enough to almost break Gai out in hives. On the one hand Hiro could be really supportive but if the mood struck, Gai shuddered. He would rather be in a room with Anko where the last piece of dango was perched on his crotch then deal with Hiro in a bad mood.

Kakashi chuckled as he flipped his book shut and tossed it on the night table beside the bed, "Yeah sure, Gai." he said as he pulled the blanket roughly out from underneath the other man, slipping under the blanket Kakashi snuggled down into the pile of pillows, looking at Gai through a half lidded eye, he wondered if the other man was going to be okay with the way their comrades were undoubtedly going to act.

"Let's not think about it for a while." Kakashi said softly, obviously tired, "I'm sure everything will be fine." he insisted as he motioned for Gai to lay down, "Let's sleep for now." he said enticingly, as he lifted the blanket up slightly to allow Gai to crawl underneath.

"Good idea. We'll need our rest if we are to be completely sated." Gai couldn't help the grin on his face.

Kakashi blinked slowly and resolved to increase his stamina training, otherwise he might not survive his sex life.


	4. Chapter 4

**Title:** Marriage of Hard Work and Genius

**Author Notes:** Wow this took less time than I thought to post. Which could be good or bad depending. Continuing my trend of not being able to break the chapters up into 5000 piece chunks without things going wonky this is a little over 7000 words and an OC. On another note I am proud I got this out quicker than I thought. Enjoy!

* * *

When Hiro heard that Gai had been married he was a little confused, he'd expected at least a word of engagement before the other man set the iron. But when the statement had been followed by Kakashi's name and laughter, Hiro couldn't help but grin. Leave it to someone like Kakashi to turn marriage into a chore.

The first thing Hiro did was confirm the story with the Hokage, the second thing he did was take a mission to last several days, to give the two men a little settling time. When he returned he expected the other people to have forgotten and moved on, however much to his surprise, gossip was still going strong.

While he was at the Yamanaka flower shop trying to pick a flower up to bring Gai, he noticed the women talking, including the attendant, and as he approached those who knew him as a regular began to talk to him of the marriage. After barely escaping the gaggle of women (he was surprised to see Sakura with them), Hiro headed for the spot in the woods where he could sense both Gai's and Kakashi's chakra.

Pausing outside of the ward Hiro frowned, knowing better then try to defuse it because it was secure, he sent chakra ripple through it to get Gai's attention, and leaned against a tree, holding the orchid carefully.

* * *

Kakashi, who was sitting lazily in the yard with his dogs looked up slowly as the new source of chakra approached. Choosing to ignore it he went back to his reading, and decided that Gai could, and would deal with it.

Gai was in the middle of his workout when he felt Hiro's chakra flare across his wards. Tilting his head to the side Gai sent his wards out to do an analysis of what Hiro currently had on his person. When the ward came back with nothing more dangerous than a set of exploding tags, Gai went to where Hiro was to meet him.

Allowing a brief opening in the wards, Gai waited until Hiro was through before closing them. Currently he had on his green spandex suit unzipped with the arms tied together so his chest was currently bare.

"Hello Hiro how may I help you?" Gai queried tilting his head and wondering what Hiro was up to. Though it looked like he came bearing a plant.

Hiro grinned as he glanced toward Kakashi, who wasn't paying any attention, "I heard," Hiro said as he offered the flower to Gai, "The good news. So I brought you something to show for it. A symbol of love." Hiro said his smile widening, and then slightly faltering when he felt the tightness of the scar on his cheek.

"So," Hiro said raising an eyebrow, "You like your wife?" his tone was teasing, but Hiro was dead serious. He thought it was downright hilarious that Kakashi (good Kakashi, great Kakashi. Kakashi who had always outdone him. Kakashi, who'd learned the jutsu it'd taken him ten years to perfect, in under a minute. Kakashi who'd always outranked him in the ANBU) was the woman in the relationship.

Hiro, who'd looked at Kakashi, didn't seem to realize he was scowling, and glaring at the younger man (who was better at everything then he himself could ever dream to be). "I can't believe you married Kakashi." Hiro said suddenly, as if he expected Gai to know just how much he himself disliked Kakashi, though he'd never brought it up.

"I can't believe you're married." Hiro corrected himself, tearing his eyes away from Kakashi when the other man finally looked up, returning his glare (and Hiro who'd seen what that glare could turn into, knew it best to turn away). "Seriously though, how is... It?" Hiro gave Gai a wink, nudging him slightly.

Studying the orchid, Gai listened to Hiro talk with a mixture of mild annoyance and weary amusement. On the one hand he didn't like the derogatory tone Hiro seemed to have developed towards Kakashi so suddenly. The other hand however it gave him some amusement to have unsettled Hiro.

"Watch your mouth Hiro." Gai warned and shook his head at Hiro's remarks and began to walk towards the porch surrounding the dojo. Being cautious Gai was wary of letting others into his actual home. He had even set up the wards around the house itself with that in mind.

"Thank you for the orchid I know it will make a great addition in the dojo." Gai followed up his warning with the compliment. "You always seem to have exquisite taste in flowers." Settling himself down on the porch, Gai used a clone to go prepare tea while he sat with Hiro on the porch.

"Marriage is the ultimate symbol of springtime and youth." Gai temporarily fell on his old standby phrasing to answer Hiro's marriage question. "You should try IT sometime."

Hiro laughed, shrugging slightly, obviously not taking Gai's warning seriously, scowling at Gai's comment about the flower Hiro glanced toward Kakashi feeling slightly awkward to have the other man so close, with Gai saying such things. "Yeah, I guess it's cause I have a sister." he said nonchalantly, though anyone who knew Hiro knew his sister didn't know anything about flowers, nor did his mother.

"Try it? Try sex?" Hiro said raising his eyebrows curiously, though he knew just what Gai had meant. "Hey," he said suddenly as he eyed Kakashi strangely, "I already know Gai. It's kinda been forced on you, no need to justify it." Hiro turned his attention back to Gai.

After a pause Hiro slowly asked, "Does Kakashi have fleas? I always used to wonder, but I've never known anyone close enough to him to ask." Glancing toward the dogs Hiro scowled, pulling his legs up onto the porch he sat cross-legged.

Rolling his eyes at the sister bit, and choosing to ignore the flea question Gai tried to figure a way to steer the conversation elsewhere. Gai could tell that Hiro was going to go the route of densely flirtatious and combative so Gai bunkered down for a long fight. When his clone came back with the tea, he served it up and sipped thoughtfully before speaking.

"Is the gossip as bad I think it is?" Gai decided to just jump into the pool and hope he developed the ability to swim.

Hiro laughed at Gai's question, "It's worse." he said as he sipped his tea carefully, intending to thoroughly enjoy the first cup of real tea he'd had in a while, "The ladies are quite disappointed." Hiro added almost as an afterthought.

"When I went to pick the orchid up, they almost didn't let me out of the shop, simply because they knew I'd been on your cell. It's funny, actually," Hiro said scratching his cheek thoughtfully, "They seem equally disappointed over the fact that you and Kakashi married each other, rather then one of them."

Sipping his tea, Hiro slowly said, "I saw Tenten." he left it at that, expecting Gai to automatically assume the worst of his female student.

"Tell me she didn't manage to blow up the weapon's shed again." Gai groaned ducking his head and shaking it wearily. "I told her not to mix a flame thrower seal with a wildfire one...I still remember having to invent an eyebrow jutsu from the last time." Trailing off Gai shook his head processing the rest of Hiro's information with a sigh.

"You should have pointed out to them that this meant there were more woman for you to go around. That would have at least temporarily stalled it" Gai joked half hearted still a little worried about what Ten Ten had been up to lately. "Would you like more tea or a particular blend? You know I grow all the herbs here."

"The way you act Gai," Hiro said teasingly as he raised his cup again, "I wonder if all the herbs you grow here are legal." Grinning he winked at the other man again, before shaking his head slightly. Finishing his tea he set the cup aside, "No thank you, that was fine." he added seriously, before leaning back slightly.

"Actually, no." Hiro couldn't resist smiling, "She's spreading rumors." Hiro said his grin spreading despite himself, leaning forward as if that would keep the conversation between them, and Kakashi out of it, Hiro raised an eyebrow, "About Kakashi."

Hiro thought about Gai's comment, and chose not to respond. He'd never told Gai he was gay, just let the man think he was bi (but the thing Hiro managed to keep a secret so well, though it would explain a lot, was that he had a slight fear of women. Which, coincidentally, was how all the women managed to bully a man most men feared).

"The illegal ones have a legitimate purpose." Gai turned slightly red and coughed. "I have special permissions." He mumbled the last before he realized what Hiro had said about Tenten.

"What exactly is she saying?" Gai placed his cup down and leaned forward. Blinking slowly he gave Hiro the entirety of his considerable attentions. "I would think I taught her better than to say anything untruthful about one of her superiors." Resting his chin on his hands he awaited Hiro's response with a small level of trepidation.

Hiro grinned raising his eyebrows, "Oh? Don't you mean Kakashi-sensei, the one and only kunichi Gai-sensei ever loved." Hiro nodded slightly as if to say that this was indeed part of Tenten's rumor. "So, according to Tenten, Kakashi's a woman, genjutsuing herself to appear as a man, until-"

Hiro stopped here, as he began chuckling covering his mouth he shook his head slightly, "The only man who could ever truly love her, could make her fall in love with him." Hiro sighed, trying not to laugh.

"The worse part? People believe it." to Hiro's surprise he heard Kakashi chuckle, obviously listening to them, glancing at him Hiro scowled, before turning back toward Gai. "Think about that carefully Gai. Tenten is telling people Kakashi is a woman. And they believe her. She's telling them you're apparently Kakashi's prince charming. And they believe her." Hrio seemed at a loss, but more amused than anything.

"I can be Prince Charming." Gai grumbled a little put out that he was being joked about in more backhanded manner. "That would have to be one hell of a jutsu because as many teams Kakashi has been on with a Hyuuga or an Uchiha no one has penetrated it yet."

Finally realizing some of the joke potential that he could get in on Gai stood striking a pose. "Yes that's right, no Hyuuga or Uchiha stood a chance but I Hatake Maito Gai penetrated it when my youthful determination and spirit." Sitting back down Gai grinned for a moment before he acted woebegone. "Oh no that didn't come out right at all." Putting his head down Gai grinned into the table at his own self deprecating humor.

"Well I suppose I should explain to Ten Ten the difference between men and woman again." Gai mused sitting up. "Anything else interesting?"

At Gai's exclamation Hiro burst out laughing, over the sheer innuendo of the statement, even Kakashi laughed over it. "Oh gosh, it sure didn't." Hiro said shaking his head, slightly. "Not really. Not many people believe you're actually married to The Hatake Kakashi." Hiro said Kakashi's name with disdain. "I suppose now," he said grinning like a wolf, "It's Maito Kakashi now." he seemed pleased beyond words.

"Oh, Kurenai asked me if you tricked Kakashi into marrying you." Hiro widened his eyes as he said this, "I told her that in actuality it was the genius Kakashi that tricked you into marrying him." Hiro said casually.

"She asked why, so I told her Tenten's story." Hiro feigned innocence after this statement.

"Oh, Asuma seems to think this marriage has something or the other to do with a challenge between the two of you. Wouldn't take otherwise for an explanation." Hiro seemed slightly put out as he said this, almost as if he too were spreading rumors.

"No Kakashi kept his last name." Gai couldn't help but chuckle. "I am the one that had to add his because he has the longer lineage within the village."

"Kurenai is one to talk about tricking someone into marriage." Gai felt outraged. "You can even tell her I said so. I appreciate your defense of Kakashi no matter how outrageous the rumor you were basing it off is." Barely able to muffle a snort in

amusement.

"As for Asuma well Asuma and I will talk later. I have a challenge for him." Not able to hide the slightly mischievous look as it went across his face, Gai went with it and rubbed his hands together gleefully.

"You know," Hiro said now that Gai had made him think of it, "How did Asuma and Kurenai end up marrying? Strange." Shrugging he raised an eyebrow at Gai, "It sounds as if you have something slightly mischievous planned, Gai."

Hiro wanted to correct Gai, to tell him that he wasn't really defending Kakashi, that he was defending Gai. But he let the man assume better of him. "I know it's what you'd do in my position." Hiro said softly, knowing full well he and Kakashi would kill each other before their first week was over.

"I'm sorry, Hatake Gai." Hiro said, trying not to smile. Shrugging slightly he motioned between Gai and Kakashi, "You two have the worst name combinations."

"They married for their own good." Gai supplied the statement easily enough. He knew how the two had ended up together and it was his personal favorite story of his youthful matchmaking enterprise for the higher ranks. "I have no idea what you are talking about. Mischievous? Me? I am the most noticeable person in Konoha if I tried anything mischievous it would never work." Gai mentally amended that he usually worked best in his ANBU gear or jutsued and dirtied up a bit to resemble a civilian.

"Yes I know the name thing was a bit of a trial." Gai sighed. "Thankfully I am still Maito Gai everywhere else but in our registry and marriage information."

"So now that I am no longer available who can I attempt to set you up with, hhhmmm?" Gai leaned forward and whispered conspiringly. "There must be someone of interest that you find marriageable...or at the very least boy/girl friend material." Studying Hiro with a determined glint in his eye Gai waited to get some clue on who to set Hiro up with. "Or are you still to crushed that I am off the market to contemplate anyone else?" Teasing Hiro, Gai smiled brightly.

Hiro tried to smile, but ended up frowning, Gai's words, though teasing and friendly, brought to mind what Hiro realized he would never have, though it was him, and only him that stopped him from allowing happiness to be a part of his life.

Hiro looked away for a moment, shaking his head slightly as he turned back to Gai, "Actually, I was thinking that, since we have a new Hokage now, maybe I could get ANBU captain." Hiro knew he'd not get the position. But thinking about something simple he couldn't have would at least stop him from thinking about something important he couldn't have.

"You know me Gai," Hiro said waving a hand dismissively, "I have no care for a boyfriend, or girlfriend," he added the 'girlfriend' quickly, almost as if the word were imperative to the sentence, "I just care about work." 'And work's all that cares about me' Hiro thought bitterly as he slowly turned his attention the Orchid he'd brought Gai.

An orchid, a flower meant for love, lasting or temporary. Meant to be a reminder of what you'd once had, and could have again. A flower Hiro loved, yet would never take into his home (among other things). Hiro smiled slightly, though it was a little sad, "You're going to be happy, though?" he asked softly as he looked up at Gai again.

"Hhhmmm." Gai knew Hiro's history with trying for ANBU captain and knew the odds of him getting it hadn't changed with a new village leader. Tilting his head at Hiro's automatic dismissal of the need for someone else Gai felt himself saying, "If Ibiki can manage to find a partner I think it is possible for you too. Only caring about work is not healthy." Putting his hand over Hiro's, Gai gave it a quick squeeze. In answer to Hiro's whispered question Gai lightly wrote on Hiro's palm, 'I'll try. I love you Hiro you know that right?"

Looking at Hiro inquiringly Gai gave him a toothy grin and nudged him a little bit in the spirit of camaraderie.

"Yeah," Hiro said thinking of Ibiki, Ibiki who was probably the only person who he could compare himself to, "Maybe I will." raising a hand Hiro carefully smoothed his hair back. He didn't understand why he was still so obsessed with someone who'd probably never even known or cared that he existed. How cliché, he was.

"You know," Hiro said as he glanced toward Kakashi, "I don't like the man, but I'm glad it was Kakashi. You guys know each other, so that must have made it a little easier." Hiro tried to imagine what Gai would be reacting like married to Iruka.

"You're great, Gai." Hiro said suddenly, "Kakashi is lucky." Thinking over Gai's words Hiro realized that maybe it was time for him to get on with his life, and let go of a past that had never existed to begin with.

"Well when you know you know." Gai shrugged then remembered that Hiro knew the truth. "At least that's what I have to tell everyone else. Yeah I think the plausibility factor was there in this case. Imagine if it had been someone like...Ebisu." Gai felt his whole body twitch in mild revulsion. "I'd rather get

between Anko and a dango sale."

"Hiro stop by the next time you get a chance and we shall compete." Gai smiled at Hiro and slapped him lightly on the back. "You are pretty great yourself. I appreciate a the boost to my ego. This one," Gai pointed at Kakashi and sighed. "He delights in beating me in this and that regardless," Putting on a woeful expression Gai regarded Hiro, "What a shrew of a wife I have." Shaking his head again, Gai grinned to show he was joking.

Hiro chuckled at Gai's joke as he stood up, "I see," he said as he stepped down off of the porch, "That you wish to be alone with your lovely bride. I shall go." Hiro paused to turn toward Kakashi, bowing slightly, he turned back to Gai, "I hope I see you back at work soon, Gai." Grinning he patted the mans shoulder, "Just don't break your wife, I don't think Konoha is through with her yet." Winking Hiro quickly performed some hand signs, and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

Kakashi frowned as he finally stood and walked over to the porch, sitting on the edge of it he inspected Gai for a moment before finally saying, "You know Gai, I've worked with Hiro." he was sure Gai knew that, "I've seen the side of him he hides from you."

Patting Gai awkwardly on the shoulder Kakashi hesitantly added, "Best to not bring up him falling in love again. Kinda what got me, and seventy five percent of the ANBU on his bad side." he was sure Gai wouldn't understand this, but it didn't really matter, he supposed. He knew Hiro was crazy, and he hoped Gai understood that.

"Kakashi I have know Hiro for longer than you have. I know he isn't the closest to stable at the best of times." Gai sighed. "When he has a stable person with a strong enough personality he is fine. Temper notwithstanding." Wincing lightly in memory of how Hiro had gotten his scar and Gai had only gotten a scratch out of the deal. "Hiro wants love so badly he hides from it. I would rather he find it in the arms of Konoha or an ally than in the arms of an enemy."

"How do you know that?" Kakashi asked after a moment, he had expected Gai to defend Hiro, but his words left Kakashi wanting, feeling as if Gai was leaving something important out. Almost as if Gai was hiding whatever it was Hiro was hiding. Did Gai know something dangerous, Kakashi wondered.

"What Hiro has, that isn't love." Kakashi said suddenly, as if remembering something, "He's mad, okay? Itachi saw it, and he was a kid. What worries me," Kakashi said as he leaned back against Gai, "Is that Itachi was a kid, and Hiro was like... obsessed with him." Shrugging Kakashi seemed to think that would put an end to it.

"Honestly," Kakashi added before Gai could get mad at him, "I would enjoy seeing Hiro find love-, if it would make him a better person. But I think he's... never going to let go of what he never had with Itachi." Kakashi glanced back at Gai, half expecting anger. "I realize you think you know him better Gai, but..." Kakashi sighed sitting up straight, "There's a reason he never made ANBU captain." Kakashi knew admittance to this would cause a rift between him and Gai, but he had to tell him, "The men were terrified of him. And these are ANBU, so that's saying something. After he returned from the war, after his disappearance, he was different Gai. I know you, and your sensei, even his parents, thought it was for the better, but... Hiro was gone. Whoever came back, that wasn't him

"The men didn't know what to do, often times they would talk among themselves, trying to make one man tell the hokage of his actions. Of his madness. But they were afraid he would find out they did it. Around this time, I was considering leaving, and I was apparently the only one there who wasn't afraid of him. So I told the Hokage. And ironically Hiro put in his application for captain." Kakashi shrugged slightly.

"After that went on for three years, I quit to train a genin cell, and coincidentally, I met Itachi coming out of the Hokages office as I was going in. I told him about Hiro, and he told me he was captain. I was obviously impressed, like everyone." Kakashi leaned back on Gai again, looking over his shoulder at other man, "Itachi was the only man able to control Hiro. That's where his obsession began. And that's where it will end. If Sasuke, " Kakashi frowned here, "Ever kills Itachi, I'm sure then Hiro will finally stop pretending."

"I already knew." Gai rubbed a hand over his face. "Hiro had a reason for Itachi. The madness, there is a reason." Not really wanting to continue the conversation any further Gai finished with, "I doubt we will ever agree on Hiro so let's not. If it makes you uncomfortable to have him here then he won't be."

"Now what would you like as a mission accomplished dinner tonight?" Gai asked standing and looking at Kakashi calmly willing him to drop the subject. In the back of his head he wondered if Kakashi even recalled that Gai had been in ANBU. Then again who he had been in ANBU had been a beast with the personality traits to match.

"I don't think you do." Kakashi said climbing up on the porch, and slipping his hands into his pockets as he looked at Gai, "Hiro was on my squad, if you recall." shrugging as if he didn't care either way, "Well I guess you couldn't recall." Kakashi said as an after thought.

"I'm not uncomfortable with him being here Gai," Kakashi said motioning around the area, "This isn't my situation. I can't forbid you from having your friends over Gai, no matter how much I dislike them. No matter how much they want to kill me." Kakashi smiled, though Gai couldn't tell.

"Hiro," Kakashi said putting his hand on Gai's arm lightly, "Had no reason to attach himself to Itachi. He just needed to follow his orders. And no," Kakashi said drawing his hand back, "There was no reason for his madness. Not the madness with Itachi, and certainly not the madness with me." Kakashi obviously had no intention of allowing Gai to escape this conversation, he was obviously bored enough to turn into an argument.

For a moment, Gai could only blink at Kakashi in sheer incredulity. The only thought that went through Gai's head was that Kakashi hadn't realized yet. Pressing the bridge of his nose Gai sighed.

"Every time you take that I was in ANBU and you weren't so you wouldn't understand tone I feel the vague urge to smack you." Shaking his head, Gai smiled at Kakashi beyond exasperated. "There is a six inch scar on your ribcage where a scythe wielding ninja from Lightning tried to char your insides. I grabbed your hair and swung you out of the way before she got her claws in." Face slightly grim at the memory Gai cleared it with a shake of his head and a smile.

"For your genius I.Q. you miss some of the most obvious things." Gai chuckled as he made his way into the kitchen. "That being said I would think that when I say there was a reason you would believe me but...what do I know?"

Kakashi frowned rubbing his chin thoughtfully, "What do you know?" he mirrored as he followed Gai into the kitchen, still barefoot, "Tell me Gai," Kakashi said as he folded his arms over his chest, and leaned on the wall observing the other man, "What is it about Hiro that makes you so sure he's got good in him, worthy of love?"

Kakashi remembered the incident Gai was referring to, he felt the phantom pains across his ribs at the thought. It had been Gai? He'd never realized. "So you were there." he'd heard a few people speak of Gai having been ANBU, but he'd never recalled it.

"You've obviously," Kakashi said languidly, "been with Hiro through everything?" Kakashi asked suddenly, "Why does he hide then, Gai? If he's so capable of love, the way you are. Why doesn't he love someone, something?"

"We have all changed since then, Kakashi. Or adapted in some way to survive." Gai smiled at Kakashi fondly. "I remember being on a mission where the Daimyo's daughter had been taken. They had her outside ready to execute her and she was chanting our song," Gai sang the song in a deep and haunting voice.

'Dog will track you down wherever you may go

Demon will break your flesh and take your soul

Drill will get your secrets and then you'll burn'

"Our team was something out of a horror story. Getting past that you have three choices: death, retreat or relief." Gai shrugged. Pulling the supplies out to make curry Gai sighed again. "Itachi is a tragedy and Hiro bears a lot of weight for it. The way things play out at some point will determine ultimately if Hiro can move on or not."

Kakashi smiled, remembering the night in which Gai was referring. "I remember that." he said softly, realizing Gai was almost right. Almost, but not quite. Gai himself was proof that his own example was wrong. "And which classification, Gai," Kakashi started slowly, "Would I fall under?" he wasn't sure what he was expecting, but he knew it wasn't 'relief'.

"Hiro took a burden upon himself that he had no right to bare." Kakashi said softly, true he had been on Itachi's squad, more of a security measure than anything, but still…

"I think we both know," Kakashi said as he stood free of the support the wall provided, "How Hiro's story will end."

"You are the classic example of retreat." Gai smiled softly. "You went from out there to more self contained, quieter less people oriented. Always doing missions solo because you didn't want anyone else around."

"You aren't the only one with solo missions. Things with Itachi run deeper than you need to know. One day either I relieve him or die. For all involved I hope Naruto brings Sasuke back or kills him before things with Itachi loop around again."

Beginning to cut up the supplies and make the base for the curry, Gai hummed lightly. "If I'm lucky I'll die again. Just because you were the most celebrated in ANBU doesn't mean that you were necessarily the best informed. Case in point." Waving his arm lightly to indicate himself. "I was the only ANBU never marked and I wore two different masks. Hiro will keep his sanity until he finds the release he needs and I

hope to help him."

Getting the base to simmer, Gai hoped that what happened with Hiro wasn't as serious as Kakashi made it out to be. At times he wondered but Gai had quickly learned that his instincts, though seemingly random and flamboyantly oriented had never proved him wrong. Looking at Kakashi out of the corner of his eye Gai waited to see if Kakashi would just let it drop or not.

Kakashi was a little amused by Gai's response, it wasn't quite what he'd expected, a little more Gai then he'd expected, however. "That's not true." Kakashi said firmly, "I do solo missions, Gai," Kakashi said with slightly more venom in his voice then he'd intended, "Because it's just easier that way." Kakashi knew as soon as he finished speaking, that what Gai was saying about him was actually true. Embarrassing as that was to admit.

A little offended over Gai's comments pertaining to his students Kakashi glanced away, considering a response, but unable to say anything against Gai's words. Sasuke had made his choice, and Kakashi could no longer protect him. No longer help him. And, Lord above forgive him, he prayed Naruto would swiftly end the things with Sasuke, and he wouldn't have to live to watch Itachi kill Sasuke. Better it come from a friend.

Kakashi furrowed his brow, surprised by Gai's thoughtful response, he hadn't expected Gai to be so... serious about this. The fact that they were still talking about it meant that Gai did indeed know more then he himself did, on this matter. "What would you do Gai," Kakashi said after a moment, "If Hiro chose to follow his own insanity?"

"How would you feel," Kakashi said as he shrugged, obviously at a loss, "if he just up and disappeared?" Kakashi hesitated, as if he knew what he was about to say was a little over the line, "Again."

"The same thing I did last time." Gai responded grimly. "If Hiro followed his insanity, I would follow mine. In the end it may solve some problems that give the top jounin and above nightmares and various headaches." Shrugging Gai studied Kakashi. "One way or another it would end a cycle."

Leaning against the counter Gai put his hands on the counter and studied Kakashi. He knew that Kakashi had realized that Gai spoke the truth. Internally Gai wondered how long it would take for Kakashi to realize that just because Gai wasn't labeled a genius meant he was dumb. Gai also belatedly wondered if Kakashi had ever recognized the cunning of Naruto and agile mind but Gai finished his thought with a weary sigh.

"It's only got one way to end." Kakashi said, slightly agitated that Gai still felt as if he had to help Hiro, he didn't understand why Gai couldn't, or wouldn't see him for who he really was. The thing with Hiro, Kakashi had come to realize, was that he seemed to be blind to the fact that he was doing more harm then good.

"You know," Kakashi said after a moment, "If he does go, he'll never come back Gai. And I'd rather not have to watch you go with him." Kakashi knew he sounded slightly... snappish. But he didn't want to have to watch Gai fall into the darkness he knew would never let him go again.

Kakashi almost threatened, barely stopping himself from speaking as he opened his mouth, to follow them into the insanity if they were going to go again (after all of these years, he thought, Dog Demon and Drill would be better, for the worse.). "And you would go back into ANBU with him, then?" Kakashi asked slowly, sounding slightly despondent. 'If you say yes...' Kakashi thought as he lowered his gaze, 'Does that mean he's won?' Kakashi nervously chewed the inside of his cheek, wondering why he was thinking in such a way. Almost as if he were jealous of Hiro.

"You act as if I ever left." Gai chuckled darkly. For a moment the thoughts that had made him a Demon flitted through his mind before Gai breathed him away. Knowing that he was going to have to explain some hard truths to Kakashi.

"There is a reason Ghost Protocol was introduced in ANBU." Gai spoke quietly though he knew his words carried their weight. "You wouldn't watch me go. From the way you sometimes act I figure the moment you can leave here without side effects and not come back you wouldn't spare a thought to me." As much as it hurt for him to say it Gai felt it was the truth. Kakashi would just retreat again and Gai would be set to trying to pull him back out. Then Gai realized that he would stop trying. If Kakashi pulled coward again Gai wouldn't go to him.

Kakashi didn't bother looking up at Gai as he spoke, obviously thinking of something, or someone, from a time when he wasn't entirely him. Gai hadn't really answered his question though, Kakashi realized.

Gai's words cut deep, but no blade cuts as deep as the blade of honesty, and Kakashi could not form the words to deny what Gai said, for he knew it was the truth. As much as it hurt to admit such a thing to himself, Kakashi realized that nothing he had learned from Obito's death had taught him anything.

He was still running, and going nowhere fast.

He was losing Gai, too. Losing him before he'd even begun to possess him.

Kakashi looked up at Gai after a moment, the ANBU, Kakashi realized, his squad... that was the real him. Not the him he'd borrowed from so many people (Obito, Rin, Minato). That was who he was. Where he belonged. Not the shards of other people, he'd placed into his broken exterior.

And he missed it. "You were so good then, Gai." Kakashi said without thinking, "We all were." Raising a hand he ran his fingers slowly through his hair, thinking about the days past spiked his adrenaline, and he wished Hiro hadn't come at all.

After a moments hesitation Kakashi softly whispered, "I'd go back." without thinking about it.

Walking up so he was in Kakashi's face, Gai carefully leaned into Kakashi's ear.

"I wouldn't go back." Gai whispered licking Kakashi's ear unintentionally. Stepping back again, Gai leaned on the counter. "Who we were then were Gods in a game where we would never win the immortality but always have the notoriety our masks gave us. As men we get to enjoy more and actually live. I'd rather have life than death."

Kakashi bit back his reply ('This life is death'), knowing full well that it would do no good for the situation. 'This isn't my life' Kakashi thought, closing his eye Kakashi put a hand up, as if to indicate Gai shouldn't come so close again, 'I shouldn't be here.'.

"We're not the same." Kakashi finally said, opening his eye slowly as he moved his hand up to lightly touch his forehead protector where it covered his sharigan. "You," Kakashi said narrowing his eye at Gai, "Never belonged there."

"Hiro and I are of a different breed, Gai." Kakashi added, beginning to hate himself again.

The ANBU hadn't ruined them, as many would think, it had saved them.

It took a moment for Kakashi to realize that he wasn't losing Gai, he was pushing him away. It was his fault he couldn't be happy (but it was his fault Obito and Rin couldn't be happy). Kakashi dropped his hand to his side, as if he were trying to stop himself before he began, but he realized that maybe it was already too late. He'd never lost his taste for blood, he'd just learned to ignore it, and now that he had no students to distract him he realized just how long it had been since his thirst had been quenched.

"Do you want to fight?" Gai suddenly felt as though he wanted to hit something. "You know what on second thought..." Turning off the burner Gai pulled his spandex suit on the right way. "I don't think at the moment any fight with you would be worth the effort. You feel the need to point out differences and push me away. I won't let you push me away. I'll just go away and come back when I feel like it."

Leaving the kitchen Gai slipped on his sandals.

Kakashi scowled as he watched Gai leaving, he understood the other man's frustration with him, he was frustrated with himself at the moment too. It'd been around two weeks, Kakashi realized. Maybe that was long enough to be able to go on a mission.

Hesitantly moving from his spot, almost as if he thought that walking away from there would break whatever was left of his self control, Kakashi made his way to the door and slipped his sandals on. Leaving the house Kakashi carefully made his way through town, waiting to see if he'd feel any strange sensations.

Rather than make his way to the Hokage tower for a mission Kakashi walked to the Memorial stone, to pay his respect. And think of his options, because really he wondered, what was keeping him from signing up to the ANBU again? Nothing (but Gai).

* * *

Lounging in Ibiki's office Gai let out a long suffering sigh as Ibiki's lip twitched in amusement.

"It took two weeks for Kakashi to completely frustrate you. I think all things considered that isn't a bad haul." Ibiki's voice was emotionless despite the obvious amusement on his face.

"I will have you know this isn't frustration this is a timeout from an argument." Gai responded pouting. "Tell me I can go on missions tomorrow."

"You can go on missions tomorrow but you aren't allowed to be gone longer than a week at a time for a while." Ibiki scrawled lightly. "I need you to do some observation for me."

Nodding Gai left Ibiki's office. Deciding to take a walk around the village. Gai strolled along buying different supplies as he went. He was conscious of people's stares but he ignored it.

Sakura, in town on an errand for Tsunade, was surprised to see Gai-sensei in town as she hadn't seen him in a while. At first she barely gave it any thought, but remembering the story Tenten had told her she quickly decided to make it her top priority.

"Gai-sensei?" she called as she rushed up to him, "How are you?" she asked politely, though it was obvious she had something different on her mind, and then without really giving Gai time to answer she set into her steady stream of questions, much more like an interrogation than anything else.

"I've been hearing some stories about you around town." she said as she looked up at him, with wide curious eyes, "About Kakashi-sensei too. And I was wondering if you could tell me the truth regarding these stories?" She shifted the basket on her arm, clearing her throat nervously.

"I heard that Kakashi-sensei and you were married now, is this true?" she asked, her cheeks flushing, "I heard, also, that Kakashi-sensei was actually a," Sakura paused to look around, before leaning forward, "a woman, i-is he?"

Kakashi, who'd come back into town to pick a few things up for Pakkun, hadn't noticed either Gai or Sakura until he heard Sakura calling out to the other man. Once he did notice them, he slipped into a near-by alley-way, and leaned on the wall listening to the young girls questions he smiled to himself, her naivety surprised him.

"My dear rival finally agreed to join me in holy matrimony." Gai grinned toothily and set off a genjutsu to show the sunset and crashing waves. "He is my darling rival, wife and companion."

"Kakashi as a woman? Whatever gave you that idea? He is my wife and I would appreciate you not spreading such speculation." Gai lectured Sakura lightly.

"Uh, Gai-sensei." Sakura said awkwardly, "I'm not telling anyone your wife is a woman." at this statement a few nearby women and men gave Gai and Sakura curious stares, "I mean... wait, what do I mean?" Sakura frowned, obviously agitated, "Shouldn't you be calling him your husband then?" she asked curiously.

Clearing her throat Sakura motioned vaguely around the area, "I've heard these rumors from other people. I haven't actually told anyone else but you. And if he isn't a she... then why did the two of you get married?" Sakura tried to use a gentle tone, but it came out slightly incredulous.

"Why does one normally marry?" Gai tilted his head. "Kakashi is my husband and my wife. I call him my wife because I am his husband. I am glad that you aren't spreading such salacious gossip. It is quite vexing. Hopefully that clears it up for you some."

"That didn't clear anything up!" Sakura said sighing exasperatedly, "Normally people get married because they're in love, or because they want to start a family. And I know for a fact Kakashi-sensei isn't capable of that sort of love. But you two... you're both men. So that rules out the whole family aspect."

Sakura huffed, obviously wanting to get her way, and annoyed that she wasn't, "Maybe Kakashi-sensei would give me a straight answer, as you don't seem inclined to do so." Pouting Sakura put her hands on her hips, "Maybe," she said threateningly, "Tsunade-sama will know."

Smiling brightly, Gai leaned down his eyes flashing, "Let me give you a bit of advice as a ninja that has survived a long time. If you want to survive I would recommend you learn to look below the underneath. I also recommend that you expand your thinking." Standing back up Gai tapped on his chin lightly.

"In fact I think I should suggest a good course of action to fix your narrow minded view of relationships to the Hokage. For one as intelligent as you are I would have hoped you would be more enlightened." Gai put his hand on his hip and flashed a quick grin. Even though it pained him to admit it some of what Sakura's comments had hit home. Gai had wanted children and looked forward to fatherhood. As things stood now Gai doubted he would get to even adopt.

"I have to get going now but this has been really informative." Bowing his head, Gai left Sakura behind.

Sakura was startled, she hadn't meant to offend Gai, but clearly she had. Raising a hand in farewell she felt her stomach go cold with fear. Maybe Tsunade would be mad at her for the way she'd offended Gai, turning she rushed off to finish her errand, and to see Tsunade.

Kakashi frowned, surprised Gai had been so short with Sakura, true her words had been annoying, but she didn't understand it, she was just curious. Slipping out of the alley he fell into step beside Gai, "Gai," he said softly, awkwardly struggling to get the words, he knew he'd never say, to form on his tongue (Sorry I offended you).

"We obviously have to discuss a few things." Kakashi finally said, though it was nothing close to what he'd intended to say.

"I'm sure we do." Not feeling particularly interested in talking Gai felt some sarcasm dripping from the sentence. Taking a deep breath Gai managed to get his mind calm. Flashing through hand signals he sent a clone off to deliver a message to the Hokage. Continuing on Gai didn't say anything else. Stopping at the ninja supply store Gai picked up some blank scrolls and ink before continuing on to another shop. Once his purchases were completed Gai made his way home.

Kicking off his shoes Gai put his purchases away, leaving the scrolls and ink on the table before going to change his clothes. Once he had slipped on a pair of long shorts and a t-shirt Gai put the curry back on. Going to the dining room table, Gai picked up the book on seal making. For the moment Gai wanted to be quiet and puzzle out his seal book.

Kakashi walked home with Gai in silence, trying to think of an easy way to tell the other man that he wanted to join ANBU again. But not able to form the words, along with others. Once they reached home, and Gai set about reading his seal book Kakashi decided to throw etiquette out the window.

Walking into the kitchen he put water on to boil for tea, and stood thinking over his next choice of words very carefully. If Gai didn't want to discuss things, then they wouldn't discuss them. He'd just do it. It was, after all, his life (no matter how stolen it was).

Walking out of the kitchen Kakashi paused in the dining room doorway, and lightly ran his hand over the frame, "I've decided," he said softly, "That I would like to put in for ANBU captain." Kakashi didn't care how petty Gai would see this statement. He himself thought the idea petty, but it didn't matter. He wanted ANBU, so he would have ANBU.

Feeling a vein in his forehead throb, Gai put his book down. Turning he regarded Kakashi blankly. Then Gai turned back to his book. Carefully Gai counted in his head. He refused to play the game that Kakashi seemed intent to play.

Knowing that his color was high and his breathing was fast, Gai took the time to press on certain points in his body to calm down. Thinking about it Gai could see why Kakashi wanted his ANBU days back. It was familiar territory for him and Kakashi was all about the familiar and safe routines he established for himself.

Then Gai realized that he himself would be doing some observation work for Ibiki and he would bet a kidney that he would at some point be set to watch Kakashi. Gai would do his job and if he thought Kakashi was impaired in anyway he would get him out of ANBU. If Kakashi was fine then Gai would deal with it in his own way. Mind made up, Gai shrugged in response to Kakashi's comment.

Kakashi watched Gai carefully expecting some sort of reaction. An outburst, maybe something overly emotionally. But it seemed that Gai was content to keep his anger in, this time. Kakashi was a little taken aback by this calm reaction, and narrowed his eyes.

When Gai shrugged Kakashi let out a sigh, and turned, walking out and back into the kitchen Kakashi put his hands into his pockets and stood staring at the tea pot, waiting for it to boil, he realized he felt strange. Distant. Almost... inhuman.


	5. Chapter 5

**Title:** Marriage of Hard Work and Genius

**Author Notes:** This is going to be one of the shorter chapters and because the reviews have been keeping me motivated and pointed out some flaws I need to fix I figured I would get this out and save the rest for tomorrow when I have more time. Also there is violence in this chapter as well. Just a recap, Kakashi = Dog, Hiro = Drill and Gai = Demon.

* * *

Kakashi seemed to, Hiro had noticed, thrive on assassinations. It's what he was best at, and though he wouldn't usually have a partner for an assassination, this was too big of a mission for just one man. Though Hiro had to leave the main target to Kakashi, he himself had plenty of people to play with.

Things were going smoothly, and the blood seemed to be running in a small stream through the ice and snow that covered the ground. Kakashi had finished, and now he was tearing through the guards, who'd come in response to the alarms, as if they were made of tissue paper.

They finished almost as soon as they'd begun, and Drill almost felt sad that Demon wasn't with them, because this was how it should be. This was who they were, and he found it a little depressing that Demon couldn't see, or accept that. Not the way he and Dog had.

Kakashi was trembling as the adrenaline wore off. It had been long, too long, time since he'd been able to do something like this, and though he'd gotten to use chidori on other missions, it'd never felt quite so good, sounded quite so right, as it did on an ANBU mission.

And now the white (so pure, and perfect) was stained red, and it was right, and it was just.

And he needed more.

Kakashi breathed out slowly, as he closed his eyes, he was tired though. Tireder than he knew he should be. He hadn't used the sharingan that much, so why did he feel so drained?

"That's it." Hiro's voice, though he was whispering, seemed deafeningly loud to Kakashi right now, and he nodded stiffly. The blood, he noticed, was freezing on his arm. Hiro picked their cloaks up, and held Kakashi's out to him. It was stained with blood. Kakashi put it on, and breathed deep, enjoying the scent of the blood. Enjoying the smell of fear.

From his location well hidden, Gai had observed the madness that was ANBU's at play. His thoughts were his own as he made note of different things as the assassination took place. Hiro's moaning as someone gave him a bit of a challenge before dying at his hand was expected. He reveled in his kills it seemed but no more so then he would normally. There didn't appear to be any signs of psychopathic tendencies that marked a ninja on the edge.

Nodding to himself Gai turned his attention to Kakashi and something about Kakashi's chakra gave Gai pause. Something wasn't right, he could tell from the body language but Kakashi was well trained not to portray any outward signs and so Gai just took note of the fixations that he observed. Gai always found it morbidly humorous how his Demon mask allowed him to feel the ruthless emotions of those that were his brothers, Drill and Dog. Demon could almost taste their love for this type of work and though they called him a monster Gai didn't revel.

Sensing interlopers Gai hunkered down and waited. He had his orders not to interfere unless death was close. Gai wondered blatantly if either man noticed the genjutsu that had been placed on them. It was quite pretty, Gai could admit. Nicely executed and seamless. Looking for the discrepancy in order to break this particular genjutsu was simply a case of semantics.

Counting in his head Gai wondered if either man had even started to feel the fatigue. As Hiro handed Kakashi his cloak Gai observed and mentally braced himself. He would bang the two men's heads together if they allowed themselves to be taken by the three ninja who currently had them securely bonded in their own minds for the moment.

Kakashi sighed strangely as he opened his sharingan, once again, he could feel the effects of it dragging him down already, but he thought he could take care of this before he was too weak. Once his sharingan was opened the genjutsu around them seemed to shimmer, to him at least. He realized he could easily dispel it, but that wouldn't allow for much of a fight.

"Did you notice," Kakashi drawled slowly as he drew his katana underneath his cloak, knowing he wouldn't have enough chakra to use chidori again, "how there are no shadows now, Drill?" Hiro looked around the area, and mentally cursed himself for not noticing earlier.

How could he have missed such thing, when shadows were his main fighting force. Hiro knelt beside Kakashi, as he drew his own katana, "I'm ready." he said looking up at Kakashi, who seemed much to his surprise, quite faint.

Using most of his remaining chakra to dispel the genjutsu, Kakashi and Hiro scanned the area, trying to locate the shinobi responsible for the genjutsu.

Gai winced when Kakashi dispelled the genjutsu. The enemy ninja had already layered it so chakra dispelling it triggered another layer to pop up. Having a passing familiarity with the technique involved, Gai had to give the enemy ninja credit. The subtly was beautiful.

Soon Kakashi and Hiro would get paranoid if they panicked. The three enemy ninja had basically set up a drain. Kakashi and Hiro's own chakra was fueling the genjutsu and the way the enemy ninja swaggered around told Gai that this wasn't the first time that this genjutsu had been employed successfully.

As the enemy ninja moved around the assassination location, Gai just watched his two marks. He wondered why it was taking so long for them to figure out how to get out of the jutsu. While causing pain wouldn't break the genjutsu, simply fluctuating chakra would get them out. Resolving that when this was over both Hiro and Kakashi would be in a genjustu refresher course and a kick to the pants.

Kakashi knelt slowly with Hiro, causing Hiro to give him a sidelong-look, Kakashi leaned close so that only Hiro would be able to hear when he spoke, "I think," he whispered as he raised a hand to lightly touch the other mans shoulder, "I'm getting too weak, too fast." Hiro, not seeming to understand, simply stared at the other man, until Kakashi pushed him away annoyed as he motioned around.

Finally seeming to understand that Kakashi wanted him to dispel the genjutsu Hiro nodded, as he carefully began to look around the area, they had to have started the genjutsu from some specific point. Some where too clean. Too white. Too... Hiro noticed, after a moment, that one area of the snow, where there should be blood, was perfect. Undisturbed.

"You're going to faint." Hiro said flatly, and Kakashi looked at him blankly, until he noticed where Hiro was looking. Standing up slowly Kakashi took a couple of steps forward, before falling face first into the snow.

Kakashi's chakra ran out across the snow, as he pressed his palm flat into the snow, sending disrupting waves into the genjutsu, causing it to waver, and ultimately break. Unfortunately for Kakashi, though, he was now left without the chakra he needed for jutsus. He'd have to use his katana.

Hiro leapt to his feet and rushed toward the men, who likely hadn't realized their genjutsu was down until they saw him moving, drawing his katana up he quickly brought it down through the air, slicing down through one of the men. Causing the other two to charge him as Kakashi climbed up onto his knees, but didn't move to help.

Gai watched the two failing to hold off their attackers but did nothing to help. It would make his life easier if they were beaten up a bit and were more receptive to his words. As he watched them take the beating and be dragged off, Gai followed quietly behind making note of where the two were being taken so he could see if it was a place that could cause a potential threat to Konoha at a later date.

Hiro knew, even as he brought his katana down that the man he was attacking wasn't real, merely a substitute. But he couldn't draw back, couldn't stop himself, almost as if he had stopped caring, and as low as his chakra reserves were he wondered if perhaps he really had stopped caring?

He realized too late as he blocked, and countered, trying despite his mind shutting down, that he had Kakashi with him. Gai's Kakashi. He had a part of the world here that he needed to protect, the same way Gai would have protected, and had protected, him.

He was getting frantic, and he could tell when Kakashi didn't come to help him, that the other man actually had fainted. His swings, which were usually precise and measured, were wide and completely missing his mark. It wasn't from fatigue, Hiro realized as one of the men caught his arm, it was fear.

How foreign such a feeling was to him now, he almost didn't remember what it felt like.

Hiro's breathing was becoming ragged as he jerked his arm free, dropping the katana to the snow, balling his trembling hands into fists, and swinging with all of the force he could summon, into the closest ninja, the man hit the snow, coughing, and the other two men grabbed his arms from behind.

It was eerily familiar, and try as he might, Hiro couldn't pull his arms free. He was too frantic, too hysterical.

The man he'd knocked to the ground jumped up as Hiro managed to get an arm free, picking a bō up that he'd dropped to the ground the man swung it around catching Hiro in the temple, and sending him crashing into the nearest ninja, unconscious.

It took two of the men to drag Hiro, as large as he was. The man dragging Kakashi, who recognized the two mens masks, joked to his comrades about them being the first to catch, and kill two of the most famous ANBU of Konohagakure.

Once they got to their hideout they drug Hiro and Kakashi into a small room, tying their arms behind them. The men stood around their captives, curiously discussing whether the two men would simply escape the ropes, until the youngest of the three pulled some senbon from his back pouch, and poked the two unconscious men in the shoulders, a sedative he explained.

The three adjourned to the main area, and began discussing what to do with the two men, (to kill them, torture, or bargain with.) They ultimately decided torturing them for information, and then killing them would be the best option- no matter how long it took to get any information out of the two men.

None of them seemed to have noticed Gai's presence

Listening to the three men talk Gai felt the need to roll his eyes. Really more than a bit irritated he wondered how long Dog and Drill would last if tortured and then Gai realized that it would be in his best interest to make sure that both returned in working order.

Shifting slightly Gai took out his kunai and threw them. Two men went down quickly and the third man tried to get away but Gai caught him quickly. Stringing the man up by his neck, Gai questioned the man a bit before ending his life. Walking into the cavern, Gai studied the two men in front of him.

From the third man he had gotten the information on the sedative used and knew neither man would be in working condition for a while. Leaving them tied up Gai tossed Hiro over his shoulder and tucked Kakashi under one arm. Making his way back to Konoha was slow going but once he arrived, Gai dropped both men off at the ANBU medic room before taking himself off to give his report as well as theirs.

* * *

Kakashi wasn't sure why, but he dreamed of flying while unconscious. When the medic woke him, he found out that one shouldn't dream while sedated. Perhaps, Kakashi mused as looked blearily at the ceiling, he was losing his mind.

When told that a third ANBU had brought him in, Kakashi was confused, he hadn't known another ANBU was in the area. He hadn't been paying attention, mentally scolding himself, Kakashi decided he needed to train more from now on. He was obviously getting sloppy. After he was given a soldier pill to recover from his chakra loss Kakashi stood warily in the corner and watched as they went to wake Hiro.

Hiro's mask was broken Kakashi noticed, and that gave him cause to wonder just how long he'd fought alone. He would also, he told himself, have to be more careful when using the sharingan from now on. Demon wasn't with them anymore, he reminded himself, he and Drill needed to realize their limits, and stop over exerting themselves.

Kakashi was pulled from his reverie by incoherent babbling from Hiro, only half conscious. The medics began to discuss something, as they turned away, and Kakashi frowned, as one of the medics quietly asked him to leave.

Leaving despite the overwhelming urge to stay and watch, Kakashi was barely half-way down the hall, one hand on the wall for support, when he heard a crash come from the medic room. Wincing Kakashi paused, before hesitantly making his way to the doorway. He'd see Gai, he decided. Later he would find out what Hiro had done, or what had been done to him. As Kakashi made his way home, he wondered why he had never before noticed how far out it was. After what felt like hours Kakashi stumbled in the doorway, he removed his cloak with trembling fingers, and looked down to see if Gai's sandals were present, before slowly, carefully lowering himself into a sitting position, and dragging his boots off.

Jutsuing home after his report, Gai dropped his ANBU clothes and changed into a pair of board shorts. Walking into the living room, Gai knelt next to Kakashi. Without a word he took Kakashi's weapons and put them to the side. Later he would sharpen it and check it for nicks.

"I have the shower running for you. You aren't getting in bed as you are." Gai spoke calmly. "Do you think you can make it?" Without prompting Gai also helped Kakashi out of his armor. Then moving slowly he put their equipment together on the dining room table for cleaning later.

Creating a clone Gai sent it off to check on Hiro. Then Gai focused his attention on Kakashi. Patiently Gai waited for some sign of Kakashi's response.

Kakashi looked up at Gai slowly as he began to speak, almost as if seeing the man there surprised him, after a moment he nodded, slowly, cautiously rising to his feet Kakashi gave Gai a strange look, as if expecting the man to say, or do something.

"I'm okay, Gai." Kakashi said quietly, obviously not okay, as he walked past the other man. He wasn't willing to admit it, or in anyway let Gai realize that he had been right, but Kakashi was slowly beginning to realize that Gai had been right. The ANBU was no place for him to be any more.

Pausing in the doorway, Kakashi gripped the frame tightly, "Uh, I think Hiro would benefit from your assistance at the moment then I would." Kakashi's voice was cold, distant. A way Gai had probably never expected to hear him speak after their ANBU days had ended.

"I am exactly where I need to be." Gai's tone had a dangerous edge and Kakashi stiffed instinctively. "It's a good thing a friendly picked you up or you wouldn't have made it back isn't it."

Turning slowly Kakashi regarded Gai wearily. "You were there?" Keeping his tone bland, Kakashi tried to tap down on his frustration but failed. "Why…"

Interrupting Gai yanked Kakashi's shirt over his head and off. Kakashi couldn't fight him off and found himself hustled into the shower. Before Kakashi could finish processing what had happened he was naked under the shower head and Gai was taking his clothes to be washed.

"When are you going to realize that being an ANBU was fine when you were alone but now you have to remember that you have someone to come home to." Gai's voice was hard and angry his eyes unusually dark and Kakashi had problems blinking the water out of his eyes. "You are getting older and your genius ways aren't going to take you far if you haven't put in the hard work to keep yourself together. I love you Kakashi but you need to realize that and learn to love yourself and life too." With a sad smile, Gai left Kakashi to broad.

Kakashi could only sit down on the bench in the shower in shock, his mind processing it all. Gai was really Demon, it wasn't just him copying something he had overheard. That tone of voice was the exactly the same and the words were exactly something Demon had told him once when he had almost died in Lightning.

Shaking Kakashi tried to get a hold of himself but found himself unable to function well enough to stand again. If tears ran down his face while the shower water was hitting him it was only because Kakashi had realized that through his worst days and his best, Gai knew him and loved him anyway and that was a glue Kakashi hadn't realized would hold him together. Finally after his resolve had returned Kakashi cleaned himself up and readied himself to ask questions. There were many things about Gai, he needed to clarify and know.


	6. Chapter 6

**Title:** Marriage of Hard Work and Genius

**Author Notes:** There is some M rated content towards the end. Review if you like. I was proud that I got this out earlier but I may have hiccuped while editing so if you see a place I messed up let me know as always.

* * *

When Gai's clone arrived at the ANBU medic room, one of the medics was standing outside the doorway holding a tissue to his nose, which was bleeding, "Ah, Gai-san," and obviously broken, as was shown through the way he was speaking, "you're here!" he seemed relieved, just then the second medic walked up with the Hokage in tow, obviously having some how managed to convince her to come down stairs despite the work she needed to finish (or maybe that was how he got her).

Sakura, who Tsunade had brought along to tend to the medic who'd exerted himself dealing with Hiro, went up to the man, who knelt for her to examine him. "Gai-san," the second medic seemed surprised to see him, "What are you doing here?" he wondered if perhaps they'd let Kakashi go home too soon, and Gai was here to ask why. "Is everything alright?" he asked, before quickly turning to Tsunade, "Hokage-sama, please don't enter the room just yet, we are waiting on a light. If we enter the shadows he may be subject to lash out at us, as he seems to believe he is under attack."

"Oh for fuck's sake." Gai's clone sighed.

"It will be fine." Walking in the room Gai yelled. "Get your shit together." Slamming the door behind him, Gai leaned against it and waited for Hiro to approach him. "I think it may be time for you to hang ANBU up for awhile. We are getting too damn old for this mess."

Shifting to sit cross legged. Gai kept himself still and waited for whatever Hiro wanted to do.

When Hiro, from his safety in the shadows, saw the door open he quickly retreated into the shadows. Safe from sight he was surprised to hear Gai. Raising his hands he covered his face and breathed deep, trying desperately to calm himself. He felt strangely... violent.

At Gai's suggestion, however, Hiro slipped out of the shadows, and hesitantly sat down in front of the other man, drawing his legs up he folded his arms across his knees and rested his forehead against his forearm. He realized, now, that he had acted rashly, could see now where he was.

Gai was right. "I'm sorry, Gai." he half-whispered. He didn't have to explain himself to Gai, he knew Gai would, though none other would, understand. He knew Gai knew why he felt he needed to be in ANBU, knew Gai knew this was the only place he'd ever actually been happy.

"I didn't realize," Hiro whispered squeezing his eyes shut, to keep himself from crying, because really that'd just be too embarrassing, "I was home." he knew that would sound strange, for how many enemy nin kept a well stocked med room to torture people in?

Hiro laughed breathlessly after a moment, obviously forcing it, before he looked up at Gai, and offered a weak smile, "I think I'm losing my mind." he said softly, though he knew there were many who would argue that he'd lost his mind a long time ago.

"Cue temporarily hanging it up to put things in perspective." Gai sighed rubbing his forehead. "You only really have to worry about your sanity when you stop questioning it." Smiling at Hiro lightly, Gai remembered who had been outside and shook his head.

"The medic went to get the Hokage because you were a bit much." Gai sighed. "My suggestion is being polite and putting in a request to be put on the reserves. You do have other talents you can look into. Be a teacher. You can torture people and it is called teaching them a skill. Only downside is you can't kill them."

Hiro smiled slightly at Gai's suggestion. Gai was right, he would enjoy being a teacher... as long as he got an older cell, he wouldn't be able to handle anyone considered a genius, let alone teach them anything. "I miss Sarutobi-sama." Hiro suddenly said, looking away to conceal the flush that had risen to his cheeks. "Tsunade-sama is good, but... she makes me uncomfortable." Hiro admitted awkwardly running a hand over his hair.

After a moment he turned back to Gai, looking slightly despondent, "I'm sorry. I realize you probably wanted to see Kakashi, but you had to come down here for this." Hiro hesitantly, almost nervously rose to his feet, casting a glance to the broken mask laying on the floor.

"I suppose," he said, "It is time for me to... let this go. All of it." he quickly added the last part, as if to indicate that he was finally willing to allow himself to let go of something he'd never had.

Hiro quickly pulled his emotions back, rubbing his eyes he shook his head slightly, "Heh, guess it's time I grew up too." he said flatly, as if he doubted such an idea.

"Woman do that to you." Gai came to the realization with a slight margin of insight. Blinking slightly at the thought to examine it more later he put it away. "I miss Sarutobi- sama too but Tsunade-sama is who we got so..." With a shrug Gai made a helpless gesture.

At Hiro's Kakashi comment Gai rolled his eyes heavenward. "Kakashi will have one foot in the grave before he admits he needs me for anything." Shifting up to his feet Gai stood grinning at Hiro. "Growing up isn't always a bad thing. It can just be very annoying at times. Don't grow up too much though."

"Well, that may be the case today." Hiro said frowning thinking of how Kakashi had used too much chakra, too fast. Hiro seemed to come to a realization suddenly, "How did we get here?" Hiro questioned folding his arms over his chest, "I don't remember anything past..." Hiro frowned tilting his head slightly, "Uh, fighting. I guess I got knocked out." he said furrowing his brow.

"Ah, I suppose it doesn't matter." Hiro said shrugging, looking at Gai for a moment he smiled awkwardly, "Guess it's time to hand in my mask." he said sighing, knowing full well that after this he'd likely be forced to retire anyway.

"A friendly picked you both up. The friendly, otherwise known as Demon followed you both out and neither of you noticed ." Gai gave Hiro a pointed look that made the other flinch slightly in embarrassment. "Considering the mask is busted I imagine that they will paste it together and retire it. Do you need me to get you anything?"

Hiro slowly, hesitantly bent down and picked the mask, and pieces up from the floor, looking at it he frowned. Without getting up in the morning and having this mask to hide behind, what was he to do now? "I suppose they will." he said quietly accepting Gai statement about him following with another wince. If he and Kakashi had been still able both would have noticed Demon.

Without having a mask to live behind Hiro wondered if he would be able to stand living with himself? Hiro looked up at Gai and blinked several times, "Uh, no. I'll be fine Gai." He wouldn't be fine, but he couldn't admit that. "Just... go home," Hiro laughed, "To your wife. I need to... do this." he said quietly, as he looked up at the door, and frowned. Hesitantly opening the door, Hiro turned toward Gai, and stared at him for a moment, before smiling at him, walking out of the room he bowed to Tsunade quickly, before asking her in a half whisper if he could talk to her alone.

With a sigh the clone dispelled and wondered how out of it Hiro had to be not to realize the Gai he had been speaking to was a clone.

* * *

Kakashi scowled, climbing into bed he laid on his back, under the warm blankets, and stared blankly at the ceiling. He should eat the snack, he should. But he didn't care about what he should do. He didn't care about what was right, and what was wrong.

And he certainly didn't care that he had Obito's eye open, along with his own.

Kakashi was surprised to realize that he was longing for Gai. He didn't know why, but he just felt... strange, and thought that perhaps Gai could fix that. Unsure he decided the best thing to do was ignore the feeling, along with everything else he was feeling, which was a shockingly wide array of emotions, and he just couldn't understand why.

Meanwhile, Gai was doing laundry and puttering around the house cleaning. He hadn't really done more than get Kakashi some water and a light snack that he put on the nightstand before continuing other tasks. Gai began the task of cleaning Kakashi's armor with vigor. Scrubbing hard to get out stains and keep them from setting. Gai's own armor had only secondary stains and didn't take Gai got the rush of information about Hiro from his clone, he nodded thoughtfully. Resolving to make a quick stop at the flower shop later on. Gai figured it would be a nice gesture to send a flower of some sort. Sending a bouquet of white Daffodils and Iris, Gai would drop the bouquet off on his way home from training the next day.

Walking into his bedroom when all his menial tasks were completed Gai took a moment to study Kakashi. Gai lay down on top of the covers. Not feeling the need to speak for the moment he let Kakashi be. Lifting his hand he traced the bridge of Kakashi's nose lightly.

Kakashi didn't move when Gai entered the room, and when he got in bed Kakashi didn't even look at him. The house didn't seem so cold to him now that Gai was next to him, he realized. When Gai traced the bridge of his nose, Kakashi closed his eyes, sighing tiredly.

He couldn't speak he realized, as a wave of sadness washed over him, accompanied by an after thought of just how useless he'd been today. Absently he wondered if Hiro was okay, he opened his mouth to ask, but the words that came out weren't at all what he'd intended; "I'm so useless."

He was whispering, he realized, suddenly wishing he'd put his mask back on so that Gai wouldn't have been able to understand him, "I almost got him killed." just like everyone else that depended on him, "I wasn't paying attention. I should have seen that trap."

"Hhhmmm." Gai tilted his head lightly not in the slightest bit interested in contradicting Kakashi. "At some point in life everyone has a useless moment. Hiro is fine. He didn't react well to waking up in a different setting. Both of you need some remedial training and to get back to ANBU level fitness. For all you both live for it neither of you have been training the way you need to."

"You made it home. You live, you learn and you don't fall for the same set up again." Shrugging Gai decided to let Kakashi have his moment. Kissing the other man on the cheek, Gai snuggled up to Kakashi. He waited to be pushed away not exactly sure how Kakashi would take his touch.

"Stop it." Kakashi hissed, his voice barely audible, shifting, painfully onto his side, facing the wall. He wouldn't, couldn't touch Gai right now he realized. If he did it would be for all of the wrong reasons, and he didn't want to do that, not to Gai. But still, he hadn't pushed him away.

Gai was right, though Kakashi wouldn't admit it to him. But part of him, the part that had never quite liked Hiro, was asking why Hiro, who claimed to be so good with Genjutsu, hadn't noticed it? The same part, he realized, that had always felt a twinge of jealousy (that he would never admit to) at seeing how easily Gai and Hiro had gotten along.

Kakashi raised a hand to pull the blankets closer, covering his face with them, he let out a shaky breath. As far as he could tell, Kakashi thought, Hiro hadn't had a useless moment. "I didn't." Kakashi finally said after a moment, "I didn't make it home."

"You are here now. So you made it home." Gai responded into the back of Kakashi's head not in the least bit bothered by Kakashi's attitude.

Gai just let himself hold Kakashi loosely. Yawning slightly, Gai felt sleep starting to tug at him. Fighting it Gai hoped it would be over soon. Then realizing he wasn't going to be awake much longer, Gai settled down meditatively.

Setting his internal clock to a time early in the morning and suitable to him getting a lot of things done. Settling into silence Gai felt some tension still in Kakashi's body.

"Is there something you want to talk about koi?"

Gai didn't seem to understand what he meant, and Kakashi decided it was best that way. Talk? He wasn't sure he could, even if he wanted to. Gai didn't know him anymore, Kakashi realized. Or maybe he didn't know Gai anymore. "I wouldn't know," Kakashi whispered against the blanket, hunching his shoulders slightly, as he drew his legs up to his stomach, "What to say."

Or where to start, he realized. Kakashi could tell Gai was falling asleep, and he wondered if it was normal to feel so...betrayed over it? He'd never felt this way before, and honestly he couldn't understand why he felt this way now.

Pushing the blanket away slowly Kakashi shifted further toward the edge of the bed, sitting up he put his hands on his knees and looked at the floor. Now that he was sitting up he felt dizzy. Dizzy and tired.

When Kakashi sat up, Gai woke up more. Shifting himself up, Gai rubbed Kakashi's back slowly. "Say what you want to say." Gai slowly hit the different points on Kakashi's back to relieve pressure. "I know that I am happy to have you home." Shifting just so Gai wrapped his arms around Kakashi and kissed him on the back of his neck. Nuzzling him briefly, Gai sat down beside Kakashi and looked at him.

Kakashi sat silently, tense and feeling awkwardly exposed without his mask. He felt so strange, and Gai's calm, comforting words, were only making things worse. "Gai," Kakashi said softly, leaning against the other man, resting his head on Gai's shoulder he realized his breathing was becoming slightly labored, "I feel..." Kakashi raised a hand to place it on his chest, closing his eyes again he tried to think of the right choice of words.

But they wouldn't come. "So bad." Kakashi finally said, not entirely sure what he meant. He was sure Gai wouldn't either, but it didn't matter. Kakashi sighed heavily, his voice coming out thin, and breaking slightly, "Just go to bed Gai." Sitting up straight, slightly embarrassed to have let his guard down so much in front of Gai, Kakashi looked away.

"Only if you go to bed with me." Gai responded stubbornly. Though he was more weary than he had ever been in a long time, he had no intention of letting Kakashi off the hook that easily. "I know you aren't use to sharing your thoughts but you have to get it out sometime."

Kakashi scowled, turning toward Gai after a slight hesitation, "Not really." he said softly, trying, and nearly succeeding in pushing his feelings down. Shaking his head slightly he reached out and patted Gai's arm lightly, "Fine." he mumbled.

Without thinking Kakashi leaned forward and lightly kissed Gai, something he hadn't done before without Gai first kissing him. Flushing slightly, a little embarrassed, Kakashi looked down at the bed, "Sleep." he said softly.

Hopping under the covers Gai made sure to leave room for Kakashi. Patting the bed next to him, Gai pulled the covers up to his chin. Waiting patiently for Kakashi to join him. Gai tried to hide the fact that he was blushing hotly from the kiss, Kakashi had initiated. Trying to will the rush of arousal from his veins Gai hoped Kakashi didn't notice.

Kakashi hesitated before slipping under the blanket beside Gai, and almost nervously wrapping an arm around the other man. He felt strange. Sort of warm, and sort of fuzzy. Was he supposed to feel this way, he wondered. Was this how Gai felt? Did normal people feel this way?

He couldn't ask Gai, because that would seem strange. And besides that he didn't want to talk about it anyway. Kakashi closed his eyes, and leaned into Gai's warmth. It was nice against the chill Kakashi knew was only in his skin, and he realized that he actually did sort of want to talk to Gai. Maybe, he mused, he could talk to him tomorrow.

Kissing Kakashi on the forehead, Gai snuggled down and was soon snoring lightly away. During the night he was pretty sure he turned Kakashi into a teddy bear because he remembered waking up with a face full of hair. At that point he remembered pulling slightly away from the tickling tendrils.

When Gai next woke up he was face down and strangely content. Looking over at Kakashi, Gai blinked slowly. For the first time in a long time, Gai had a lazy moment and lounged in bed gathering his thoughts. A staunch morning person Gai had made a big to do list already by the time he deemed it time to get moving. Even then Gai stayed in bed to watch Kakashi. Coupled with the fact he had an erection that wouldn't go down, Gai figured taking care of that would be a good idea. Grinding his erection down into the mattress Gai sighed happily as some of his tension drained away.

Sleep wasn't something that came easily to Kakashi after a mission where he'd really messed up (or an ANBU mission in general), so when he laid down with Gai he hadn't expected to get any real sleep. Gai fell asleep quickly, and Kakashi listened to his slight snoring, used to it by now, before he himself finally drifted off to sleep.

He slept on through the night until it neared morning, though he awoke, he didn't make any move to get up, not even bothering to shift in his place. Keeping his eyes closed Kakashi stayed where he was beside Gai's prone form. When Gai's breathing changed, and Kakashi knew he was awake, still he didn't move.

Hearing Gai sigh, however, caused Kakashi to lazily open his eyes and look at the man beside him, what Gai was doing sort of took him by surprise, "What are you doing, Gai?" he asked lazily, obviously amused.

"Enjoying my youth." Gai deadpanned before putting his head in his pillow to cover the fact that he had turned beet red. "You would wake up now." Picking his head up Gai smiled gently at Kakashi. "Did you at least get some sleep?" Deciding to turn his embarrassing situation around and deflect attention if he could.

"What would you like for breakfast?" Gai was harder than stone but he figured if he could hop in the bathroom for a few minutes he could take care of his issue and Kakashi would only get to poke minimal fun at his expense.

Kakashi smiled slightly at Gai, as he rolled onto his side, "You're pathetic." he said teasingly, wondering if Gai would take offense to the comment, he decided to change the subject before he could. Reaching out he lightly ran his hand down Gai's arm, "Let's forget breakfast for now." he said softly, shifting closer he lightly kissed Gai's cheek.

Hoping Gai would understand what he meant, but figuring the other man would need a little bit of a hint, Kakashi ran his hand up Gai's arm, and over his shoulder, before burying his fingers in Gai's hair, "Just stay here with me for a little while." Kakashi said softly as he leaned forward to lightly kiss the other man, "Okay?" he asked, smiling with what he hoped was his most tantalizing smile.

Grumbling good naturedly about being called pathetic, Gai sighed lightly at Kakashi's kiss. "Breakfast...what breakfast?" Leaning forward, Gai licked Kakashi's lips before pulling back. "Bed sounds really good." Rubbing his and Kakashi's noses together Gai settled a bit. He was still hard as a rock but it wasn't as desperate as it had been.

Kakashi grinned as he rested his head against Gai's arm, watching the man through a half-lidded eye, he studied the lines of Gai's face silently, thinking of kissing the other man again he hesitated, what if Gai wasn't in the mood? He didn't want to make him uncomfortable. Shifting his fingers from Gai's scalp to lightly twist a strand of short, silky hair around his finger he shifted forward and nuzzled Gai's cheek.

Maybe, Kakashi mused lightly kissing Gai's cheek, Gai didn't think he was in the mood. He could tell, as he drew back to smile lazily at Gai, that they were going to have a lot of miscommunications in this relationship. "So," Kakashi said softly, risking asking the man, "You wanna fool around?" Kakashi asked, feigning causality, and trying to ignore the flush that risen to his cheeks.

Kakashi realized, as he cast his eyes down, trying to will the blush from his cheeks, that Gai was the only person he'd ever gone back to after their first encounter (true he didn't necessarily have a choice, but he was opting to ignore that for now).

"Really?" Gai hoped he didn't sound as hopeful and eager as he thought he did but he was pretty sure that he failed miserable. "Yes. Absolutely." Grinning like an idiot, he leaned forward and nibbled on one blush colored cheek. Planting a light kiss on it he pulled Kakashi close and happily hummed his contentment for Kakashi being so close.

Kakashi shifted slightly, slipping his other arm around Gai's waist and lightly kissing his lips, "I was hoping you'd say that." Kakashi cooed before dragging his hand free of Gai's hair and stroking the other mans chest lightly, almost teasingly.

Taking care to lightly run a fingertip over Gai's nipple, he kissed the man again, letting the kiss linger, as if he were experiencing something foreign (something good). Which, in actuality, it was. As was everything he did with Gai.

It was all new with Gai, no matter how many times they kissed, Kakashi was sure he'd still find something new, something more pleasant than the last time, lingering with each kiss.

Shivering as the pleasurable sensations assaulted his body, Gai shifting even closer to Kakashi. As he let Kakashi take the lead and guide him wherever he wanted Gai couldn't resist grind his erection into Kakashi stomach. The sensation sent pleasurable shivers down his spine. Rubbing his hands over Kakashi's lower back and smoothing around over his abdomen Gai couldn't help but think that this was the life.

Never had Gai in his wildest dreams thought he would find this much happiness in his rival but Gai was quite happy with where he was. He and Kakashi hadn't tried to kill each other in a while, so it was all good. Granted Gai knew they would likely fight quite religiously over random things. Shifting his thoughts back to the kiss Gai was happy to enjoy the sensations Kakashi was invoking.

Kakashi let out a soft sigh as Gai began moving his hips, smiling against Gai's lips Kakashi trailed one hand down Gai's chest, and lightly up over his side, using his other hand to move his thumb over Gai's nipple in a circular motion.

Usually he wouldn't be so exploratory with his hands, or his lips, but to him Gai was safe territory. It wouldn't matter to Gai if Kakashi's kiss lingered, it wouldn't matter if he just wanted to lay together when they were finished. Because Gai wouldn't see that as a weakness, no, Gai would like that.

Gai was safe.

Kakashi dropped his hand down between them to firmly cup Gai's crotch, as he lightly tweaked the other mans nipple. Nipping Gai's bottom lip, Kakashi kissed him harder then before, lapping at his lips almost hungrily.

Moaning lustily, Gai pushed into Kakashi making little noises in the back of his throat as he wiggled against Kakashi happily. Hooking a leg over Kakashi's hip, Gai moved to increase the pleasurable friction. One hand found its way into Kakashi's hair, tangling in the wild tresses and massaging his scalp. The other hand inched its way down to play with Kakashi's member.

Kakashi inhaled sharply when he felt Gai's hand on his already (incredibly) hard member. Pushing his hips forward slightly, to get more of Gai's touch then he'd initially thought he'd vie after, Kakashi pulled his own hand away from Gai's crotch, before quickly slipping his fingertips underneath the band of Gai's pants, before slowly, slowly, pushing his hand into Gai's pants, touching him lightly, teasingly.

Wrapping his fingers around Gai's erection Kakashi gave an experimental tug, almost self-conscious in the way he handled Gai, as if he didn't really expect the man to

enjoy his touch, as much as he himself enjoyed Gai's touch.

Pulling back from the kiss Kakashi shifted slightly, and began kissing along Gai's jawline, softly measured kisses. Kissing down Gai's jawline, Kakashi shifted his attentions to Gai's throat, kissing his skin softly, before nipping lightly at the skin after each kiss, and lapping at the small red marks almost immediately.

Gai hissed when Kakashi finally took him in hand. He was pretty sure if Kakashi did any more to him he would come like a fountain.

"That feels so good." Gai hummed lightly as Kakashi turned his head slightly to give Kakashi a better angle to work with.

Not wanting to leave Kakashi out of the fun, Gai played with Kakashi's balls, fondling and rolling the ovules. Making sure to rub him just right Gai tickled down the back of Kakashi's neck happily.

Kakashi moaned against Gai's throat, as his hips jerked slightly, as his breathing picked up Kakashi began to kiss Gai's neck more fervently, his hand tightening slightly around Gai's erection, as he began to pump the mans shaft.

Kakashi realized as he grazed his teeth lightly across the flesh of Gai's throat, that this could be a dangerous position, because it made Gai seem so vulnerable. So open.

Kakashi began to trail kisses down Gai's throat, before lightly biting the juncture of his neck and shoulder. Suckling on the skin slightly, Kakashi began to move his hand faster, while using his other hand, to once again, tweak Gai's nipple, to add an extra sensation to the mix.

Speeding up his own hand motions to match Kakashi's Gai sighed happily. Feeling the tingling up his spine that let him know he was seconds from coming apart Gai panted softly.

"Fuck that feels good." Gai rumbled as Kakashi's movements quickly began to undo him. Knowing his time was close Gai channeled a little bit of chakra to his hand as he jerked Kakashi off rapidly wanting the other man to finish soon as well. As his balls drew up to his body, Gai's back arched.

"Coming..." Gai grunted as he spurted all over Kakashi's hand and stomach.

Kakashi closed his eyes, making a strange noise in the back of his throat, as he buried his face in the crook of Gai's neck. It felt so strange to know that this would always be here when he wanted it. Felt strange to know that he enjoyed it this much.

Kakashi gasped against Gai's throat when he felt the other mans chakra tingling across his crotch, moving his hips in time with Gai's hand, he was strangely aroused to feel Gai cum first.

Moaning deeply Kakashi shuddered as he came.

Breathing heavily, Kakashi stayed where he was pressed against Gai, as the post-ejaculation bliss uncoiled, making him aware of the way he was spooning Gai.

Grunting Kakashi pulled away, his breathing still slightly labored as he dragged his fingers across his stomach, and raised his hand to look at it curiously. "Suppose," he drawled lazily, "we should get up now."

"Shower or would you like me to lick you clean?" Gai felt his lip twitch in a mischievous grin as he leaned forward and licked come off of Kakashi's fingers.

"Personally licking is more fun but showering is more practical." Taking another finger in his mouth Gai sucked on it lazily before releasing it. When his stomach growled Gai sighed unhappily. "Looks like breakfast wins out after all." Grumbling Gai leaned over and kissed Kakashi on the nose before sitting up.

Kakashi watched Gai with a strange sort of fascination as the man licked his fingers, he found it a strangely... erotic sight. "Ah, I'll shower." he said, pouting. Pausing as he sat up, Kakashi leaned after Gai, and kissed the corner of his mouth lightly, almost curiously, before slipping out of bed.

Adjusting his pants, Kakashi glanced back at Gai, and hesitantly offered a smile, weak as it was it was an actual smile. "You wanna shower first?" he asked as he raised his hands to drag his fingers lazily through his tangled hair.

"Hhhmmm wet Kakashi..." Gai found himself having a very perverted moment when an image of Kakashi on his hands and knees in the shower requesting to be licked clean all over first. Realizing that the level of pervertedness in that mental image would likely get him kicked in the balls by anyone else Gai shook himself to wipe out the image. Then Gai looked at Kakashi again to respond and found himself oogling again before he could snap himself out of it. "I shouldn't shower with you. We may never get out of the house today." Sighing a bit mournfully at the thought of not being able to shower with Kakashi, Gai shuffled his feet a bit.

Kakashi laughed, taken by surprise by Gai's comment. He was about to tell Gai that it wasn't such a bad idea when he realized he had to bring his mission report to Tsunade this morning- he was already late. Kakashi shrugged slightly, "Fine then." He said stretching with his hands above his head as he began to walk out of the room, "Perhaps after lunch." he said glancing back at Gai, and winking slightly.

Watching Kakashi stretch had put a dent in Gai's restraint. The wink though broke what self control Gai had completely. Gai found himself naked and licking Kakashi all over in the shower to their mutual enjoyment not minutes later. Cold water hadn't even stopped the two from acrobatics that would have made circus performers jealous. Gai never did get anything done that day and Kakashi's report was his latest ever.


	7. Chapter 7

**Title: Marriage of Hard Work and Genius**

**Author Notes: There is some M rated content towards the end. Sorry this is later than normal but it took awhile to get it to work and it is longer than normal too. ****Review if you like.  
**

* * *

It'd been almost two months now since he and Gai had taken this mission. The mission objectives were vague enough that most would have been apprehensive but to more seasoned ninja it was all in a days work. Blood contract marriages were not typically done but a daimyo wanted to use this specific one to bind one of his children and needed to know the specifics more than was outlined in the scrolls available. Essentially this was a research mission, a very expensive one but it would at least give more information on whether this type of contract was a viable option for 'royal' marriages.

In four months the mission it would be complete- if things went according to plan. But the way he'd been feeling lately, with such intense emotional spikes, Kakashi was beginning to worry that maybe they were going to fail this mission. Because of him.

He'd just returned from a mission yesterday, and he still felt strangely tired, which wasn't at all normal when he hadn't used his sharingan, which he hadn't. But the tiredness wasn't bothering him. No, what was bothering him was something much, much stranger then that.

He had been gaining weight, steadily, for the past month and a half, and he couldn't figure out why (not only that, but everything he ate made him feel like throwing up. Everything but rice with curry on it, oddly enough.)

Kakashi came into the kitchen, rubbing the back of his neck (wearing a particularly baggy casual kimono. Though that did nothing to hide the weight gain, which Anko had oh-so-sweetly pointed out was beginning to show in his cheeks.). Getting a glass Kakashi filled it with water, before tugging his mask down and taking a slow sip. He hoped, desperately, Gai didn't make any comment to him, about his apparently random weight gain, or the tension in his shoulders, which clearly showed he was mad.

Gai had been gone for three days and was at his limit for people. Dropping off his mission report it had taken more than he had cared to admit in his willpower not to knock someone's head off for random acts. Being in a foul mood always made Gai want to avoid people.

As he walked in Gai noticed Kakashi and gave a brief salute before heading into the bedroom. Idly he noticed that Kakashi's ass was looking particularly lovely and full. Taking off his clothes Gai stepped into the shower and cleaned himself off resolving to at least attempt to act normal.

Shuffling into the bedroom again when he was done, Gai put on a pair of boxers, threw on a yukata and just flopped face down on the bed. Half asleep Gai tried to figure out what it was specifically that was keeping him from slipping fully into the splendors of sleep. Kakashi's ass firmly in mind, Gai rolled over and sat up.

Going to the bedroom door, Gai leaned against the jab and studied Kakashi for a moment. Overall Kakashi seemed to have a strange aura around him as well as a general thickening around the middle. Then with a mental shrug he walked over to his bookshelf and pulled out a few scrolls to see if he could track down what was disrupting his sleep pattern. Not finding anything to satisfy the itch in the back of his skull in the first scroll he moved on to the next hopeful he could figure out why Kakashi's weight gain gave him cause to pull up information on something besides a better meal plan.

Kakashi was strangely relieved when Gai didn't speak to him, which made him feel slightly awkward. Placing the cup in the counter Kakashi folded his arms over his chest, telling himself that no, he was not hungry (it'd only been a couple of hours since he'd eaten after all).

He wasn't sure why he was just standing there, but when he felt Gai's eyes on him, he bristled. Annoyed that the man had taken notice, but more annoyed that he was just staring. When Gai finally walked away, which felt like an eternity to Kakashi, he realized what it was he wanted to eat; Pastries.

Frowning Kakashi, who'd never liked anything sweet, not even as a child, wondered what on earth could have prompted this sudden want. When he came up with no reasoning behind it he decided he would ignore it.

Going into the bedroom to see if Gai had fallen asleep Kakashi glanced over at the other man, wondering what on earth he could be reading, Kakashi sat heavily on the bed, leaning back against the mound of pillows, Kakashi grabbed one and dragged it around to wrap his arms around. The motion seemed almost defensive.

Not really sure why Kakashi had come into the bedroom if he was only going to sit on the bed and hug a pillow, Gai put down the scroll detailing pregnancy information. Deeming it irrelevant to his situation Gai set it aside and turned to Kakashi. Shifting up and laying on his stomach on top of the bed Gai looked at Kakashi steadily.

"I am reading up on blood marriages. Just some lesser known facts and such." Gai tilted his at Kakashi. "Is there something bothering you?" Gai inquired wanting to get whatever was on Kakashi's mind out of the way so he had a chance of sleeping without injury to his person.

Kakashi narrowed his eyes at Gai, almost as if the mere mention of the blood marriage angered him, but he didn't move to act on his anger/annoyance. "Yes." he snapped in response to Gai's question. Quite a bit was bothering him, though logically he knew it shouldn't, especially as it never had before.

Perhaps this was some sort of effect, he wondered, to being labeled the 'wife'?

"Everything is bothering me." Kakashi muttered before he could stop himself, looking away he huffed. "Can you bake?" he asked, quite randomly as he shifted down further on the bed, drawing the pillow closer, tightening his grip on it as if he wanted to hurt it.

He wasn't sure why he was even asking. Even if Gai made the best cakes, or danishes- ah that was it, he wanted a cheese danish- in the world he wouldn't eat them! Sweets made him sick, and he certainly wasn't going to allow his body to be put –any further- out of commission, by feeling ill.

"I want a danish." Kakashi admitted, and damned his vocals, he mentally cursed himself as he glanced at Gai, furrowing his brow, as if Gai were doing something to annoy him.

Gai raised an eyebrow and stared at his spouse for a moment. "You...want a sweet..." The words were formed more as a statement than anything else. "I think you should get seen by the Hokage. You don't eat sweets. You don't even pretend to eat sweets. I think I even have gone on a mission with you and you refused to eat something because it had unnecessary sugars."

Sitting up Gai regard Kakashi thoughtfully. "If you want a danish I can get you one after we see the Hokage."

Kakashi scowled when Gai deliberately ignored his question. "That's stupid Gai." he snapped climbing out of bed, tossing the pillow down, and folding his arms over his chest, "Seeing the Hokage will be a waste of time." Kakashi insisted, but didn't say no.

Putting a hand on his chest to make sure Gai saw that he meant him, and only him, "I will go see her. Though I have reason to believe," Kakashi said haughtily, "That she's too busy to care that I want a danish."

As he spoke Kakashi realized that he was being outrageous, as well as, well, stupid. But he couldn't stop himself. It was almost as if he were speaking impulsively, which he was. But he couldn't understand why, he'd never done so before.

"I'm not sick, you know?" Kakashi snapped, placing a hand on his hip, "I feel fine! I'm just hungry." sighing, obviously annoyed, Kakashi rubbed his eye slowly, "I dunno why you're making such a big deal out of this, Gai." he muttered, though he knew, that in reality, it was him who was making a big deal out of it.

Feeling his bad mood worsen steadily Gai crossed his arms over his chest and regarded Kakashi evenly. "For all I know you could be sick with a tapeworm or something causing you to eat and never really feel full. The reason I am requesting you go to the Hokage is more than just your sudden craving for sweets. If you want to believe otherwise then that is your prerogative not mine."

Kakashi scoffed turning away, "This is stupid." he said throwing a hand up, as if to indicate Gai shouldn't speak, "I'm going out." Kakashi snapped quickly walking from the room, into the living room, to where he'd left his sandals at the door.

Slipping them on Kakashi realized he felt strangely exposed in this kimono. It would feel strange being outside dressed like this. So unlike himself. Kakashi hesitated, feeling self conscious. Slipping his sandals off he walked back into the bedroom, and quickly began changing into his regular uniform, making sure to keep his back to Gai.

After a moment Kakashi put his forehead protector on, and hesitantly turned toward Gai, "Uh," he started, feeling strangely awkward, and feeling bad for the way he'd just talked to the other man, "Are you going to come with me?" he asked nervously, slipping his hands into his pockets, and glancing away, slightly embarrassed.

Looking at Kakashi, Gai came to realization that for all his bravado and hip attitude, Kakashi tended to act like a child when faced with factual information. Knowing that if he gave it up too soon that he would be seen as weak Gai spoke with a pointed air.

"It depends," Gai responded evenly. "Are you going to see the Hokage?" Sitting up Gai began to dress himself again in his standard attire. "Ready whenever you are."

Kakashi frowned, looking at the ground, he nodded after a moment, he didn't want to go to see Tsunade, maybe just because he didn't want Gai to be right, but also because he believed there wasn't anything wrong with him.

Kakashi remained silent on the way to see Tsunade, it almost seemed as if he were pouting. When they got to the office he spoke with Shizune, and once they were permitted, and Tsunade asked why they were there Kakashi merely shrugged, looking toward Gai, "Gai seems," he said lazily, "To believe there's something wrong with me." he said softly, almost glaring at Gai as he spoke.

"No I think you are perfect physically however you choose to act." Gai sighed. "However you have been having the most extreme mood swings I have seen outside of the time half the kunichi population menstruated at the same time and every male ninja was very very careful about what came out of their mouths."

Scratching his head Gai tried to think of other instances where Kakashi's behavior had bordered on the absurd. "There is also this craving for sweets. I have known Kakashi to break into hives at the thought of eating anything with more than the bare minimum of sugar." Having a random thought pop into his head, Gai laughed. "It is almost like he is pregnant."

"It's unlikely but their is a very small...almost impossible possibility that Kakashi could be pregnant." Tsunade stood up and walked toward Kakashi. "You would have to be very compatible in a few things and one of you would have to have a certain bloodline for..."

As Tsunade continued explaining the conditions, Gai mentally checked some off and put others away for further examination later. Looking at Kakashi, Gai wondered how he was taking all of this. With his luck, Gai mused, he would be sleeping in the dog house.

Kakashi tensed at Gai's words, his hand twitching, almost as if he wanted to hit the man. At his pregnant comment Kakashi turned his head toward Gai slowly, giving him his most scathing look, "Ridiculous." he muttered, before turning his attention back to Tsunade.

He couldn't believe what he was hearing. Was she really standing there telling him he could, and might be pregnant? He couldn't believe these people, sometimes they could be so preposterous. "Tsunade-sama," Kakashi said awkwardly, putting a hand flat against Gai's chest and pushing the man backward toward the door.

Some of these qualifications were dangerously close to some of his ancestry. And he didn't like where this was going, "Is there an examination I could get?" he asked softly, "Ah, right now if at all possible." he added, glaring back at Gai, and motioning toward the door.

If Tsunade was right he didn't want to have to deal with Gai when he was feeling this... angry with the other man. Angry that he could potentially be pregnant, angry that Gai had caused it, and angry just for the sake of being angry. "Why don't you," he said, feigning his usual calmness, "Go visit with people, Gai?"

"No." Gai felt his jaw muscles tighten. "This involves me as much as you. If you are pregnant than we have to discuss options and think about how to handle things. If you aren't then we know that we may have to start taking precautions." Crossing his arms and standing his ground, Gai completely chose to ignore the fact that the ANBU guarding the Hokage had tensed and were now more than a little intrusive.

"Gai," Kakashi said carefully, as he raised a hand to pinch the bridge of his nose, "No." he said firmly. "This is, undoubtedly, a private doctor-patient kinda deal, so, go." Kakashi spared the ANBU a glare, noticing they'd begun watching him, well, them.

He was annoyed, unable to believe that just when he'd gotten his ANBU back, gotten his former glory back, begun to do something he was enjoying again; he was about to lose it. "I don't want you here." Kakashi finally snapped as he slipped his hands in his pockets looking at Gai blankly. "We can, and will, discuss it when I get home." Kakashi said, huffing slightly.

Gai felt his eyebrow twitch and the Hokage looked at him sharply. Realizing that a bit of black chakra had popped out in his current elevated emotional state, Gai took a deep breath to speak and the Hokage interrupted him.

"You can come back once I am done. For the time being you will take yourself off and if necessary destroy half my forest but you will not allow that chakra to come through again." Tsunade looked at Gai with a deadly serious look. "If it comes to it I will spar with you later but that chakra stays buried."

Eyes narrowed, Gai stood for a moment and regarded the Hokage. Saluting sharply Gai jutsued away. Finding himself in the middle of the forest Gai proceeded to lay waste to it. Working off his bad mood in the only way that seemed even slightly healthy, by training.

Kakashi was annoyed, but slightly relieved that Gai had gone. He stayed silent throughout the examination, and when it was over and he received the news, it felt as if the axis had broken and his world was spinning out of control.

And for the first time in his life (while healthy anyway) Kakashi fainted.

When sending Sakura to Gai inevitably was deemed a bad idea, and she was instead dispatched to wake Kakashi. An ANBU was sent to alert Gai that Tsunade had something to tell him, and once he was finished telling Gai he disappeared.

When Sakura woke Kakashi she gave him a cup of warm tea, and sat with him on the bench outside Tsunade's office, where he was glaring at the floor with such an intense hate that she wondered if it was even safe to sit with him.

Knuckles bloodied and bruised slightly, Gai walked down the hallway to the Hokage's office with a dangerous glint in his eye. Seeing Kakashi and Sakura sitting together on the bench outside he stopped just short of them.

"So?" Feeling more than a little annoyed Gai waited for someone to tell him what was going on.

Kakashi heaved a sigh at Gai's approach, reaching up he ruffled Sakura's hair, "Sakura, I'm sure Tsunade-sama needs you for something." Sakura frowned, wanting to stay and listen, but she could tell by Kakashi's tone that he didn't plan on talking to her about it. Rising slowly she paused to bow to Gai before walking back into Tsunade's office.

"I have to," Kakashi said slowly, turning his gaze up toward Gai, "Retire from ANBU." he muttered ruefully. Setting the cup Sakura had given him on the bench Kakashi stood up slowly, slipping his hands into his pockets, and looking at the floor.

"I'm going," he started slowly, "Out to eat, Gai." Glancing up at the other man as he started to walk past he paused beside him, "We can, uh, talk about this now, if you want to come with me." Kakashi said softly.

Nodding, Gai motioned for Kakashi to lead the way. He tried to keep his emotions under wraps for the moment. If nothing else he could at least avoid Kakashi for a while after they spoke. By avoiding Kakashi, Gai was giving himself time to digest whatever had happened. The news would probably send him spiralling for a time if the rumbling in his stomach was anything to go by.

Kakashi walked silently, opting to wait until they got in town. When they did he led Gai to a strangely extravagant tea house, in the more upscale area of town. He hesitated at the door, and the occupants of the tea house looked at him and Gai with a look that could only be described as horror. Until a woman slowly, almost as if she were too shocked to move, came from behind the counter and approached them.

She was an older woman, around the age of Tsunade, though she had aged well (like Jiraiya). She looked at Kakashi strangely, and opened the door wider, and finally Kakashi stepped inside, slipping his shoes off, and putting on a pair of white geta that sat on a white pad, the woman quickly retrieved a pair of geta for Gai, and placed them on the floor in front of him.

"Are you," she asked in a tone of complete disbelief, "really him?" she seemed almost happy, and Kakashi sighed shaking his head slightly.

"His son." he corrected and her face fell, she muttered a soft 'Oh' before leading them to a room in the back. Sitting them at the table she placed two small paper menus on the table, before she bowed out and closed the door, going to get them tea.

Kakashi picked up the menu slowly and sat staring at it, "I haven't been here," he said looking up at Gai, "Since I was four." he knew that Gai would understand his reasoning, but he wasn't sure the man would understand the fact that he didn't want to talk about it.

Looking around him and noting all exit routes and possible attach points, Gai chose not to respond to Kakashi's comment. At present was he working on his patience not getting the best of him. Not wanting to offend Kakashi more than he probably would normally, Gai studied the menu in silence and debated on what to get. He always felt uncomfortable in tea houses. They were just a little too formal and too other for him to feel right at home.

He could appreciate the whimsical nature he supposed but he didn't really see anything to make him want to stay. Contemplating what to get led Gai to notice his knuckles bleeding through his bandages. Removing the bandages he cleaned the knuckles with some water from the table. Mopping them dry with a napkin from his pouch, Gai rebandaged his fingers and dropped his menu.

When the woman returned placing a tray on the table, and began unloading the tray, she smiled at Kakashi, "Are you two ready to order?" she asked softly, and Kakashi nodded, glancing up at Gai, after noticing Gai had discarded his menu Kakashi decided to order for him.

"Ah, please bring us some Hoso-maki, Ten-don. And some dango, please." Kakashi said as he pushed his menu across the table to her, she nodded as she took the menus and the tray, before bowing out. Kakashi poured them both a cup of tea, before deciding to actually do what they'd come here to do, and talk.

"Any particular name," he started as he looked up at Gai, wondering if the other man was going to annoyed that he'd ordered for both of them, "you have picked out whether the baby is a boy or a girl?" Kakashi asked as he tugged his mask down, "I never really thought about it, because I'd never expected to have any kids. But I'm sure you must have given it some thought." Kakashi said as he took a slow sip of his tea, watching Gai attentively.

Like a match in a hurricane Gai felt his temper die abruptly. How in the hell Kakashi did it Gai would never know but just when Gai was contemplating the wisdom of strangling Kakashi the man would say something like that. For a moment Gai thought about it and found himself going through all the names he had thought of but realized one fatal flaw with all of them.

"They are going to have your last name." Gai moaned putting his head down. "None of the names I ever thought of actually go with Hatake." Putting his chin on the table Gai regarded Kakashi solemnly. "I'm sorry. If I had even thought for a second you could get pregnant I would have done something to prevent it." Then realizing he was lying Gai sat up. "No wait scratch that I am sorry for the fact that you are suddenly pregnant but I am not sorry that it happened. This is great news." Finding his first real smile of the day Gai found himself curious about something.

"Do they have any particular naming traditions in your family?"

Kakashi hesitated, a strange, and totally foreign look crossing his features, a look that could only be described as sorrow. "Yes." he admitted, choosing to ignore Gai's comment about the pregnancy. He was sure if Gai had known he'd likely have asked if they could try anyway.

Kakashi looked down, smiling ruefully, remembering something his father had told him a week before he'd taken his own life ('From your biggest mistakes, often come your greatest miracles.') he still didn't understand it, and he was sure he never would. "Luckily," Kakashi said, pausing to sip from his tea, "My family all died in the last two wars."

It was a truly strange feeling knowing you were the last of your family, Sasuke thought no one knew how he felt. But he was wrong, Kakashi too had been young once. Of course he'd been born after the clan had been wiped out, leaving only a few members, who died shortly after his father had taken his own life.

"My name..." Kakashi sounded almost disappointed. "What is your fathers name, Gai?" he asked looking up at the other man, "You're labeled husband, therefore saving me the trouble of being forced to name my son," Kakashi inhaled sharply, "Sakumo." he realized as soon as he'd finished speaking that he could potentially have a girl (he doubted it though. He was sure he'd have a son. It only made sense, after all).

Twiddling his thumbs Gai looked at the ceiling for a moment. "I would rather not name any son of mine after either of my fathers. There names were Ryu and Dai." Shaking his head Gai sighed and waited for the laughs to begin.

Resolving to give this child the best upbringing he possibly could Gai realized he had zoned out a bit. "Sorry I was just thinking about what she could potentially look like." Gai didn't know why but he felt as though he was going to have a daughter. He would like that he realized. A little girl genius of hard work with Kakashi's looks. Then he realized how much trouble those looks could get her into Gai threw a prayer in that she resembled him more.

Kakashi was a little surprised Gai had been raised by two men. How, Kakashi wondered, had he had two fathers? Had they used a woman to have him? "You had two fathers?" Kakashi asked, trying to sound casual, but ending up sounding slightly curious.

"Ah, if he's a boy then Gai," Kakashi said already deciding the baby was a boy, "Why don't we name him Arata?" the name in question meant 'new' or 'fresh', and Kakashi decided that since neither of them seemed interested in tradition in this case, then the name would be appropriate. What if it was a girl though, Kakashi wondered? He couldn't imagine how he would feel if it was a girl, when he'd already begun to plan for a son.

Kakashi realized suddenly, with a startling realization, that he was acting just like his own father. Who had had his life planned before he'd even been in the womb three months. "You know," Kakashi said suddenly, "I..." he paused, looking slightly perturbed, "I don't know if I want him, or her, to be a... shinobi." Kakashi muttered softly, turning his gaze down toward the table.

"Oh thank you for saying that." Gai exhaled happily. "I want them to be able to defend themselves of course but another career choice would be ideal." Nodding and happy they agreed on that at least Gai chose not to explain his childhood.

"I don't like Arata." Gai shook his head thoughtfully. "In this case I think it would be best if we meet him or her first before we name them. I have always felt that it is awkward when people don't fit their names. Though having ideas doesn't hurt I suppose." Drinking his tea Gai thought for a time. "Hatake Midori or Hatake Kaito?"

Kakashi wasn't really surprised Gai didn't elaborate, he'd noticed that there weren't many shinobi who actually did talk about their childhood, or parents. "Those are both nice names." Kakashi said softly, surprised that Gai had agreed with him about the Shinobi aspect.

"We can teach, uh, it," Kakashi said awkwardly, "How to defend itself. Maybe taijutsu." Kakashi said thoughtfully, he too would like the child to be able to defend itself, in case of another war, but he wouldn't force it to be a shinobi.

Kakashi looked up as the door slid open, and a young woman entered carrying a tray with their food on it, she seemed shy, and awkward, keeping her eyes on the floor as she set the dishes on table, Kakashi nodded to her, and she quickly bowed out, shooting Gai and almost scared look.

"I suppose," Kakashi said as the door shut, "We are the first shinobi to come in here in the last twenty years.: Kakashi frowned, remembering how this whole section of the city used to be shinobi. Back when he'd lived here.

"My house is right around the corner from here." Kakashi suddenly said, unsure of why he'd mentioned it, he scowled before taking a sip of his tea, and looking at the wall.

"Do you want to visit then?" Gai tilted his head and regarded Kakashi thoughtfully. "Though I can't imagine you have a lot of good recent memories there." Looking around Gai studied the intricate details of the room. "I am glad we are the only shinobi. It feels calmer and nice not to have a lot of active chakra presences around."

Sipping his tea Gai contemplated some of the changes that would need to be made to the house. "I think the guestroom would make a stunning nursery but not for a while. I don't really want to tell anyone yet. That damn rumor from Ten Ten will be considered fact and as flattering as I may find it I doubt you will enjoy being considered more of a wife."

Kakashi sat silently, regarding Gai's question from the most neutral position he possibly could. There was no way, he told himself, that he had seen his father die in that house. He didn't even know why he'd brought it up.

"No." Kakashi said, not intending for his voice to come out as cold as it did, "I would rather not."

Kakashi shifted up onto his knees after a moments hesitation, and began to serve Gai his food. He felt a little awkward doing so, but he ignored the feeling. "Actually," Kakashi said as he glanced up at Gai, "Tenten's rumor would make this seem much more... plausible. As usual, Gai" Kakashi said as he sat back, serving himself, "I would simply ignore the rumors." he smiled slightly at Gai, as if he thought the other man were a gossip monger.

"While you would ignore it I would chafe." Gai figured from Kakashi's tone that touching on the subject of Kakashi's old home would be a conversation he shouldn't touch with a ten foot pole and a clone. "I would be more than annoyed if you really were my wife and a woman. Do you know how irritating it would be to realize that all these years I have been getting my ass handed to me by a girl. It sounds sexist but so what. I like Kakashi, my husband, the man." Nodding definitely Gai looked to where Kakashi had served him and chose not to comment.

"Granted I suppose Tenten's rumor will serve its purpose." After some more thought Gai conceded the point. "How are the dogs settling in. They haven't tried to take a chunk off me in a few weeks so I think they are tolerating me...maybe. Though Pakkun may have kittens now that you are pregnant."

Kakashi had to smile, despite himself, as Gai spoke about their relationship. He thought it strangely adorable that Gai was glad he was a man. "They're fine." he commented, thinking about how happy the dogs seemed now that they had a full sized yard to play in.

Pakkun, who Kakashi had noticed still didn't leave the house that often, used to complain for being locked inside all day.

Gai's last comment took Kakashi by surprise, making him think of something his father used to say about dogs ('He'd knew before she did' he used to laugh petting his wolf Roxa). "I always thought," Kakashi said strangely thoughtful, "a dog would be able to detect such a thing before a human could."

The more Kakashi thought about it, the more he realized Pakkun had been avoiding him. Maybe he had... but why hadn't he told Kakashi? Kakashi felt agitated.

"Well that would explain why I have been almost tripping over him and he has been covertly stalking you." Gai scratched his chin thoughtfully. "Which would mean he knew but was hoping he was wrong." Shaking his head Gai didn't know what to think. "I know Pakkun doesn't like me much. Okay maybe at all so maybe that is why he has been so weird."

Looking at his tea Gai felt the urge to kowtow and apologize to Kakashi for the situation again but he wasn't sure how it would look. Reaching over Gai took Kakashi's hand and kissed it through his glove.

Kakashi's cheeks flushed slightly, obviously a little embarrassed by Gai's display of affection (though they were in a secluded room), Kakashi lightly pressed Gai's hand, though he kept his gaze carefully adverted. "Perhaps..." Kakashi agreed, thinking the whole thing over carefully. That would make sense.

Kakashi didn't pull his hand away (he wondered idly, if the action surprised Gai at all), but rather kept his eyes carefully trained on his plate, hesitantly he lifted his chopsticks, as if he were about to eat, but he lowered them before doing so.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi started, as he glanced up toward Gai, "For the way I've been acting." he knew he'd been just the wrong side of intolerable lately. And he knew it was going to a lot worse, but he didn't feel the need to mention that just yet.

"I haven't exactly been my normal self either." Shaking his head, Gai sighed and removed his hand from Kakashi's happy that he had gotten to keep it there for a little while. Gai wondered if he should tell Kakashi that he planned to talk to his belly and snuggle him more regularly now that he was pregnant. For the moment though Gai figured it would be best not to mention that.

Picking up his chopsticks, Gai went through the standard checks for poison. Finishing he began to eat and then a thought occurred to him. Putting his chopsticks down, Gai looked at Kakashi for a time unsure how to word his inquiry.

"You do realize that your chakra and control is going to be shot to hell right?" Gai started to speak not sure how he could segway into the next part of the conversation what he really wanted to say. "I know that with most transplants that are successful the limb becomes integrated into the bodies system and if it is not rejected it is treated like the original part. Is there any possibility that because you had the Sharingan transplanted at such a young age that it has become fully integrated into your system and becomes hereditary?"

Kakashi winced, almost as if Gai had hit him. Laying his chopsticks down carefully he pushed his plate away, and stared at the table, threading his fingers he pressed his palms flat against the table. To a normal person it might have seemed a contemplative motion, but Kakashi was sure Gai knew him well enough to see he was upset. Not necessarily angry, just upset (almost enough to be considered sad).

"I've never," Kakashi said after a stretch of silence, "Thought about it." Gai's words brought to mind, painfully so, the thoughts Kakashi had been trying not think. It shouldn't be him sitting here, celebrating. It should be Obito and Rin. They should be having their first child.

Itachi would have killed him, a part of his mind, the darker, ANBU part of his mind supplied suddenly, and Kakashi closed his eyes, inhaling slowly, deeply. Better that he was sitting here, then knowing that Itachi was somewhere not giving a second thought to the family he'd murdered.

"I would hope not, though." Kakashi finally said, as he dragged one of his hands away from the other, to pick his cup of tea up. "Maybe Tsunade-sama, or Shizune could tell us the likelihood of such an event." Kakashi suggested. But no, he knew that they wouldn't have any information on that. The only person alive who would have even thought of the types of experiments to learn such a thing, was Orochimaru. And that was of no help to them.

"I shouldn't have brought it up." Gai felt miserable. He could tell he had upset Kakashi. "Look don't worry about it. I will go through my family scrolls and see if I can track anything down. Medical journals are dry reading but they can be informative." Reaching over he took Kakashi's hand and looked at him. "Whatever happens with our child, they will be one of the luckiest ones in the world to have us as parents."

Giving Kakashi a shy smile, Gai withdrew his hands again. "Now that I have ruined the mood what say you to boxing this up, going home and having leftovers later?" Puttering around a bit Gai tried to reason why he felt his chest contracting slightly when he imagined the future with him and Kakashi.

"Sure," Kakashi said dryly, almost as if he weren't really paying attention with what was happening, standing up after a moment Kakashi went to the door and opened it, motioning the older woman inside he asked her to bring them some boxes to take home and the check.

He felt strangely tired, "I'll be on an advised medical leave." he said sounding strangely distant as he pulled his mask up. The geta looked strange, and he hated them he realized. He would probably be able to do some stuff around the village, but he would rather stay home then do genin missions alone.

Maybe he could take on a new cell... Kakashi sat down again, waiting for the woman to return. "I'm not upset with you Gai." Kakashi said at length, as if it were important Gai know that. The woman returned quickly, handing Kakashi the check, while she readied their food.

Kakashi paid quickly, shooting Gai a glance as he put the money on the table. He half expected Gai to argue as he stood up and took the boxes from the woman.

"Good." Gai nodded and didn't specify what he thought was good. Making it a point to be otherwise engaged while Kakashi paid Gai shifted himself around stretched out some tight muscles.

"Then I suppose it will okay. You will be well monitored and I won't have to worry too much. Provided Sakura doesn't say anything or spread any tales...Did you want to tell everyone you are pregnant down the line at all or say we adopted? Granted we are both rather distinctive looking in our own ways so there will be no denying paternity." Blushing lightly Gai felt the urge to shuffle his feet. "I hope she or he takes after you personally."

Kakashi had to actually think about that. He had assumed they would let everyone know it was their child, but he wouldn't enjoy the constant pestering he knew he would get, one question he was sure would crop up often (How did you conceive?) would greatly annoy him, he would just have to respond casually (The same way people usually do).

Gai was right, Kakashi thought as they got their sandals, they were both rather distinctive. Gai's last comment took him by surprise, and Kakashi found himself wishing Gai hadn't said it. "You've never..." Kakashi started awkwardly, he couldn't believe he'd just realized this.

"Actually, Gai," Kakashi said turning and beginning off into town, the opposite direction they needed to go, motioning Gai to follow Kakashi looked over his shoulder at the other man, "Let's go see my old house. I need to show you something." Kakashi realized it was going to hurt like hell going back there, but he knew it would make him feel better eventually... and he would be able to find a picture of his mother.

"What? Never what?" Gai was immediately on guard and weary. Following Kakashi Gai hoped for the best. Going to Kakashi's house was bound to bring up old memories and while Kakashi may be willing to go there Gai would have avoided if he could. As it stood he knew that Kakashi would feel some strong emotions tied to his child hood home and if at all possible Gai would have liked to lower the stress level for Kakashi and the baby. Making a mental note to remember them as two separate entities using the same vessel in order not to come off overly concerned about the baby when he wanted to know how Kakashi was Gai let his feet follow Kakashi.

"You've never met my family." Kakashi glanced back at Gai, accordingly, he had never met Gai's either. But he still had the chance, he thought, to meet Gai's living breathing family. Gai, however, could only meet pictures. Scrolls. And Kakashi's memories.

Kakashi paused in front of a rather large, winding, estate. Obviously from a time when his father had been 'The White Fang' not Hatake Sakumo. Minato had asked him once, Kakashi remembered, if there was a difference. To Kakashi the answer was simple. It wasn't so to Minato, who became upset with him. (Of course. I cared about White Fang).

It was why, in the end, he had used his fathers tanto.

Kakashi forced himself to move, to walked up the pathway, cracked with weeds growing through, leading to the front door, pausing he opened the door slowly. The house was old, unused, unloved. Musty. Kakashi inhaled carefully, before setting the boxes of leftovers on the cabinet inside the doorway.

Walking into the house he slipped his hands into his pockets. He didn't take his shoes of. The hard wood floors creaked underneath his feet, and he motioned vaguely toward the left side of the house, "The bedrooms are over there. The uh, tea room," he pointed to a door, that was closed securely, "is there." he hoped Gai knew better than to go in there, "Kitchen," Kakashi walked to a doorway, and looked inside, the windows were broken.

The house was deteriorating.

"I should..." Kakashi rubbed his nose slightly, "Follow me, we'll get some pictures." Kakashi said as he walked off toward the bedrooms.

For a moment Gai just stood in the hallway and took in the house. The atmosphere felt unbearable. Not able to resist Gai caught Kakashi's arm and pulled him into a quick hug. Kissing him on the cheek briefly before letting him go again.

"This place is going to seed. Do you want to fix it up?" Trying to pretend like his restraint hadn't temporarily deteriorated Gai regarded the floor for a moment. Then he began to cautiously look around, feeling with his chakra for any signs of life or malignant presences. Gai had experience with ghosts and while no one else had believed him Gai knew that like demons could walk the earth as men, ghosts could take life.

Sensing a presence in the tea room, Gai looked out the window to keep himself from going there. His nerves were screaming to grab Kakashi and go but Gai couldn't do it. There was a presence here and Gai knew from experience that once seen ghosts were always visible. Some ninja said they occasionally saw ghosts of the past but Gai knew that they meant figuratively. Those who had really seen them literally never mentioned the experience.

Kakashi was caught off guard when Gai caught hold of him, and kissed him. He waited until the man let him go to continue. Gai was affectionate. Almost unbearably so, but Kakashi expected he'd have to get used to it.

Stopping in a bedroom doorway, Kakashi hesitated on the threshold. It seemed cold in the house, too cold to be considered logical. "I've considered it." Kakashi admitted as he walked into the room, "But I always end up with the same conclusion." Kakashi went to the closet and removed a box, "What's the point?"

Going to the bed he sat down, and motioned Gai over. "I'll show you," he said softly as he tugged the lid off, "My mother and father." he picked a picture up from the top of the pile and looked at it for a moment, his expression softening slightly (his mother, so elegant and gorgeous. Tall, willowy, long luscious black hair. Alabaster skin, and beautiful green eyes. And then there was Sakumo. A startling resemblance between Kakashi and his father could be seen. The only difference one would note, was that Kakashi got his mothers oval face shape.)

"To eventually retire to. I imagine the dogs think they have it good at my place but this would be their heaven. I can respect your perspective though." Gai stood at the doorway of the bedroom for a time, he knew something was here. He felt it in the corners of the room. Shifting slightly Gai scanned the room one last time before he entered.

Sitting down next to Kakashi Gai looked at the picture thoughtfully. "Your mother and father were a handsome pair. What happened to your mother? There are a lot of rumors but nothing substantiated."

Kakashi hesitated, before speaking, as if it were painful to talk about. "I only know what Sakumo told me. I've never read her files." he admitted, though he'd had plenty of chances to do so. "Everyone thinks," Kakashi said as he placed the picture into the box, and lifting one of his mother smiling. Alone. "That I take after Sakumo. Never once have I ever heard anyone but Sarutobi-sama, compare me to my mother. And the only time he did so was when..." Kakashi glanced at Gai, smiling awkwardly, "I was ANBU. Not ANBU in title, but really, truly ANBU."

"My mother became ANBU. And like me, she seemed to belong. It was, as my father put it, her destiny. Not him. Not me."

Kakashi dropped the picture after a moment. "She disappeared one night. They thought she'd just run into trouble. That she was running late, as she was accustomed to do. But weeks, months passed. And she never came home. Her teammate, Goro, came back but they had gotten separated."

"I was three when I saw her last, after being proclaimed dead. She came to him, Gai. She came to see Sakumo." Kakashi set the box on the bed between them, sighing, "She didn't remember me." Shrugging slightly as if it didn't matter Kakashi moved a few of the pictures with his fingertips, "Sakumo told me a week later that she was dead. And as far as I know she was. Because that was the only time I ever saw him cry."

Rubbing his hand up and down Kakashi's back in a soothing gesture Gai glanced out of the corner of his eye and felt his heart slow down. There stood a woman in full ANBU gear with her black hair tied up and held in place by a few senbon. Gai knew as sure as he was breathing that she was Kakashi's mother. He also could tell that she meant them no harm. Her head moved around as though she was guarding them and for the first time since he entered the house Gai felt safe.

"I am sure that she cared about you more than you would ever know. Goro san may be able to shed light on the situation if it isn't classified still." Gai commented absentmindedly and took note when Kakashi's mother looked directly at him and nodded before flickering out.

Getting the feeling that someone was walking on his grave, Gai felt a weird pulse in the air and when Kakashi's mother appeared she made a sign with her hands that Gai immediately identified as a warning. Not being able to explain to Kakashi what was going to cause Gai's actions but knowing that it was necessary Gai stood up. He felt cold pulse by his ear and a message was planted in his subconscious.

"Let's take the pictures and go Kakashi. We can go over them more at home." Gai wanted to sound casual but the message was there in his head getting louder. There was a shimmer directly behind, Kakashi and then Gai was staring at Sakumo. For a moment Gai made eye contact with the imposing man who stood in formal attire. One of Sakumo's hands reached out to touch his son. A sad smile touching his lips before his head whipped around and Sakumo's hand went to the katana at his waist.

Picking up the box of pictures Gai grasped Kakashi's hand. "I'll jutsu us." Gai was enthusiastic and tried to act like nothing was wrong but a storm of black came through the door as Gai transported them away. For a moment he thought the blackness had caught them but then it was no more. Landing at the edge of his home lands Gai shook himself out and looked at Kakashi. "Uhmmm..." Trying to figure out a way to explain his feelings Gai settled for silence.

Kakashi felt strange. The unexplainable strange you get when something you don't understand is happening, and Gai's behavior wasn't helping. Kakashi had always wondered, he realized as Gai grabbed his hand, if his mother had died in the house as well.

He'd always assumed she had, because honestly, how else could Sakumo have known? Kakashi pulled his hand away from Gai. Kakashi just stared at the other man.

His father, his mother...

Would he too some day die in the cold embrace of the place that had been his house and home?

"I'm not a child anymore, Gai." Kakashi said as he slipped his hands into his pockets to hide the tremors that had been running through his body for several moments, though he was sure Gai had noticed. "You don't have to try to make me feel better about her."

Gai didn't understand, Kakashi knew now why she hadn't asked after him. He knew all too well what it was like to have the blackness of ANBU grabbing you tightly. Nothing touched you, and you touched no one.

ANBU couldn't love, it wasn't a part of them.

It wasn't a part of him.

Kakashi realized after a moment that he was scared. Scared he wouldn't be able to care for their child. Scared he would abandon them the way his mother had abandoned him and his father. But no, he told himself, he couldn't do that.

But in his heart... he knew he was capable of it.

"I was merely stating fact. I know you aren't a child." Shaking his head and knowing that he wouldn't be able to explain to Kakashi anything at the moment, Gai took the pictures and headed for the house. Walking in he set the pictures on the breakfast bar and got a drink. Not one to normally drink under regular circumstances, Gai sought the sweet and bitter oblivion that it offered.

Knowing he couldn't drink himself to drunk, Gai sipped at his glass after the initial shot. In his head Gai made plans to ward Kakashi's familial home and go in to figure out why those to ghosts were there and what that blackness was. Gai would bet a lot that whatever had happened tied into Kakashi's mother's death and Sakumo's own suicide. It was just too convenient and too obvious. There would have to be a lot of reading done and inevitably Gai would have to tell Kakashi about some things but Gai knew he would need someone who had been through the same things he himself had and could see them.

"Naruto should be back soon right?" Gai knew Naruto could see the ghosts. It was how the youth had survived such negligence.

Kakashi bristled at the mention of Naruto. In all honestly he had no idea. But he was sure if the boy was returning it wouldn't be for a while. "Not for a couple of years at least." Kakashi muttered as he stood beside the table, gazing down into the box.

It felt, to him, as if his whole day had been wasted. Going back to that house had been a mistake. Kakashi sat down as he pulled several pictures from the box, flipping through them,

Gai shrugged turning from Kakashi and walking into the living room. Sitting on the couch, Gai tried to think of someone else that could see the ghosts and that he would trust to go with him. "Weirdness is such a subjective term." Musing Gai scratched his chin before hopping up and beginning to do some jump jacks hoping to get the blood going and maybe figure out more about what he was going to do with Kakashi's ancestral abode.

Standing up he tossed the pictures on the table, rubbing his eyes tiredly he got a glass of water, and quickly drank it before walking into the living room, "I'm gonna lay down Gai." he said as he slipped his hands into his pockets, "I'm still tired from my mission."

Kakashi paused, awkwardly, "Weren't you tired? I thought you'd been heading to bed before we went to see Tsunade-sama?" Kakashi sounded slightly, just barely, apologetic.

"I'll be in momentarily." Gai paused in his jumping jacks. "Do you want a massage?" Lowering himself to the ground Gai began to do push ups.

Kakashi watched Gai for a moment before shaking his head, "No thank you." he said strangely formal, as he waved slightly at Gai, "I'll be fine." Running his fingers through his hair Kakashi made his way into the bedroom, stripping down he slipped into bed, Kakashi couldn't help but wonder if Gai's interest in his family was completely... normal.

Then he reminded himself that nothing about them was normal.


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Sorry this is out later in the day. I try to post Thursday mornings but life occasionally gets in the way. This chapter and the next few chapters are difficult for me. Though they are difficult for different reasons. Please review if you like this so I can get an idea if I should be working on this or going on to one of my other fest fics.**

* * *

Some time later, plan firmly established in his mind, Gai slipped into bed. For a while he just watched Kakashi sleep and in the peace and quiet Gai knew that he would do anything to protect Kakashi and their unborn offspring. Snuggling close, Gai whispered softly. "I would do anything to protect you both. Hopefully I can figure out what is chaining your mother and father to that house or what they are fighting. Until I do I have to keep you away. You have to be safe." Kissing Kakashi lightly on the forehead, Gai shifted on the bed again before falling into a troubled sleep.

Kakashi woke strangely early, he didn't want to get up, but he couldn't really sleep. So he decided, he would just get up and look for something delicious to eat. And sweet. However, once he was dressed, and standing in the kitchen, he quickly decided searching the house was too hard. Turning around he went back to the bedroom, and lightly pushed on Gai's shoulder, "Get up." he said softly, as he sat heavily on the bed beside the man.

"I'm going to go in town and meet Kurenai for lunch." he didn't bother to mention that these weren't plans, merely a random event he'd decided to use as an excuse to go in town. "Happens that I'm going right past Goro's place. If either of them is there, which I doubt because Goro is, as far as I know, still an active ANBU,, I want you there so I don't have to talk to them." The marriage to Gai, Kakashi realized, was a great way to buffer himself from people he didn't like, but Gai didn't mind.

Not interested in getting up yet, Gai rolled over and took Kakashi with him back into the bed. Snuggling softly, Gai grumbled, "Do I have to?" Snuggling under Kakashi's chin Gai nibbled softly at his neck with the barest hint of interest. Gai had quickly learned that Kakashi was slow in the mornings and if Gai acted quickly he could get some play time in before their day started.

When his mind finally got off his libido momentarily Gai realized that what Kakashi had said fit in with his plans for the day.

"I guess you don't have to," Kakashi muttered threading his fingers though Gai's hair, and forcefully tilting the other man's head back so he could look into his eyes, "It'd be nice Gai." he said letting go of the other mans hair.

Disentangling himself from Gai with some difficulty, Kakashi shook his head at the other man as he stood up. "I feel sick." he said slipping his hands into his pockets. "I'll be back this afternoon though," Kakashi offered, grinning under the mask, before shrugging casually, "So, we'll see then."

Kakashi knew the strangeness he felt inside had nothing to do with his pregnancy. It had to do with the visit to the house yesterday, "I have to stop by to see Tsunade-sama as well. You know, resign, and all that crap." he seemed agitated by this, but fell silent, waving slightly at Gai, "I'll see you later?" he asked.

"I'm up." Gai grumbled jumping out of bed. "I'm coming too damn it. Why didn't you say you weren't feeling well in the first place." Throwing on clothes Gai jumped to his next point. "You and I both know you aren't resigning. You are just being put on inactive duty." Going in the bathroom to splash his face with water Gai sighed dramatically. It looked like his day was going to be starting earlier than he planned.

Walking back into their bedroom Gai wrapped his arms around Kakashi and gave him a quick kiss on the lips before hustling into the kitchen. Grabbing a rice ball, Gai went back into the entryway and munched on his snack. He had a protein shake in a glass that he downed before calling to Kakashi, "Ready whenever you are."

Kakashi chuckled at Gai, "Actually." he said as he walked out to the front door, pausing to pull on his sandals, "I meant ANBU." he said grinning at Gai, "Not work." he didn't have to bother saying that if either of them were to resign, for whatever reason, it wouldn't be him.

Kakashi didn't say anything as they walked into town, but he thought of his mother. Though he didn't know why, and much to his surprise, he thought of his father.

As they approached Goro's house Kakashi scowled as he looked up at the window, "I'll see you later." he said patting Gai's arm softly, "When asking about Sakumo... tread lightly, Gai." Kakashi said as he patted Gai's arm gently, before raising his hand in a farewell, and walking away.

Just as Kakashi walked away the door to the house burst open and two teens, a couple years older than Lee took off down the street, almost running into Gai as they skidded around him. Kakashi paused to look back at Gai, shrugging, "Weird." he said pointedly.

"To each his own." Gai sighed. Straightening his shoulders, Gai sent out a flare of chakra to announce his presence before he began the onerous task of entering the home of Goro. Twenty minutes later found Gai sweaty and panting lightly as he flopped next to Goro.

"You must have something pressing on your mind to take the long way in." Goro's gravelly voice boomed as he quietly examined Gai. "Married life at least agrees with you. I know why you are here. You want the details. Things that I only told one man dead."

"Well if you already know why I am here..." Gai trailed off sitting up and regarding the other man quietly.

Goro moved away from Gai and sat across from him taking out a scroll and placing it in Gai's lap.

"When the boy I consider my son was put on your team I knew he would survive. Isn't it sad? You with your taijutsu would keep my son safe. Not depending on chakra should be a weakness but to you it is your greatest strength. Tell me Gai why exactly do you want to stir up the dead?"

As Gai relayed what he had experienced in the house Goro grew strangely still. Goro looked far into the distance his eyes almost opaque in their searching for something Gai could not see. Smoking on a pipe, Goro stood and walked a few paces around the room before sitting down.

"Those two died for nothing. It is still active and there." Goro exhaled smoke. Looking at Gai Goro went through hand signals. "When you wake up you will know all that I do about the events of the Hatake home. Take heart Gai, it is not a tale that many should ever know." Those words were all Gai heard before he lost consciousness and was sucked into the jutsu.

* * *

Kakashi hadn't expected his day with Kurenai to last so long, but it had rolled over past lunch into shopping trips. And then him walking her home, carrying all of her things for the baby she was expecting, that he shouldn't tell anyone about. He almost laughed, but quickly went on his way once she was finished with him.

He was surprised to see Hiro in town, and relieved that the other man ignored him (he made a mental note to tell Gai how... normal Hiro seemed now that he was out of ANBU. On a date and everything). Kakashi stopped to get a sweet on his way to Goro's expecting to find Gai there still, as Goro was quite the douche, in his opinion.

Once he got there, however, he was startled to find Gai out front. Unconscious. Kakashi sensed no chakra in the house, so he knew none of the Akitori's were home. Agitated he went to Gai and knelt beside him. Gai seemed to be in a sort of jutsu induced sleep. Releasing him from it, Kakashi hissed out 'Kai', mad that Goro had done this.

This was a nightmare. Gai fully realized the horrors that were war but this was madness on a completely different scale. The jutsu had taken him and put him in Goro's place. He watched the special brand of insane that appeared to be Kakashi's mother's specialty on the days leading up to her death. Goro knew why she disappeared and Gai now knew.

The night she had come back had been something so harrowing that Gai swore that when he could tell Kakashi what was happening he would leave out his mother's frantic conversation with Sakumo. He would also leave out the fact that Kakashi would have had a brother.

Blood, seemed to sprout from the walls themselves and for the first time the blackness entered the Hatake home. Speeding forward in time Gai sat in a tree outside watching as Sakumo did the only thing he could do to protect his son and his village. The lines of the seal work ran deep and faded as soon as Sakumo's life faded away. In the eyes of Goro, Gai could still see the ghost of Kakashi's mother standing on one side of the room until it was done. Sakumo appeared on the other side of the room and both could only watch Sakumo's body cool.

Goro had sat in the tree and done as he was bid until the very end. He watched and he knew. The seal that bound his tongue would kill him before anything else did but it was the least he could do for those he had considered his dearest friends.

Waking up with a start, Gai stared at Kakashi and heedless of who was watching hugged him close, tears in his eyes. Letting him go Gai shook his head and tried to figure out what to say to Kakashi if anything. Then Gai looked at the house and knew that Goro was gone.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked, his voice flat, cold. Too ANBU to be considered Kakashi, and too Kakashi to be considered ANBU. "Did he hurt you?" Kakashi was evidently mad. He rarely showed his anger.

Goro, though strange, was one of the only people Kakashi had thought he could actually trust. And to believe he would do this to Gai... it was unfathomable. Kakashi took Gai's hand gently, as he stood up slowly, dragging Gai up to his feet.

'_What did he tell you?_' Kakashi tongue was burning to ask the question, but he knew he wouldn't. Couldn't. He couldn't let Gai know he was interested, couldn't let Gai know that his father, only one week before he'd taken his own life, had held his son to his chest, and promised never to leave him.

He couldn't let Gai know he'd always, deep inside, hoped it hadn't been his father's intentions to blatantly lie to him.

"Did you get what you wanted?" he tried to sound bored. But he still sounded angry, and he knew Gai would just be Gai. Too nice to care.

"Goro is dead." Gai staggered away from the house not even caring for the moment how he was going to explain that one. Never in his life had he ever been so conflicted. Trying to make sense of what was in his own mind, Gai shuffled into the nearest shop and sat down.

He knew he was going to have to fill out the paperwork but how do you explain something like this. What he'd felt. Then Gai realized why Goro was dead and felt his chakra lash out briefly before he reigned it in. The seal on his tongue had activated once he had put Gai in the jutsu. Putting his head on the table Gai yanked on his hair. Hearing the clink of china sitting on the table, Gai glanced over as the waitress put another cup down before making herself scarce. Gai could tell it was tea and for a time Gai held the cup to get warmth back into his fingers.

Gai's words startled him, Goro was dead? That was ridiculous. The man was resilient. Nothing killed him. He had been an ANBU since he was twenty years old, if that didn't kill him... what had? Kakashi sat with Gai after a moment, feeling awkward, and unsure of the situation.

"What happened?" Kakashi asked hesitantly, knowing full well Gai probably wouldn't tell him. Or perhaps he didn't know.

"His seal activated. He put me in a genjutsu to show me what happened. Goro knew he was going to die if he told but...he still..." Gai murmured running his hands over the enamel cup. "If you knew something about me that would change my life would you tell me?" Not sure what impulse prompted him to ask that particular question Gai sat up. He watched Kakashi's body language intently. Gai did not really want to go into his reasons for asking but it would never hurt to get a baseline answer.

Kakashi was caught off guard by Gai's question, which forced him to answer honestly, "I think," Kakashi said softly as he looked down, trying to figure out what Gai meant by 'his seal activated', "It would depend on how it would change your life."

He would likely, he realized for the first time, try to hide it from Gai if it would hurt him. How awkward friendship felt... or was this something else? Something stronger?

Kakashi pushed the thoughts away, and focused on Gai.

For once Kakashi had told him the unabashed truth and Gai sincerely wished that he had lied. Knowing that the odds of what he said being received well would be slim to none and even less likely that he would be believed Gai clasped his hands and thought hard. Looking up at Kakashi, Gai spoke calmly.

"I love you, Kakashi and one day you are going to need to remember that. There is something that I have to do but I will be home soon." Grasping Kakashi's hand briefly Gai dropped some money on the table before jutsuing off to alert the Hokage of certain events.

Kakashi scowled, Gai was acting strangely. Standing up slowly, confused, Kakashi began the long walk home, he passed Kaela on his way home, and almost stopped her, but thought better of it. Let her hear of her husbands death from someone else, Goro wasn't his cross to bare.

Kakashi made it home relatively quickly, and sat down with the dogs in a sunspot, noticing Pakkuns absence once again, he grew slightly irritated, but quickly settled it reading, drifting off within the hour.

When Gai came out of the Hokage's office, Gai felt like he wanted to be done for the day. Knowing that he wouldn't get any real relief until he went by the Hatake compound and took a quick look around Gai hustled over. Approaching the house, Gai felt the subtle sense of off as he reached the door. Going in Gai let his feet carry him to the different spots where he knew the tags keeping the darkness in the house were.

At each location Gai sent a little of his chakra in order to restore what damage had been done since the houses occupancy. Shifting around with his chakra Gai sensed a small animal in the same room where he could feel the darkness strongest. Intent on getting away before the darkness started looking for him, the sudden appearance of Sakumo made Gai blink.

Then there was a bark and Gai knew that he was going in the tea room whether he wanted to or not. Taking a deep breath and mentally bracing himself Gai shifted towards the doorway conscious of Sakumo watching him. Slowly Gai opened the door a bit to see what was causing the disturbance.

The house was strangely cold, colder than it had been the day before. Though the chill in the house couldn't really be explained as it was rather warm outside, as per usual. Pakkun had only come to the house because Gai's words had made him curious.

He didn't remember ever actually being there before, but he found himself there without really trying to find the place, and as odd as that was it was nothing compared to what he found when he went inside the house.

It was a nice house, he had to give Sakumo that. But as he stood in the living room, wishing he'd known ahead of time that the house was this cold, he heard a whimpering coming from the tea room. He approached the door cautiously and listened, he wasn't sure how long he'd stood there before he heard a deep howl come from the room.

The howl, Pakkun thought, seemed to come from the very depths of hell. But it didn't deter him. Though he knew the howl was one from a dog who'd passed away a long time ago, he scratched at the door until it slid open, and he could slide into the room.

It wasn't long before he noticed, as his eyes adjusted to the darkness around him, an astral wolf sitting beside the stain on the floor of the tearoom. Pakkun knew instantly that the stain was from Sakumo's blood. He sat silently, looking at the wolf, wishing it would tell him why it was here. Why this house was... haunted.

"What happened?" Pakkun asked the wolf, in her own language, but she laid on the floor, and cried, mourning the loss of Sakumo. After a moment Pakkun heard someone enter the house. He recognized the chakra as Gai's, he stayed where he was, until he heard Gai getting closer, rising to his feet he was about to move when the window slid open, and an ANBU leapt inside, Pakkun, startled he hadn't noticed them approaching, let out a bark, shocked to see the ANBU evaporate, as if he hadn't been there to begin with.

"Pakkun." Gai whispered and blinked at the wolf he could clearly see. "What are you doing here?" Sliding the door completely open, Gai kneeled and regarded the dog for a moment. Then looking at the wolf, Gai could only stare. When the wolf looked at him, Gai got the impression that he was being weighed for something important and with a swirl of leaves she was gone.

While he waited for Pakkun to respond, Gai began a search for the seals and realized that they likely couldn't be called without a signal of some sort. Slightly weary of trying to figure out what the trigger would be for the seals to show themselves Gai contemplated the deep blood stain on the floor.

In Goro's memories it had been much bigger but age seemed to have shrunken the stain. Shifting Gai resolved to look into the matter a bit more when he was home and least likely to be killed.

Pakkun slowly looked up at Gai, away from the spot where he'd seen the wolf only a moment before. What was Gai even doing here, he wondered as he slowly padded over to the man. "Why are you here?" he answered Gai's question with a question, though he fully intended to answer.

"I was bored." Pakkun lied as he sat in front of Gai, "Decided to come look around. See where Kakashi grew up." he spoke as if it were the most normal thing in the word to do. Though it was actually a little insane.

"Hhhhmmm," Gai hadn't expected to get a straight answer from Pakkun but for the moment he had bigger concerns. One of which was he was feeling that weird prickling sensation. Deciding that if what he thought may be the case was correct with the blood stain, Gai would at least have a witness to what had happened to him, Gai took bit his thumb and dribbled blood over a spot on the floor.

For a moment nothing happened and he seemed strangely disappointed. Shifting to stand, Gai turned to answer Pakkun's question but a gale of wind sent Gai crashing back off his feet flying into the wall. Gai saw the darkness take form and rush him. Then there were two white forms, one of them Gai could see was Kakashi's mother and Sakumo. Blood dripped into Gai's sight and he thought he heard Pakkun. As his vision faded Gai resolved to research more before leaping into something like this ever again. Then he blacked out.

Pakkun winced and lowered himself to the floor as the wind rushed in and hit Gai. Where had it come from, he wondered. He stayed low to the ground for several moments before crawling toward Gai, hesitantly, once he saw Gai was unconscious he wondered whether he should stay until the man awoke, or go for help.

Help seemed more logical, so hesitantly Pakkun turned and rushed out of the room, and out the front door. He didn't want to go get Kakashi, knowing full well the man was likely not feeling well, so he went to town, which lucky for him was only a couple of blocks away. After searching the crowd he finally found someone he knew, pausing by Hiro, who was leaving a restaurant, Pakkun bit his ankle.

Hiro flinched, almost kicking Pakkun away before he recognized him, gritting his teeth he squatted down and dragged the dog off of his leg, "What?" he hissed

"Gai needs your help." Pakkun growled, disliking Hiro as much, if not more than, Kakashi.

Hiro set the dog down, and though he hated the dog, he trusted it, "Show me." Hiro commanded, and followed Pakkun back to Sakumo's house. Hiro hesitated at the threshold, before forcing himself to follow the dog into the tea room.

Kneeling beside Gai Hiro slapped his cheek lightly, he didn't enjoy being in this room, and he had no idea why Gai was even in the house. "Gai?" he said softly giving the man a slight shake, not wanting to startle him.

Blinking his eyes slowly, Gai began to regain consciousness to see the image of Sakumo staring at him and pointing to a tanto. With a start Gai recalled that tanto was Kakashi's weapon and likely the key he needed but what...Coming awake with a start, Gai noticed Hiro and Pakkun. Then he saw the rapidly moving black mass.

Not thinking Gai performed a maneuver that sent Hiro into the ground and grabbed Pakkun as the room shook and seemed to rock.

"Let's get out of here." Gai felt his voice shake slightly and saw what he could only describe as claw's form out of the blackness. "Move." Swearing Gai tried to shift Pakkun and Hiro but the claw hit both and blood sprayed.

Hiro was startled to see claws in the darkness. Shadows. It made him think of his own ninjutsu. But he couldn't use his jutsu, he realized as he performed the signs to no avail. Was this how people felt when he came out of the shadows to kill them?

Hiro did a kip up as Gai gathered Pakkun under his arm, he might not have any sort of control over his chakra (and just why was that?) but if there was one thing he knew, it was that darkness didn't mix well with light.

Grabbing the window Hiro threw it open, and grabbed Gai's arm as light poured into the room, "Get out, now!" he said pushing Gai toward the window. Never before had he seen a cloud of darkness like this one.

And though he was fascinated with it, he knew it wasn't something he should toy with.

Throwing himself through the window with a slightly bleeding Pakkun under one arm, Gai turned around to see the darkness shifting out of the room.

Swearing furiously, Gai made sure Hiro was behind him and ran for it. When the very ground the ran on shifted and shook, Gai tried to use some chakra to stabilize himself but quickly realized his folly as the blackness shot towards him. The knowledge that while he had chakra he wouldn't be able to use it made Gai thankful for his taijutsu as he hustled to get away a thought striking him.

"That mass can sense chakra!" Feeling like he was learning too much at once and none of it was good, Gai hustled watching the shadows extend to try to get to him and Hiro.

Hiro scowled, surprised by Gai's observation. He was right, it, whatever it was, could. "I have a very simple suggestion," Hiro said as he ran alongside Gai, they had to get away. And the only way he'd ever been able to get away may not help Gai, but he knew it would help him.

"I don't think," Pakkun said casually, "The two of you are very well equipped to deal with this." he sounded mad, Hiro ignored him.

"Why don't you ask Kakashi about it?" Hiro suggested awkwardly, leaping up into a tree, and higher into the branches, motioning Gai to come with him, "Or to see the Hokage? Surely she'd be interested to know of this... whatever it is." Hiro called back over his shoulder, landing in a shadow, cast by a tree.

Hiro felt a strange wave of eagerness wash over him, almost as if he were being drawn to the evil of the house, and maybe, he mused, he was.

"I have an even better idea." Gai panted yanking Hiro out of the tree just as claws descended and chopped the top off the tree. "You stay out of the damn shadows and we may make it home." The last part was said just shy of bellowing as they ran harder. "We can have the who should be told conversation afterwards."

When they were almost at the gate Gai felt the pickup of darkness and an oppressive power coming up. Ducking his head, Gai managed to power through it and ended up on his ass outside of the gates. Realizing he had chakra again, Gai set up two sets of wards and sat down.

"Well that was informative." Putting his head down Gai sighed unhappily.

Hiro landed awkwardly beside Gai, up one knee, and panting he rested his elbow on his knee, and leaned down trying to steady his breathing. "What the hell was that?" Hiro asked after a moment, wondering why no one else had run from it.

"Why were we the only ones running?" he asked as he stood on shaky legs, the adrenaline pumping through his system, causing his hands to tremble as he wiped his palms against the tan vest he was wearing.

"...what were you doing there?" Hiro asked after a moment, raising his hands to smooth his hair back, holding the two thick braids that framed either side of his face, back. "I thought Kakashi had that place sealed up." Hiro commented as he let his hands drop, slipping them into his pockets, he eyed Gai strangely, almost as if he didn't trust the other man suddenly.

"Remember how I told you one day how ghosts are real and you said you would believe it when you saw it?" Gai winced slightly, knowing that the odds of him and Hiro remaining friends for the foreseeable future relied on his ability to explain something that he didn't understand completely himself.

"I got some information from Goro, your mentor earlier today before he passed away. "Initially I just wanted to explore a bit and figure out why I got this feeling of just...I don't know. Kakashi isn't keen on being around here and I could tell that whatever is in the house isn't normal so I came to look." Remembering the scroll Goro had given him, Gai handed it over. "Goro gave me this as well and I think it belongs to you. It explains some things and tells you about as much as I know."

Hiro physically flinched at the mention of his beloved mentor's passing, taking the scroll slowly, Hiro blanched, looking down at it he stood silently for a moment. "Goro senpai is dead?" he asked in a strangely monotone voice.

That didn't seem right.

Hiro had never expected to live to see his mentor die. He'd known the idea of immortality was completely preposterous, but just the thought of Goro dying before him... That was wrong.

'He didn't die before you, Hiroki' Hiro thought as he turned the scroll over in his hands slowly, 'You died a long time ago.'

"What the hell." Hiro snapped as he tightened his fingers around the scroll, "What happened? Was he sick?" Hiro furrowed his brow as he looked up at Gai, he realized it would sound strange, being the closest to the man and not knowing of his health.

"No." Gai wanted to hide but he owed Hiro the truth. "Goro had been protecting a secret and had been sealed to never reveal the information but he had it in that scroll and a jutsu he used for the purpose of telling the tale. Whatever that darkness is it attacked the Hatakes and they managed to keep it confined. Goro knew the whole story but not how to fix it." Rubbing his head and smearing the blood Gai looked at it and watched a cut on the side of his finger welled up in the crevice between his fingers before dripping through.

Imagining the blood stain, Gai realized that death was the only way to keep whatever it was at bay. Blood was essential for sealing. Whatever this darkness was it could only be sealed by blood and it seemed to simultaneously feed on it. Too tired to figure out those ramifications, Gai let his head lull for a moment, he was too exhausted all of sudden to move.

"So," Hiro so at length, as he looked down at the scroll again, trembling again, but out of anger this time, "Let me try to understand this," he said as he slowly slid the scroll into his back pouch, "The man I considered a father died to help you do something for... Kakashi?" Hiro hadn't expected to feel this tightness in his chest. Hadn't expected to feel as if he couldn't breathe. Hadn't expected his eyes to burn with tears he couldn't, wouldn't, shed. "For Kakashi." he repeated, as if in disbelief.

"I can't believe this." Hiro muttered, as he rubbed his eyes. The same man who wouldn't even be bothered to come to his graduation, the same man who didn't come to his celebratory dinner when he'd made Jounin, the same man who hadn't spared him a second look when he'd announced he'd made ANBU...

Had died to protect, and help, Hatake Kakashi.

Hiro was embarrassed to realize he'd started crying, lifting a trembling hand Hiro wiped his eyes, forcing a laugh, "I'm so embarrassed." he admitted as he drew his hand back and looked at the damp spot on his gloves.

He didn't understand why he was crying over a man who hadn't cared if he lived or died. A man he hadn't cared for (it was harder to admit to himself, now that Goro was dead, that he'd loved his that man like a father this whole time).

"I would be a fool to think it was for Kakashi. Goro did it for Sakumo." Shifting closer to Hiro, Gai was careful not to touch him but to offer the closeness if Hiro wanted it. "Remember how Goro was great friends with Sakumo? Well..." Drifting off Gai tried to figure out how to explain it. "Sakumo has been trapped in the compound this whole time with whomever or whatever that darkness is. Do you know that Goro could only watch his cell mate and best friend die?"

Shaking his head, Gai continued, "This is bigger than Kakashi. Whatever tried to be awakened in the village years ago was trapped in the Hatake compound and your mentor spent years trying to stop it from spreading. I know he wasn't the greatest person but...he was...a good man."

Hiro clenched his fists as Gai came closer, "Goro," Hiro stopped himself from continuing. He couldn't say anything he might regret. Anything that might come back on him.

"...Of course he did it for Sakumo." Hiro finally said as he folded his arms over his chest, closing his eyes, and inhaling deeply to calm himself. "I'll help you, Gai." Hiro said after a moments hesitation, "I'll help you figure out what's going on there."

Hiro raised his hand again to wipe his eyes, "I bet," he said looking at Gai, "That thing is just after the Hatakes." he said huffily, 'Or Kakashi,' he thought. "So maybe if you find Kakashi's family records... we can figure out which family member did it. And probably how to stop it."

Hiro wasn't sure if Gai knew of it, but he remembered when the Hatake's had a clan. A clan that had been wiped out in the last war. He'd only been to the compound once as a child, only a year old, he wasn't even sure how he could remember it (but he assumed it had something to do with all of the comments his father had received about his strange blue eyes.).

"I would appreciate all the help I can get. If it had just been after the Hatakes..." Gai trailed off and pointed at where Hiro's vest had been shredded. "It wouldn't have come after you. Whatever that thing is is bad news. Really bad and if possible I would rather not have this become common knowledge. As it stands you can see ghosts now because of this and I imagine it will take some getting use to." Rubbing the bridge of his nose and realizing that he was still bleeding, Gai wrapped bandages around his head before looking down at Pakkun.

"Are you going to tell Kakashi?" Gai asked sternly.

Hiro sighed, wondering if that was true, "Might just be hungry." he commented, thinking about it. "It might just need some blood..." Hiro paused shaking his head,

Pakkun looked up at Gai lazily, obviously bored with Hiro and Gai's conversation, "Of course I will." He answered honestly, not understanding how Gai could have thought he wouldn't.

"I'll..." Hiro didn't know what to say. 'See you later' sounded so stupid. He knew he wouldn't see Gai later, and Gai knew that too. "Uh, I'll send you information on the funeral service." Hiro said awkwardly, knowing full well it would be one of the smallest funeral services for an ANBU member of Goro's caliber.

"Meanwhile," Hiro added rubbing his eyes awkwardly, "I'll look into the information on that house. Might be something there to help us."

"I appreciate your assistance." Gai bowed to Hiro before regarding Pakkun with a sigh. "Tell him if you want but if any harm comes to him or my child, I'll make sure it isn't possible to summon you or your brethren if it is the last thing I do." Feeling more deadly intent towards the small dog then he had felt towards most marks, Gai jutsued away. He fully intended to stay away from Kakashi if only to keep the other man from finding out more than Gai was ready to tell.

Hiro waited until Gai was gone, and wouldn't see or hear him, before he let out a cry of anger, and whirled around, focusing his strength he drew back his fist an hit the tree in front of him as hard as he could, he hit it several more times before sinking to his knees, clutching his left hand to his chest, he could tell he'd broken a bone, but he didn't care about that.

Hiro laughed breathlessly before shifting forward into the shadows. He had to see his mother, now.

Pakkun looked up at Gai blankly, knowing full well there was nothing he could do to erase the dog summoning from existence, wiggling free of Gai's grasp Pakkun hit the floor, and started scurrying off, calling to Kakashi as he ran off, hoping Gai didn't chase him.

Going to a bolt hole that he rarely used anymore Gai cleaned himself up and took out the mask that had made him infamous. Shifting it onto his face he went to the one person he knew he would have to tell no matter what. Explaining to Ibiki the entire tale had been difficult at best but when he was done he was given leave to go to the place of Kakashi's mother's last mission and see what he could find out. The years had passed but Gai felt in his bones that something was still there for him to find.

Between Ibiki and the Hokage they managed to seal the Hatake compound up tighter than before and Gai left for his mission with one thing firmly in mind. He would protect his family no matter what it took.

Kakashi had been annoyed when he learned that Gai had left for a mission he himself had no idea Gai'd had on the back burner. Something about the information he'd been given made his head spin, but he tried not to think too much of it.

Instead he spent his time fishing, purely out of boredom (always releasing the fish), and visiting the memorial stone (when he wasn't eating).

And when he got an invitation to attend Goro's funeral, he hesitated, before finally decided to go in Gai's stead. He saw Hiro, but they didn't talk. After the service he wandered through the grave yard until he found the grave marker, that marked an empty grave. And beside it a grave that bore a simple stone, with the words 'Hatake Sakumo, Konohagakure's White Fang' carved into it.

But Kakashi knew better. It wasn't White Fang in that grave. It was Sakumo.

* * *

**The next few chapters are going to be hard on me because I have to do some reconstructing of things and I would like a beta if anyone has the time to help whip this bad boy into shape. **


	9. Chapter 9a

**A/N:** Thank you for the reviews and the offers of help. I definitely appreciate them and as we move on I may need them yet but in the interest of preserving some of the surprises for some of you I will struggle on by myself for the time being. As a side note for those of you that think Kakashi is becoming too feminine. He's pregnant but he will be back to bad ass soon enough. Also FYI I split this chapter into two parts so you should get part two tomorrow or the day after. At 5000 words it just is more manageable all around that way.

* * *

He had lunch with Kurenai a few more times, and on one occasion spotted Hiro, the Hiro he'd always known, not the happy one. They avoided each other, and Kakashi noticed that it wasn't just him that avoided Hiro. No one seemed willing to get too close to the man.

Kakashi was relieved, as he sat on the porch, looking down at his book, but not seeing the pages, when he finally sensed Gai's chakra. He waited patiently for the other man to come to the house. Though he felt extremely restless (too restless).

Walking by his homes wards, Gai pulsed them briefly to check on Kakashi. Finding him well and hail, Gai went to give his reports and findings. Three weeks had given Gai a terrifying insight and now Gai had to plan.

When all his paperwork and reports were done, Gai stopped by the flower shop. Dressed in his trademark outfit once more Gai contemplated the selection and tried to figure out what went best for the meaning he had in mind for Hiro's flowers. Gai didn't know why but sending Hiro flowers had recently become something Gai found some soothing solace in.

Finally settling on the stems, Gai carried them over to Hiro's home leaving a short note before beginning the trek home again. Once he reached the wards Gai slipped through and quietly made his way home. Slipping off his sandals, Gai gave a weary sigh before rubbing his hand over his face.

Kakashi waited for nearly twenty minutes before he got up to make tea. Apparently he'd be waiting awhile, while he tried to figure out why Gai had left unannounced. It was strange to have Gai disappearing the way he himself usually did.

Having learned, in Gai's absence, to make a few simple dishes Kakashi decided to make the other man something to eat, to allow him to relax once he got home (Kakashi felt a twinge of annoyance when he realized that he was acting like a proper 'wife'). "Goro would be proud." he said to Pakkun, with a roll of his eyes.

Choosing to make curry and rice (simply because he knew it was something Gai liked), with a side of grilled fish, Kakashi set the table, before he debated making anything for dessert. Deciding against it Kakashi began preparing a fresh pot of tea, setting it on the table just as he heard Gai enter the house.

Stepping out of the kitchen after a moment, with his hands in his pockets, Kakashi looked at Gai silently for a few moments, before softly saying, "I made you something to eat." he felt awkward having cooked for Gai, but he decided to ignore the feeling for now.

Studying Kakashi for a moment Gai fought the urge to reach out and touch the other man. Field duty always made him strange about touch afterwards. It didn't matter what he was doing for days after his return but touching another person didn't hold the same appeal. Kakashi appeared to be the exception.

"Thank you." Gai bowed lightly to Kakashi before entering the dining room and having a seat. Shifting his feet up Gai looked at the table and discretely checked for poison before commenting. "This looks really good. I thought you couldn't cook?" Using a joking tone Gai accused Kakashi pouting slightly but secretly pleased that Kakashi had managed well enough on his own.

It gave Gai a cold kind of comfort to realize that Kakashi would be able to manage on his own if need be. Silently eating, Gai waited for Kakashi to say anything. If he didn't Gai was more than happy to think it was just like any other mission.

Kakashi smiled slightly as he watched Gai check the food; Strange he would just assume anyone had poisoned him. But much safer than Kakashi's own eating habits. He usually ate too fast to think about it. Walking in behind Gai Kakashi leaned down, and lightly kissed the other man's cheek, he wasn't sure why he'd done it, and though he felt awkward after he'd done it, he ran his fingers through Gai's hair, wondering why the other man smelled so... un-Gai like.

Kakashi shrugged as he went to his seat, sitting carefully, "I learned a few recipes from Kurenai." he said, tugging his mask down despite the slight flush on his cheeks. He knew Gai obviously didn't want to talk about the mission he'd just returned from, but he was curious.

"How was the mission?" he asked softly as he poured Gai a cup of tea, fixing him with a steady gaze.

"A horrifying success." Gai felt his face set into grim lines before he shook himself out of that mentality. "Are you comparing your pregnancy with Kurenai's? Using her as a bench marker maybe?" Teasing, Gai felt a bit of a flush rush through his system when Kakashi had kissed him and it was taking a while for it to die down.

Kakashi shook his head slightly, he hadn't really thought of that, to be honest. "No, I just told her I'm off-duty for a while, and cleaning up a long to-do list." he said shrugging, maybe he should though. Kurenai would be a good way to gather information on the subject.

"I went to Goro's funeral." Kakashi said casually as he picked his chopsticks up, "Hiro seemed... strange." Kakashi glanced up at Gai, a slightly curious expression on his face, "What kind of mission was it, Gai? You've been gone an awful long time." Kakashi decided that Gai's worry about Hiro, which he was sure was inevitable, could wait.

Putting his chopsticks down, Gai studied the table thoughtfully. "Hiro backslid. Damn." Knowing that Hiro tended to get this way when things were beginning to build up Gai felt this strange pressure in his chest that let him know that not all was right with the world as he would want it to be. If Hiro broke than Gai wouldn't necessarily be the one to bring him back down.

Shelving those thoughts for the time being, Gai picked up his chopsticks again and ate a bit before speak. "It was a simple information gathering exercise. Nothing to worry about."

'_Liar_.' Kakashi thought smiling slightly, nodding. He didn't think Gai thought he actually believed him either. "Yeah he did." Kakashi admitted, thinking about the last time he'd seen Hiro, "I think," Kakashi said as he poured himself some tea, "Gai, that it's his problem." he knew Gai would think this a ridiculous statement, but he was serious.

"He likely won't accept your help, this time." Kakashi added quickly, not wanting Gai to over react, "You do realize that he..." Kakashi stopped talking, realizing Gai would likely get up and leave if he continued. "I saw Kaela, Goro's wife, she was concerned about you. And when she asked where you were _Gai_," Kakashi said looking up at Gai as he lifted his cup of tea to his mouth, "I didn't know what to tell her." The tone in which he spoke, suggested that he still didn't know where _Gai_ was.

"Well wherever I was I am here now." Knowing better than to touch on the subject of Hiro's surrogate mother...ever if he wanted to maintain some brain activity Gai let the comment slide. Gai responded evenly finishing his meal and stretching lightly. "The meal was good Kakashi. Thank you."

Shifting away from the table, Gai regarded Kakashi. "Did the Hokage say what we are having yet?"

Kakashi scowled, wondering why Gai was pretending not to see what Kakashi saw. Having finished his meal quickly, as usual, Kakashi rose from his seat and took the dishes to the sink, he hadn't been expecting Gai's question, and that annoyed him.

"I didn't ask." he said flatly as he tugged his mask up, turning toward Gai again, regarding him carefully, "You know something," Kakashi said softly as he slipped his hands into his pockets, "I thought," he said carefully, making sure to pay close attention to Gai's chakra, "You smell like you've been someone else for the past few weeks, Gai." Kakashi hesitated, before adding, "Someone I knew very well, once."

Turning his head, Gai considered a window thoughtfully making note that he would have to clean them soon before looking back at Kakashi blankly.

"Someone you know well. I would think that would be me but I can't be sure." Gai looked back out the window thoughtfully. "I was thinking making the nursery a sunny yellow or green would be nice. They are neutrals for gender." The sudden churning of Gai's chakra surprised him. Taking a moment to place a hand over his stomach Gai exhaled slowly trying to relief some of the tension he felt.

Kakashi was a little surprised Gai was neglecting to talk to him about what was going on (and suddenly he wondered if Gai felt this annoyed when he himself refused to talk about things), "Gai," Kakashi said, scowling, "I don't want to talk about... the baby." he sounded a little awkward as he said it, as if he still wasn't used to the idea of them having a baby (though he did make it a mental note to agree later with the colour choices- preferably a pale yellow).

"Why won't you talk to me about," Kakashi paused, realizing he didn't even have any idea what it was Gai wouldn't talk to him about, "... whatever it is you've been doing. Whatever you're going through." Kakashi didn't mean for his tone to come out so harsh. But he knew whatever was bothering Gai had started the day he'd shown the other man his fathers house.

What could he possibly be looking into after the visit?

For a moment Gai wavered on indecision and then he realized that if Kakashi knew he would likely interfere. Then the thought crossed his mind about the likelihood of Kakashi keeping his word if Gai did tell him what was going on. If something happened to Kakashi, Gai felt his own chakra ripple dangerously in sadness and then the Demon chakra made a push to appear. Gai quickly squashed it.

"I can't talk about missions, Kakashi. You took almost the same oath I did." Gai sighed. Rubbing his forehead, Gai stood up and made his way into the bedroom. Removing his clothes Gai went to take a shower again for some reason he felt dirty still. Finishing his shower Gai threw a towel around his waist before putting on underwear.

Walking back into his bedroom he began to dry his hair hoping Kakashi would just drop it. 'It looks as though Pakkun didn't say anything but he will likely hold it over my head.' Gai thought. Shaking his head a bit, Gai felt his hair sticking up slightly and left it. He wasn't interested in trying to make it presentable. Presently he was trying to figure out the best way to deter a curious spouse.

Kakashi hadn't really expected Gai to tell him, when Gai had a secret he wanted to keep, he kept it, and kept it well. Gai's chakra spike, however, did surprise him. Kakashi frowned as Gai walked out of the kitchen, he wouldn't push it now, he told himself, but he'd ask Gai in the morning after he'd gotten some rest.

Deciding to do the dishes while Gai was in the shower, if only to distract himself (and perhaps annoy Gai), Kakashi finished it quickly, and sat at the table, listening to Gai as he moved from the bathroom, into the bedroom.

Hesitating for a moment Kakashi stood up and quickly walked to the bedroom, leaning in the doorway he watched Gai as the other man dried his hair. He seemed so tense, it surprised Kakashi. "You should get some sleep." Kakashi said, wondering just what could be making Gai so tense. It was strange.

For a moment Gai stilled before realizing that his chakra was adding unnecessary tension to his muscles and at the present time he didn't have a way to dispel it. Not quite sure what to make of Kakashi's comment on him needing rest, Gai chose to let it go. Thinking that maybe going out would be better than staying in Gai nodded at Kakashi.

"I will sleep in a bit. For the moment I am going on a walk." Throwing on some clothes and his shinobi pack, Gai tied his forehead protector around his arm and strolled out into the living room. Putting on a black version of his shinobi sandals, Gai went to leave the house for a bit.

Kakashi watched Gai leave, and wondered what could possibly be causing the other man to have such inner turmoil. Sighing Kakashi ran his fingers through his hair, and went into the living room to sit on the couch. Opening his book, Kakashi stared at it a moment before gazing out the window.

He felt strange, almost as if the shadows were watching him, but he knew that wasn't it. What he truly felt, what he wanted, was to not belong in those shadows. He didn't want Gai to be there, either. Sighing Kakashi shifted down on the couch, and forced himself to look at the book.

Gai was gone for two hours. During that time he found himself wandering into different shops and contemplating if he wanted to buy many different things. Then realizing that he was just stalling Gai took himself to a massage parlor and acupuncturist.

As a general rule Gai didn't enjoy someone touching him that he didn't know but if Gai didn't work out some tension before he got home he doubted he would make it through the night without saying something stupid. As the man he was assigned to straddled him and massaged him into a puddle Gai sighed wearily. Now that he no longer felt like he was going to snap at the slightest provocation, Gai made his way home.

Walking into the living room, Gai kissed Kakashi on the cheek before making his way to the bedroom. Belatedly Gai realized he smelled a bit like the man who had been giving him the rub down but Gai wasn't really bothered about it. He also noted he smelled like massage oil but Gai was quite happy to snuggle down and sleep. Gai reasoned he could always shower in the morning.

Kakashi scowled when Gai entered the house, he wasn't sure why, but he felt annoyed that Gai had walked out earlier, when Gai leaned down to kiss his cheek, Kakashi caught a strange scent on him, it surprised him the Gai smelled like another man. He also didn't recognize the scent of oil on Gai's skin.

Kakashi turned his head slightly, looking away from Gai, and when the other man went to the bedroom, and laid down, Kakashi stayed on the couch, and stared at the words on the page he wasn't reading. At the end of the night he chose to sleep on the couch, still not understanding the rather ridiculous anger he felt toward Gai.

Morning came too quickly for Kakashi, who dreamed of a rather pleasant afternoon with someone he'd never expected to enjoy the company of; Sakumo. Kakashi awoke with a start when Pakkun bit his hand lightly asking him to get up and feed the dogs. Kakashi did so reluctantly.

After that he decided to go ahead and make some tea for Gai when the other man woke up (if he wasn't already, Kakashi couldn't really be bothered to check).

Shuffling into the kitchen Gai caught a whiff of himself as he went to make himself a pre workout snack.

"Next time I ask for patchouli." Gai grumbled not liking the scent on his skin at all. He couldn't quite place it but he was confident it didn't go well with his natural scent. Seeing Kakashi puttering around the kitchen gave Gai a strange pleasure.

"Is that for me?" Gai inquired of the tea. Perching on the breakfast bar Gai studied Kakashi. Then he realized that he had never felt Kakashi come to bed and for once Gai was thankful that he splurged on the comfortable sofa not just the attractive one.

Kakashi glanced up as Gai entered the kitchen, nodding in response to the man's question, he brought him a cup of tea, and placed it in front of him, "I can make breakfast." he offered as he placed a hand on the bar top, and leaned his weight on it, casually slipping his other hand into his pocket as he did so.

Kakashi realized after a moment that he wasn't paying much attention to his surroundings, he was aware of them, as any good shinobi would be, but he wasn't really interested in what was happening around him. He couldn't stop thinking about his dream, and from the dream other trains of thought began, Obito, Rin... Minato.

"Did you sleep well?" Kakashi asked conversationally, obviously not really interested

in what either he or Gai were saying, as he stood gazing out the window.

"I think I should be asking you that." Gai studied the tea thoughtfully before taking a sip. "You seem a million miles away." Tilting his head slightly Gai wondered what had Kakashi in such a strange mood. Many times Gai wondered if there were things that Kakashi worried about to the point of bad health.

"Do you have plans for the day?"

"Hmm?" Kakashi turned toward Gai after a moment, "I slept fine." he said softly, scratching his chin as he turned away, ignoring Gai's comment as he began preparing breakfast, "No." he answered glancing over his shoulder at Gai, "Figured I'd go fishing again." he said shrugging, he'd never realized before how boring it was to be out of work.

"Are you going out today?" he asked as he continued the preparations of the Tamagoyaki he was making. He didn't honestly expect Gai to have any plans without him knowing about it, but the way Gai had been lately he assumed it was safe to ask.

"Watch you fish, maybe?" Gai shrugged. "Try to do this gender determining jutsu on you and see if we are having a boy or a girl so I can end the suspense." Not really sure if he would be accepted in his plans, Gai waited silently for a response. "If you don't want me along I guess I can go see Hiro." Scratching his chin Gai thought about and discarded the idea.

"I wouldn't mind you coming along," Kakashi said as he set a plate in front of Gai, placing chopsticks beside it, "But don't bother with the jutsu, Gai." Kakashi said as he leaned against the counter, folding his arms across his chest, "It's more fun this way." he said casually, as if he thought it rather funny that Gai was anxious.

Personally he didn't care to know until he... had the baby. But that thought brought up another though, how would he have it? A Secretion, he suspected. He wouldn't really care that it left a scar (not the way women, and possibly Hiro, would care), but he wondered how he would explain such a thing if they claimed to have adopted.

"Why do you need to see Hiro?" Kakashi asked suddenly, as he forced his mind to go blank, so that he could focus on Gai, and what he had to say.

"Itakimasu." Gai thanked Kakashi for the food with a smile, he was thrilled to realize that he could accompany, Kakashi and spend some time with him. "Fine what if I do it and don't tell you what it is?" Gai wheedled.

Taking a bite of his breakfast, Gai realized that Kakashi had given him his full attention. Gai replayed the conversation before recognizing the reason behind Kakashi's sudden focus.

"I wanted to give my condolences and just make sure he was still functioning. Maybe stop by and see his mother later." Gai shrugged. "I would rather spend time with you though."

"Oh, like I wouldn't just use my sharingan to lie to you about the result," Kakashi gave an exaggerated shrug, "Your decision after all." Gai's response didn't surprise him. Leave it to Gai, Kakashi thought, To think he can help those who couldn't be helped.

"By all means," Kakashi said as he began to get himself some tea, "Don't let me stop you from committing suicide. If you want to see them, see them. I'll be at the river most of the day- not like I have anything else to do these days." Kakashi commented, a little bitter.

"Kaela," Kakashi said looking over at Gai, "Is a good woman. She used to be a good shinobi too, but Goro broke her. She'd be pleased to hear from you... it doesn't have to be today." he added the last part, almost as a reminder. "But if I was you, I'm pretty sure I would stay away from Hiro."

"Well aren't you just bitter and irritable this morning." Gai groused a little irritated with the way Kakashi acted. "Kaela isn't broken. That woman still can track with the best of them and if I remember correctly there are quite a few stories where she busted Goro over the head with something because he irritated her." Smiling fondly as he thought of the timid woman who he considered a second mother who had no problem flipping a switch and being just as ferocious as she had been timid the time before.

"I do miss Kaela." Gai mused nibbling at the food. "If Hiro kills me than at least you won't have me around to force my affections on you." Feeling slightly grumpy about the fact that most of his affectionate gestures were met with annoyed acceptance and tolerance, Gai decided to calm himself somewhat. He really didn't need all of the trouble that would happen if he decided to try to be less affectionate. Or heaven forbid wait until Kakashi made the first move.

Kakashi scowled, shifting the cup in his hand, Gai's words bothered him, more than he'd like to admit. More than he'd ever be willing to allow Gai to know. It wasn't even that he didn't enjoy Gai being affectionate, he rather enjoyed it. He was just worried. Worried that if he allowed Gai to get close then something bad would happen. "I'd just have to kill Hiro then." Kakashi said flatly, shrugging slightly.

Kakashi wanted to point out that the way Kaela acted around Gai, and the other kids, was just the way she acted as a mother. Not a person. But he just shrugged, not really caring to argue about it. He'd spent so much of his youth on missions that Gai probably knew the woman better than him anyway.

Suddenly feeling slightly standoffish, Kakashi glanced down into his cup, "Actually, I think I should check on Sakura this afternoon. I haven't seen her in weeks." he knew Gai would likely be annoyed with him for this sudden change but he didn't care, "Maybe," he said softly, looking up at Gai finally, "You should see your students, too." Kakashi paused before adding, "They probably miss you."

"None of mine are in the village currently." Gai responded evenly. "You should connect with Sakura I am sure she will have some things to say." Shrugging at the interruption of his plans, Gai finished his meal before beginning to clean up.

"I would hope you wouldn't kill Hiro. Likely if he killed me he would have a reason." Gai shrugged as he got up and puttered around the kitchen a bit before sitting down to finish his tea. "Did you have any strange dreams last night?"

Kakashi watched Gai carefully for a few moments, before turning his attention to the cup of tea he was still holding, which had gone cold. He was thinking of Naruto and Sasuke when Gai's question drew him from his reverie. Strange dreams? Kakashi looked up slowly, as he raised a hand to tug his mask down, taking a sip of the tea, he contemplated Gai's question for a moment, before answering, "I always have strange dreams, Gai." he said softly.

What had prompted Gai to ask that question, Kakashi wondered, had he said, or done something he normally wouldn't have? Kakashi raised the cup, to hide his face, lest his expression give anything he was thinking away, "Why?" he asked at length before taking another sip of the tea.

Shaking his head a Kakashi's suspicious movements Gai resolved to be more open with Kakashi when this was over. "I have heard that along with cravings some pregnant people have dreams about their children that are premonitive." Deciding to do a little digging in the form of subtle questions tied into his questioning Gai continued thoughtfully.

"I mean dreams of a particular parent can mean the child will be the spitting image of the person in the dream." Gai explained.

Kakashi physically flinched at Gai's comment, dropping the tea cup as he did so. Staring away, he jerked his mask up, taking a slight step back as the tea spread across the floor, "Sorry." he said quickly grabbing a dish rag and kneeling to wipe the tea up as he began cleaning the glass up. "I, uh," Kakashi paused to scratch his cheek, obviously embarrassed, "I heard an unexpectedly loud sound... Very loud." he lied as he wiped the tea up, before throwing the glass away.

"That's probably just an old wives tale." he said softly, "I've never met any woman who had such a dream." Kakashi said as he looked away, his mind obviously somewhere else again. Because he was still lying, and he remembered a very particular case in which he'd known a woman who had such a dream. (Kushina.)

For a time Gai stared at Kakashi then he stood. Shaking his head Gai smiled. "When this is all over I hope you know that we are going to have a conversation to end all conversations." Shuffling out of the kitchen Gai popped himself up into a handstand and walked into the living room.

Flipping onto the floor, Gai began to stretch himself out. Not thinking Kakashi would have any interest in continuing the conversation, Gai tuned Kakashi out. Willing his body to maintain the suppleness that it had been reduced to from the night before Gai willed himself into a completely relaxed state.

Kakashi watched Gai leave, and wondered why he suddenly felt the urge to reach out to him. He stopped himself, as he slipped his hands into his pockets, and looked at the floor, and realized for the first time, that he wasn't as strong as everyone else thought he was.

Turned out, he was human after all.

Kakashi hesitated a moment before slipping out of the kitchen and into the bedroom, to change his clothes, deciding to forgo the shower for now. Once he was finished changing he went into the living room, and paused as scratched his cheek slowly, a nervous habit of his, "I think I'm going to head in town for a visit with Sakura." he said softly, "Will, uh, you be here later, or are you going to visit some people?"

"I will visit Kaela, workout and then spend some time clearing out the guest room. Maybe I should build another room onto the house..." Gai mused contemplating the logistics of the building. They could have a bedroom and then a spare room which they could use for whatever purpose. "Are you going to kiss me before you go?" Gai inquired hopefully, hopping to his feet.

Kakashi hesitated, before slowly walking over to Gai, "I hadn't been planning on it." he admitted before leaning forward and lightly kissing Gai, not bothering to pull the mask down this time, he just gave Gai a quick chaste kiss, before pulling back, and moving toward the door.

"Ah, if Hiro's there... Just be careful what you say. He hasn't been sleeping again." He added the last part almost as an after thought, "I'm not sure how you'd find the time to build another room on." Kakashi said, as he pulled his sandals on, obviously holding no interest in building a room.

Gai found himself pouting slightly before calling after Kakashi. "I'll expect a better kiss when you get back." Knowing he sounded slightly demented and not caring in the slightest bit. "I can handle Hiro just fine." Shooing Kakashi out Gai went to get battle ready. He figured that if Hiro were in as bad of a mood as he thought then he would need to be ready.

Kakashi smiled as he shook his head, he wasn't even going to dignify that with an answer. He'd likely kiss Gai better, but he didn't want the other man to actually be expecting it. As long as Gai was still there when he got back, he'd freely give the man a kiss.

As long, Kakashi thought as he headed out, as he wasn't life threateningly injured, anyway. Kakashi felt strangely depressed as he walked in town. He wondered idly, if it had anything to do with the dream about Sakumo he'd had. Pushing it out of his mind he decided to ask Gai, when he got home, why the other man hadn't introduced him to his family yet.

Seemed odd, he thought.


	10. Chapter 9b

Author's Note: For all intents and purposes Dai, Gai's father is alive.

* * *

Crashing into Kaela's living room with a sigh, Gai waved at the woman happily. The fact that she proceeded to scold him for almost an hour before actually speaking to him normally made Gai laugh. He felt comfortable speaking to her. When the conversation was over he couldn't help but feel slightly relieved that he didn't get a chance to see Hiro and have to talk about things. Gai could have lived for a while not having to talk about things.

Arriving home with a pastry box under his arm for Kakashi, cans of paint samples and a magazine for furniture ideas, Gai placed the box in the kitchen and began the task of clearing out the guest room. Luckily Gai had storage space where most things could go without problem but soon Gai ran across pictures that he had forgotten he had of his family. Studying the pictures for a time Gai put them in the living room to look through later.

Painting different color squares on the wall of the guest room Gai figured he would wait for Kakashi before attempting any more decorating. Going into the living room, Gai picked up an album and turned to the first page. He immediately was taken aback by the picture of his two fathers staring back at him. Gai for a moment allowed himself to remember those two faces and think about the past that had shaped him and at times almost destroyed him.

Kakashi returned home half an hour after Gai did. Coming in quietly he slipped his sandals off, and glanced over at Gai, surprised to see the other man sitting so still. "Hey," he said softly as he moved across the room, putting a hand on the back of the couch he leaned down as he tugged his mask down, and lightly kissed Gai's cheek.

"What are you doing?" he asked as he walked around the couch, to sit lazily beside Gai, leaning against the arm of the couch he observed Gai for a moment, before quickly saying, "I stopped by the graveyard," pulling his mask up, he motioned vaguely around the room, "I met Hiro there." he paused, "He asked about you."

Blinking slowly Gai stared at Kakashi, so lost in his thoughts that it took him a moment to process what Kakashi had said. "Oh. I must have just missed him." Sighing and rubbing the bridge of his nose lightly Gai flipped the page of the album so he was no longer staring at his fathers and was instead looking at a picture of the first tree he had chopped down by hand. Then recalling Kakashi's other errands, Gai queried.

"How is Sakura?" Gai continued to study the random pictures in his album until he got a response. Then as Gai thought of an answer he realized that he was staring at a picture of his parents again. The picture showed both men smiling widely at each other as Gai pouted between them. Smiling lightly and wondering what he and Kakashi's first family portrait would entail he looked at Kakashi thoughtfully again. He wondered who Kakashi had dreamed of.

Kakashi raised his eyebrow, surprised that Gai seemed so distracted, "She's fine, thank you." he said as he glanced toward the album in Gai's hands, "I think he's avoiding you, Gai." he said softly. Deciding he wanted to change the subject, least Gai inquire as to why he thought this, Kakashi motioned toward the album, "What's this?" he asked.

He barely remembered, as he glanced back up at Gai, that he'd meant to ask the other man about his family. "I was thinking, Gai," Kakashi said as he rested his arm on the back of the couch, idly playing with a strand of Gai's hair, "It'd be nice to have a nice supper this weekend- assuming you don't have any more top-secret missions, that is." Kakashi paused a beat before quietly adding, "Maybe invite your family over."

He knew Gai would be surprised by the request, but he'd always imagined Gai to have a normal family. And, though he'd never let anyone know, he'd always wondered what a normal family would interact like. And to him a family where the mother cried at night, and slept alone was far from normal (a family where the father resented his son for being a child... that wasn't normal.).

Looking up at Kakashi, Gai tried to think of an excuse, any excuse that would work but he didn't come up with one. Sighing, Gai rubbed the space between his eyes. "I'm sure they would love that." Scratching his chin lightly Gai thought back to the last time he had seen his fathers and knew it had been too long for him not to get a lecture.

"This is part of my family album." Gai shifted so Kakashi could see the picture he was looking at of his fathers. Detachedly Gai let himself take the family picture in as an outsider. Most people would look at the picture and assume they were brothers but never the truth.

Gai took after neither man in coloring. In truth neither man had been able to figure out exactly where Gai's dark eyes and complexion had come from. Ryu and Dai were both pale with booming voices and wild light eyes. Ryuu's hair reached his waist and was white as the snow and his eyes were a light green. Dai's black hair was shaved close and his eyes were dark blue. When Gai was younger he had thought his fathers were gods but had quickly figured out the truth.

One of the hardest lessons he had ever learned was that his fathers feared him as much as they loved him. Ryu and Dai had discovered that it was possible for a man to have a child if certain conditions were met and Ryu had persuaded Dai to try. Ryu had almost died and Dai had to bargain with a demon for his son and husband's lives.

Now looking back it was no surprise to Gai that when he had lost his temper for the first time and his chakra had lashed out that he had been taken out back by Dai and forced to repeat katas over and over until he had collapsed. Neither of his fathers had been ninjas but one was the owner of a dojo and Dai had been more than up to the task of training his son.

"I have their features but not their coloring. Go figure." Gai shrugged being able to point out Dai's eyebrows and mouth. Ryuu's eye shape and nose were his. The height had been a gift from both.

Kakashi shifted closer to Gai as he moved, slipping his arm around Gai's neck in what could only be called a casual motion, Kakashi looked the picture over carefully. There wasn't much he could read in pictures, not even pictures of the most expressive man he knew.

Kakashi smiled softly as he looked up at Gai, raising an eyebrow slightly, as he slipped his fingers up into Gai's hair, lightly massaging the other man's scalp. "To be honest, Gai," he said softly, raising his other hand to pull his forehead protector off, "I'm glad you aren't pale skinned. I like you better this way." Kakashi said as he tossed the forehead protector on the table.

Gai seemed to want to avoid the whole subject, Kakashi noticed. He also seemed a little upset with the prospect of his fathers coming over. "You didn't have a mother?" Kakashi asked curiously.

"No." Gai shook his head, relaxing slightly into Kakashi's touch. "Ryuu gave birth to me. He will never let me forget the pain I put him through. They probably won't be able to make it this week but likely they would try for the next. Their home isn't Konoha." Leaning over he kissed Kakashi on the lips before looking at the pictures again. "I always wanted pale skin as a kid but I was tan from the moment I was born. Happy you like my color." Grinning Gai couldn't help but laugh at the next picture in his collection of Ryuu standing on top of Dai with a triumphant look on his face.

Pointing at the picture Gai told the story. "I had been saying I wanted to be a ninja from the time I could walk and father didn't want me to be a ninja, he wanted me to take over the dojo. I moped and groaned and moaned until finally Ryuu told Dai if I didn't get the chance how would I ever know what I wanted to do. Dai told Ryuu if Ryuu could beat him in a fight then I could come to Konoha. Ryuu flattened Dai and told me to treat my future spouse with respect.

Kakashi chuckled as he looked at the picture, he was disappointed Gai's parents might not not be able to make it that weekend, but he resolved to learn some recipes (perhaps from Gai), to cook them a nice supper. "Funny how these things turn out," Kakashi said softly as looked up at Gai, grinning, "Seems the men in your family like taking on male spouses as wives, who can always kick their asses."

Kakashi paused, thinking about his and Gai's child, it would be a Hatake, and that would leave no one to carry on Gai's family name. "If you knew men could procreate together," Kakashi said awkwardly as part of what Gai said settled into his mind, "Why were you so surprised I was, uh, pregnant?" Kakashi asked as he looked up at Gai.

"Che." Gai grumbled at Kakashi good naturedly. "My parents had to go through a lot to have me and we didn't do any of the rituals that they did or anything like that. I mean I knew it was possible just not for us..." Trailing off Gai looked at Kakashi's stomach for moment before giving into the urge to pat it lightly.

"Ryuu is going to know you are pregnant though. He apparently developed the knack for being able to sense when someone is pregnant by looking at them." Flipping another page, Gai got to the part where Ryuu was wearing a yukata and standing to the side. The normally slender man looked as though he had swallowed a bowling ball.

"Dai apparently had to rub Ryuu's feet twice a day or he could forget about sleeping in the bed." Gai smiled fondly at thoughts of his more maternal parents antics went through his head.

Kakashi wanted to lean away when Gai patted his stomach, but decided against it, and stayed where he was, allowing Gai to do so, knowing full well it would just cause a misunderstanding. "He will?" Kakashi sounded a little surprised. He wondered what other strange powers Gai's fathers would be hiding.

Kakashi was a little surprised how demanding Gai's Mother-Father had been. He didn't plan to be that way, but he wasn't sure he could promise not to be, what with the way his moods had been shifting so easily lately.

He wondered absentmindedly if Kurenai had picked up on it last time they'd talked, she hadn't said anything, but that didn't mean she hadn't noticed. She could be, Kakashi mused, waiting to hold it over his head in return for something.

He had to love a good blackmailer.

"Why don't you ever go home to see them?" Kakashi asked suddenly, before he really had a chance to stop himself. He knew Gai must have a reason for not seeing his parents on a regular basis, and he knew that it being Gai, the distance wasn't an issue. Not physically, anyway.

Gai pulled away like he had been slapped. He didn't want to explain to Kakashi how he and his parents had grown distant but he knew Kakashi deserved to know. Closing his eyes, Gai began to speak, leaving out some of the details but the bones of the story were the same.

"Dai didn't want Ryuu to go through another pregnancy because of how dangerous it had been to him the first time. So they adopted. I was the oldest and before I became a ninja I was suppose to inherit the dojo. Instead it went to my little brother. Everything was going fine but something was off. When I visited I could just tell." Taking a shaky breath Gai continued. "My little brother had gotten married and had a son but his wife died mysteriously. A lot of woman died mysteriously around my brother. Someone from the village payed Konoha to look into it." Closing the book, Gai stood and paced around the coffee table before sitting down again. "You are a good enough ninja to figure out what happens next. Let's just say that I haven't had more than a few words from them since other than when they sent my little brother's son to me for training."

Kakashi sat silently for a few moments looking at Gai thoughtfully, he could understand Gai was upset, and he wondered idly why the other man was so much more human than he himself was. So much more willing to tell things about himself that Kakashi wouldn't have actually expected him to divulge. "Gai," he said at length, his mind carefully picking apart Gai's words, trying to figure out who his nephew was, "If it's going to be a problem for you," he said softly as he slowly leaned forward, putting his hands on his knees, and making sure to keep his eyes on Gai, "We don't have to have dinner with them."

So Gai hadn't had a normal family either. Kakashi couldn't say he was really surprised, it seemed to come with the territory of being a shinobi, he knew not one man, woman, or child, who could honestly call themselves a shinobi, who had what was considered a normal family.

Hesitantly, almost nervously reached over Kakashi wrapped his fingers around Gai's hand, glancing away, obviously a little embarrassed by his own gesture, "It's fine like this. Just you and me." he muttered, speaking quietly, as if he didn't want Gai to hear him.

"I want to have my family back." Gai kissed Kakashi's fingers and sighed. "They are wonderful support system and I know they would enjoy seeing Konoha again, under better circumstances and my nephew would get to visit with them for a time as well. It is a good plan, love. We need to bury this some time."

Shaking off his bad mood, Gai regarded Kakashi thoughtfully. "So are you going to cook or should I? Oh bother what would be good. Speaking of food I got you a pastry sampler and put it on the breakfast bar."

Kakashi turned back to Gai after a moment, trying to understand the way his emotions were working against each other, trying to make him feel something more than indifference. "I was thinking of cooking," Kakashi said obviously thinking it over, "But I'll have to learn some more... complicated recipes first." He said as he pressed Gai's hand lightly, before slowly standing up and drawing his hand away.

Slipping his hands into his pockets Kakashi continued to look at Gai a moment, before smiling softly, "It'll work out good, Gai." he said leaning down and lightly kissing the other man, on the lips this time, "I'm sure they miss you too." he said reassuringly as he pulled a hand out of his pocket, and ran his fingers through Gai's hair once again, as he turned away, "I'm going to go have lunch," Kakashi didn't mention this would be his second lunch, "Are you going to join me?" he asked looking down at the albums, "Or do you have more work to do?"

"I could eat." Gai called back slightly bemused as he watched Kakashi walk away. Feeling a stirring in his loins, Gai wished the beginnings of an erection down. What was it about Kakashi that sent his libido soaring? Shifting for a moment to try to deter the erection, Gai began to put the albums away on the shelves of his book case and then he went back into the guest room studying the wall with the paint swatches.

"Hey koi could you come in when you get a moment?" Gai called to Kakashi before standing back and contemplating the four colors on the wall thoughtfully. Picking up fabric swatches Gai held them up thoughtfully next to each color and had the thought that he must be in nesting mode because normally he wouldn't be in such a rush.

Kakashi glanced back over his shoulder at Gai's request, deciding that the lunch could wait, he followed Gai's voice to the guest room, slipping his hands in his pockets as he entered the room, Kakashi regretted coming in at all. He found interior decorating so boring, and a waste of time that he wishing he could just disappear, but he knew that would be a little strange so he looked at the colours Gai had on the wall, scanning them (half expecting vibrant colours).

"Oh, you're doing this already?" Kakashi asked, trying to sound conversational, but ending up sounding a little rueful. "You don't think you should wait?" Kakashi knew the question was just his way of putting it off (knowing full well he would just continue to put it off until the baby was delivered... and possibly after then too).

"Yes because I don't know where I'll be when..." Gai trailed off feeling a bit sad before putting up another fabric swatch this one with green squares. "If you don't care than I can do it myself. I just thought it would be nice is all."

Toeing the ground lightly Gai smiled at Kakashi before contemplating something else. "My parents are going to want to stay. That means I have to get the other room up. I don't even know what I did with those architecture jutsu books I used for the rest of the house." Gai rubbed his head with a sigh. "Why is there never enough time?"

Kakashi looked at Gai, and smiled, an actual smile. It was a little strange the way seeing Gai so stressed made him feel happy (_normal_). Gai comment concerned him though, quickly pushing away any happiness he'd felt. What did Gai mean by that?

"No," Kakashi said, patting Gai's shoulder lightly, "I've actually been thinking about this too." he admitted as he shrugged slightly, "I was thinking white and pale yellow." He sounded almost reluctant to say it.

"Don't worry so much Gai." Kakashi said, moving his hand from Gai's arm to his back, rubbing his back lightly in a circular motion, he understood Gai's stress, but could only look at it from an outside point of view (there wasn't much that could stress him out). "I'm sure," Kakashi added looking at Gai, "You'll get everything ready in time-" Kakashi paused, shrugging, "If not, they could stay in the nursery for awhile."

"Oh that won't do. I can see Dai and Ryuu now." Shaking his head in despair but drawing some comfort from Kakashi's touch, Gai looked at the yellow square critically. "I think the lemon chiffon with work good with a light green fabric choice. Cherry wood or something lighter...though the rest of the house is dark wood. Good if we have a boy but what if its a girl. Kakashi I want a girl but don't think that it is a girl. What will I do if she grows big boobs Kakashi? You know the majority of Konoha is made up of pervert males." Gai just contained the urge to wail.

"With your genes she would be gorgeous. We would have to marry her to someone quickly. I'm thinking a Nara they breed pretty well as far as sanity is concerned. Or an Aburame they treat their woman well." Gai nodded his head resolve firmly in hand. "Maybe I should go lay the groundwork for an arranged marriage then she won't have to worry about these things."

Kakashi stood staring at Gai blankly for a moment, as if the idea of them having a daughter (or perhaps it was the arranged marriage part) was just too preposterous to think about. "I was almost in an arranged marriage," Kakashi said thoughtfully. "A Nara," Kakashi said suddenly, pinching Gai, a little harder than intended, "Don't be stupid." folding his arms over his chest he rolled his eyes, quite exaggeratedly, "If, though I'm positive I won't, I have a daughter, she will not be subjected to the worthless males of the Nara clan." Kakashi knew he was being a little harsh, but he didn't care, he could blame it on the wild emotions he was feeling.

"Now the Aburames, they are an excellent clan, but I'm not too comfortable with that match up either." Kakashi paused to look at Gai, "Don't even contemplate," he said seriously, "Mentioning Hyuuga's." he didn't point out his reasoning for this demand; the Hyuuga's were kind of... crazy.

"The Inuzuka's, however," Kakashi said grinning, "That'd be an excellent pair. The Inuzuka's use many of the same abilities as my own family... though I must confess," Kakashi said shrugging, "I think they are a bit better than my own family was with their canine techniques."

"INUZUKAS! Have you lost your mind?" Gai blustered. "Absolutely not. Besides she could be allergic to dogs. It is hereditary." Grumbling good naturedly about Kakashi's ludicrous idea. "I would rather she marry a Sarutobi or an Uzumaki." Gai declared. "If Konohamaru can ever come up to scratch, though it is unlikely. I agree no Hyuugas unless Hinata manages to end that sealing nonsense. Those seals are corrosive and I am glad I was able to alter Neji's so it didn't impede his growth."

Picking up the cans of paint that were not chosen Gai was suddenly struck by a thought. "Oh no our son could get pregnant too. This is awful what if he gets pregnant, wait he can get other men pregnant." Gai felt like crying at the horror of the situation that his son would be in.

Kakashi rolled his eyes, thinking Gai's outburst was completely unwarranted. He himself thought the Inuzuka clan was a rather decent clan. And he would rather his daughter marry someone with close enough heritage to his own, then someone like Konohamaru. "Maybe," Kakashi said ignoring Gai's concern for their son, "Kurenai will have a son." he suggested.

"You're allergic to dogs?" Kakashi questioned incredulously, "Besides, that won't matter. The resistance to the allergy from my side of the family will over bare any allergy genes." Kakashi said, wondering if that was even possible, but not really caring. They'd see soon enough (and if the child wasn't, then he intended on getting him or her a puppy as soon as possible).

"What about Lee?" Kakashi suggested sarcastically, as he looked at Gai, "I'm sure he's good enough to marry your imaginary daughter?" Kakashi shrugged, opening his hands wide in a questioning manner, smirking. "Don't worry, I'll let Jiraiya tutor our son," Kakashi said suddenly, laughing, "He'll be too busy thinking about women to even consider that he might be gay." Kakashi's mind slowly went to his own past, when he'd denied, adamantly, that he even looked at other boys (or, on occasion, men).

"Kakashi you and I both know that her son will be a Sarutobi so at least we agree on something. So what if I have to take medicine regularly because of the dogs? It is a common enough problem." Grumbling about the smirch to one of his weaknesses Gai continued. "If she went after Lee she would be sand coffined." Gai sighed. "Don't even joke about Jiraya tutoring our son. It is bad enough I have to listen to Naruto go on about the pervy sensei. Shaking his head Gai turned thoughtful, "Though at the rate Jiraya is going he will be dead soon."

Kakashi looked shocked at Gai's suggestion, "Don't call him that," he snapped tugging his mask up suddenly, "It's immature." he added slipping his hands into his pockets, narrowing his eye at Gai, "Really? I doubt that. He's kept up this lifestyle for the last thirty five years. I wouldn't be surprised to see him go on that way for another thirty five."

Kakashi paused pulling a hand out of his pocket he waved it dismissively, "I'm just pointing out, Gai. If I have a daughter, and she has a son, that'd be a good match. Kurenai and Asuma are both intelligent, excellent shinobi. As are we," he added, his mind on Kurenai's child, which was undoubtedly a son, he wondered idly if Kurenai would enroll him in the academy, or wait until he could decide for himself.

"I'm going to go start lunch now," Kakashi said quickly before he and Gai started arguing about who to marry their daughter off to again, before the child was even born. "Anything in particular you'd like?" Kakashi asked as he rubbed the back of his neck.

"Pervy sensei is what Naruto calls him." Gai sighed. "Whatever you are having is fine and I can't deny it would be a good match." Going about his task, Gai quickly discarded the paints before going back into the guest room. Taking his shirt off, Gai began the task of painting the room. An image in the room came into his mind suddenly and Gai knew that is how he wanted it.

Kakashi hesitated, feeling a little awkward for snapping at Gai, watching the other man for a moment he contemplated apologizing, before turning and walking back to the kitchen. Trying to decide what to make for lunch, mostly trying to think of making something to apologize to Gai, without actually having to do so.

Settling on Yakisoba, and Yakitora, with a side of Miso soup (mostly just because he wanted it), as he cooked lunch, though he'd normally pay careful attention to what he was doing, Kakashi couldn't help but think about the dream he'd had last night. It was so strange.

As soon as he was finished cooking lunch, and setting the table, Kakashi leaned in the kitchen doorway, and gazed off toward the guest room, "Gai," he called, "Lunch is ready." Shifting his weight off of the door frame Kakashi went to sit at the table, a little agitated over how uncomfortable he felt when he was this heavy.

"Coming." Gai called putting down his brush and going into the bathroom to clean up before sitting down at the table. "You have become a culinary genius in my absence it would appear." Gai took in the Yakisoba appreciately. Noticing Kakashi's expression Gai couldn't help but worry. "Is something wrong?"

Not wanting to touch anything until he knew Kakashi was alright Gai waited for a response. Hearing the sound of a jutsu activating Gai leaned over to the sideboard and picked up the platter where he kept his communication scroll. Keeping one eye on Kakashi he opened it up and read the message from his nephew.

"It looks like my nephew is heading to our home village on a mission and would like to know if I want to give my parents any messages." Pulling a blank scroll onto the table, Gai quickly shot off a note about them coming to visit before, activating the return jutsu to send it back.

Kakashi hated that Gai knew him so well sometimes. It was impossible to hide anything from him, "No," Kakashi lied, still bothered by a few things he wasn't yet willing to divulge. "I'm just... not used to this yet." Kakashi said motioning toward his body, obviously annoyed with himself.

Motioning toward the scroll Gai had, Kakashi shrugged slightly, "That could be good for us. Or bad, depending on how soon they show up." Kakashi said as he leaned forward to pour Gai a cup of tea, mentally scolding himself for waiting on Gai like a woman. He blamed Kurenai, she was teaching him things, and apparently with the teaching came lessons on how to be a proper wife. He was impressed she'd so inadvertently programed him to do these things to the point that it was almost a habit already. He decided quickly to try and break it.

"I hope you like the food," Kakashi commented as he sat back, pouring himself a cup of tea. He still wasn't used to cooking, and he hoped he hadn't made a mistake while his mind was so far in the past.

"You know you don't always have to serve me." Gai chuckled uncomfortably. "Though I appreciate the gesture. I imagine your center of gravity is off then. Maybe Ryuu can give you some tips from what I understand he took up yoga." Trying to figure out how best to explain something about his parents Gai finally just blurted out. "My parents are very particular and punctuality is very important to them. Better early than late never on time." Looking at his food Gai thought to slightly divert the conversation. "Have you figured out who my nephew is?"

"I know, I just..." Kakashi motioned toward the teapot, "I just, uh, got used to it." Kakashi admitted. Gai's comment surprised him, and he silently wondered if the other man was trying to tell him not to be late for anything where his parents were involved.

"You know Gai," Kakashi said as he began to pick at his food, "I don't think I told you this yet." he said casually, "But my father once told me a story, about my mother. Apparently," Kakashi said as he glanced up at Gai, "She was late for every date they'd ever had, and inevitably, late for the wedding. She had a bad sense of time, it would appear." Kakashi said softly.

"I have not," he responded, almost reluctantly, "I've been trying to work it out, but so far I haven't been able to."

"With in any luck for your sake he or she inherits my sense of timing and is a little early. I imagine you would go spare if she was very late." Gai grinned before commenting. "Considering you don't have the family resemblance to go off of I imagine it may take you a while but I will say that in his own way he is quite distinctive." Thinking about his nephew Gai felt his lip twitch in amusement. He had told his nephew that once he got to the village he would have to craft an image and stick to it in order for people to underestimate him. Being underestimated was essential for the talents he possessed and it worked well for him that he had two teammates who at best were a bit of a disaster normally.

"Naturally." Kakashi commented dryly, not really understanding the point of punctuality (which Sakumo had pushed constantly trying to break his young son of his bad habit).

Kakashi scowled, he couldn't possibly figure it out without any more information than that. Was Gai's nephew someone he knew? Tilting his head slightly Kakashi studied his food thoughtfully. If he did know him, the boy had never given him any indication that he was related to Gai.

Pushing it out of his mind quickly, Kakashi decided to wait until he met the boy to think about it. It was too confusing to think about it now. Beginning to eat slowly, Kakashi wondered why he felt so nervous when he thought about Gai's parents, and meeting them. "It's good," he said suddenly, "That I've been spending so much time at home. It will save me from being late."

"I don't know I feel you will manage somehow." Gai mused thoughtfully.

Grinning to show he was kidding Gai decided to give Kakashi a hint. Then he realized that he couldn't think of any good ones that would give the game away, Gai simply ate his food quietly. While he ate he contemplated different things until he was finished. When another poof was heard from the transport scroll Gai looked at it curiously before opening it. Staring at the words for a minute, Gai sighed.

"Kakashi uhmmmm it looks as though the cat is out of the proverbial bag. Sakura accidentally spilled the beans." Gai scratched his head confused by what his nephew had written but getting the gist of it. "Either that or wait no...oh bugger leave it to the Hyuugas. Apparently the chakra system of the baby is noticeably different from yours and someone probed and Sakura misspoke and oh this whole thing is too much."

Kakashi paused, in his eating to glance up at Gai, he should have known Sakura would get the information from Tsunade. That woman was horrible at keeping secrets, it would seem. "I'm okay with that." Kakashi said honestly, it didn't really matter to him. He wasn't bothered by people making fun of him the way Gai was bothered by it.

Kakashi quickly gathered his dishes, and stood up carrying them to the sink. "I mean, you aren't bothered by it, right?" he asked as he put the bowls in the sink, finding himself hoping Gai's fathers didn't hear about it until they could hear it from Gai.

"Of course I am!" Gai felt like going on a tirade about Sakura but decided it would be best not to. Instead he stood up and cleared up the rest of the dishes determined to clean up at least since he hadn't cooked. "The only good thing that will likely come out of this is the fact that now I can go nursery shopping without answering dumb questions." Determined to not think about it anymore Gai stomped back into the nursery to finish his painting then he started doing the math.

"Kakashi we have to do baby classes." Gai ran into the room where Kakashi was. "I only know a few things because of my nephew but there is so much I don't know. Are you going to do the birth natural or have an epidural? We need to think about options. My insurance and will are up to date what about yours?"

Kakashi, lounging on the couch, hadn't expected Gai's sudden outburst about baby stuff. Looking up at the man lazily, Kakashi quirked an eyebrow at the strange question, "Yeah, okay." he muttered in response to the baby classes comment.

"Well, uh Gai," Kakashi said laying his book down, "Lacking a vaginal canal I was kinda hoping to get a caesarian." Kakashi drawled, fixing Gai with a look that let the other man know he thought he'd gone mad. "I don't honestly know," he said after a moment, "I'll check it later. Oh, I don't have a will." he added as he picked the book up and began reading it again, obviously deciding the conversation was over.

"WHAT!" Gai bellowed so loudly that he swayed on his feet. "You mean that you are in the profession and you don't have a will? What would happen if you died? It isn't uncommon in our profession you know." Sarcasm dripping Gai continued. "You still haven't read up on blood marriages have you? In cases where a male is impregnated the body adjusted to allow for evacuation or your insides rearrange themselves to aid the process. I couldn't quite figure out if that meant you grew a vagina for the time being or you defecated the baby because of the changing of your insides."

Scratching his chin, Gai pondered this as he went over and picked up one of the magazines he had gotten prior to his mission. It had different nursery set ups and furniture in it.

"Yeah, that's right." Kakashi said, obviously ignoring Gai as the other man talked, flipping the page of his book, he shrugged his shoulders slightly, "Definitely going with the caesarian." he muttered, as he closed his book and looked up at Gai again, "Remember that part about me not having a family, Gai?" he asked, "Well, that didn't leave much of a need for a will." he seemed slightly irritated with this line of conversation, as he looked away, "Besides, my family isn't in habit of writing wills." he added bitterly.

His mind instantly going to his fathers broken tanto he still had packed up in his apartment, Kakashi shuddered involuntarily. "I'll write one later." he snapped flipping his book open, but unable to focus on the words.

"Alright then." Gai then remembered something that he had been meaning to ask Kakashi. "Did you want me to look into repairing your tanto for you?" Tilting his head slightly Gai put the book he was trying to be interested in down. Noting Kakashi's expression Gai decided to go do something that took him out of the house for a bit.

Going and changing into workout attire Gai went outside and began to practice the Uzu taijutsu he had been working on perfecting. Though it was largely defensive in nature the taijutsu still was perfect for fighting with senbons, as your hands were hidden and hardly used. Senbon training didn't come naturally to Gai and he had to work really hard on it. Gradually the troublesome conversation with Kakashi was lost in the shuffle of instructions and principles required for him to get his form correct.

As soon as Gai went out to train Kakashi sat staring blankly at the wall, thinking about Sakumo for several moments, before getting up and going to the bedroom taking a blank scroll out he sat on the floor, as he pulled an ink pen out of the drawer and beginning his will.


	11. Chapter 10a

Title: Marriage of Hard Work and Genius

Author's Note: Sorry it took me so long to get this out. I got really busy suddenly but I will try to get two chapters out this week...if not three. Thank you for your patience and understanding as well as reviews. In some cases it helps me keep track of if a plot is working out the way it is suppose to. This chapter had to be split again because it was too long.

Kakashi was extremely nervous, more nervous than he should be just to be meeting Gai's parents. While Gai had gone out to bring his parents back to his house Kakashi was working on finishing dinner, and trying not to mess anything up.

He carefully set the table, before redoing it three times. He put special care into making the tea, before he began putting the dishes on the table, wishing his hands weren't shaking (but mostly wishing they could have come a couple months back, before he'd gained so much weight).

Opting to wear a kimono to hide the obvious weight gain more so than his uniform would, Kakashi waited impatiently by the table, standing where he could see the front door, he found himself wondering if Gai's father Dai, was anything like Soshi (who'd expected Kaela to remove his sandals for him as he entered the door). He hoped not.

Kakashi smoothed the lines out of his kimono, as he breathed deep, trying to understand just why he was feeling this way. He hadn't even felt this nervous when he'd met Minato for the first time. Or the Uchiha clan leader (he hadn't even felt this nervous, to the point of shaking, as he'd apologized to Obito's mother).

Staring at his parents Gai resolved that he would definitely have to see them more often if only to keep Ryuu from talking his ear off. Dressed in a black kimono with sakura blossom design, Ryuu could easily pass for a woman if he felt like it and apparently he did as he glided along holding firmly to Gai's arm. His long white hair held in place by decorated chopsticks.

Dai was a shadow behind them bringing up the rear with their bags in hand. Dressed in a formal hakama and overcoat in black and gray. Even closing in on his late fifties Dai still had an easy grace. Currently his face was drawn in a scrawl and Gai knew that as much as he would like to avoid what would likely be a horrible conversation he had no choice in the matter. If all went well he would be able to at the very least keep most of his skin attached.

Gai had seen fit to appraise his parents of the situation on the walk to his home rather than letting them find out when they got there. Ryuu was overjoyed but Dai had maintained his silence throughout. When Ryuu had prompted Dai for an opinion he had been met with silence.

As they moved through the village Gai was achingly aware that people were staring. Normally Gai didn't care but for some reason he felt more protective of them even though he was well aware that his family could take care of themselves. As they made it home and finally made it into the front door, Gai saw Kakashi standing by the table.

"Ryuu, Dai this is my spouse, Kakashi." Gai couldn't help but feel some pride in how well Kakashi looked and how his home was.

Kakashi hesitated, his mind going back to the first time he'd been introduced to Goro as a child. That was how he felt now staring at Dai, though he wasn't sure why. Moving forward after a slight pause Kakashi bowed to Gai's parents, assuming they were likely to be very formal.

"I'm pleased to meet you." he said honestly as he straightened, he was a little taken by how strangely attractive Ryuu was. "I've prepared dinner," Kakashi said taking a step back, and indicating the table, "I'm sure you're hungry after your trip." Kakashi added.

He felt as if he were at a loss of words, unsure of how to speak to these two people it seemed that neither of them knew. Glancing up at Gai Kakashi frowned slightly, "I'll get the tea." he added, before he turned and quickly walked away to get the teapot while Gai seated his parents. Returning after a moment with the teapot, Kakashi placed it on the table, before hesitantly taking his seat.

Taking the bags from Dai while the two removed their shoes. Gai seated them with Kakashi next to Ryuu where he would likely be more comfortable and Dai next to him. Something in Kakashi's initial expression when they walked in made Gai think that Kakashi was weary of Dai.

"Oh you look so cute. You were born to be pregnant." Ryuu cooed at Kakashi as he came back into view. "Though I can imagine it must have been a shock. I mean being able to have children will set anyone back. Wow look at this spread it looks delicious right Baboo?" Ryuu chattered away happily and Dai still remained silent.

"Why did you come if you were going to act this way?" Gai finally asked more than fed up with Dai's attitude. "Kakashi worked really hard on dinner so the least you can do is act civil. Whatever you have against me is all well and good but Kakashi didn't do anything for you to ruin this for him."

"Gai, let it rest for the moment." Ryuu sent Dai a sharp look. "He is just nervous about being here. Right dear?" When Ryuu received a grunt for his troubles, green eyes narrowed dangerously and Gai leaned away from Dai. He knew what that look meant. Dai seemed to realize it too and actually attempted to talk about something.

"You look very nice, Kakashi-san." Dai spoke quietly his deep voice booming even though his tone was not loud.

Kakashi was a little embarrassed by Ryuu's comment, his cheeks flushing pink, he looked down at his plate, unsure of how to respond. "Thank you, Ryuu-san." he said softly, listening, and observing, Gai and his family as they interacted.

They were pretty dysfunctional, he noticed, "Gai..." Kakashi said softly, not wanting him to argue with his father, he was glad when Ryuu stepped into the conversation, ending the argument before it began (or whatever it was Gai and Dai were planning on doing.).

Kakashi almost winced at Dai's comment, he had a voice much like Gai's Kakashi noted, "uh, Thank you, Dai-san." Kakashi said politely, glancing at Gai.

It felt so strange, so foreign to be sitting here, that he almost regretted suggesting the dinner to Gai. Only almost. "Ah," he glanced at Ryuu, hesitating before asking, "So, as a child was Gai very... eccentric?" he wondered absentmindedly if Ryuu and Dai had ever seen Gai the way he acted around the other jounins.

He realized after he asked the question that it could be totally misconstrued, "What I mean," Kakashi said quickly, "Was he always this hyperactive, and way too energetic." Kakashi said, suddenly feeling more awkward then he did before.

"Straight from the womb." Ryuu confirmed with a smile. "Sweetheart drop the sans please. They aren't necessary." Beginning the delicate process of serving his husband, Ryuu continued to talk. "In the womb as well. He was fond of kicking. I was sure one night that he was going to kick his way out of my stomach and of course he was a large baby so it was possible that he would have found a way."

"Being energetic runs in the family. If you are lucky your child will need more than four hours of sleep to be fully functional." Dai grunted.

"How awful that was." Ryuu laughed looking at Gai fondly. "He would go to sleep for four hours wake up and be on the move for twenty hours before going to sleep for four again. I remember hiring a ninja to watch him for a few hours and the ninja brought him back an hour later because he was exhausted."

"I was five and he wanted me to meditate." Gai was indignant.

"You could have done with some introspection." Dai grumbled.

"Enough." Ryuu smacked his husband and son expertly with a fan that seemed to magically appear in his hand before it disappeared again. Turning his attention to Kakashi, Ryuu directed a question of his own. "So am I designing clothes for a grandson or granddaughter? I am usually really good at telling but that kimono isn't giving me enough shape to go by."

"Kakashi wants it to be a surprise." Gai answered slightly disgruntled.

"Where is the fun in that?" Ryuu complained looking at Kakashi and batting his eyelashes while pouting. "Can I see it please?"

"Ryuu!" Gai and Dai both barked. Gai was horrified and Dai was exasperated.

"Let the man eat in peace." Dai sighed when Ryuu turned teary eyes in his direction.

Kakashi couldn't help but smile at the images Ryuu's words brought to mind, he did hope though, that his child wouldn't be that hyperactive. He was sure it would be though, his father and mother had both been hyperactive by nature, the fact that he wasn't, had always given him pause to think it over, it wasn't even that he was lazy, per se, just... bored.

"I..." Kakashi hesitated, he'd been having so many strange dreams about his father, and lately now his mother, he couldn't really begin to guess. And only once had he dreamed of a baby, but he'd never held it, only his father, he was absolutely positive the dreams meant nothing.

"I suppose." Kakashi finally said after his awkward pause, he glanced toward Gai, nervously, "I-if Gai doesn't mind." he quickly added, before he poured Gai a cup of tea, obviously awkward.

"I do mind actually. If is something that Kakashi has his heart set on I won't let you browbeat it out of him." Though Gai was excited by the prospect of knowing he preferred to go with what Kakashi wanted if only to avoid arguments later.

"No you don't you just don't want to sleep on the couch later." Ryuu commented shrewdly. "Look Dai he learned that lesson early in his marriage and you still haven't gotten it down yet.

"I married a harpy and he married a..."

"Dai-sama if you continue that train of thought..." Ryuu waved his fingers lightly but Gai could see the dangerous gleam was back.

"I married someone who puts up with me well all things considered." Gai finished for his father.

"Gai that presence..."

"Dai you are not going there." Gai shut down that train of thought.

"He doesn't know?" Dai demanded.

"He knows, sort of." Gai winced slightly, glancing at Kakashi.

Ryuu whistled lightly. "Well this just got awkward,, what a first impression we are leaving." Smiling at Kakashi, Ryuu shifted the subject deftly, "I understand your parents are no longer living. Do you have any other relatives?"

Kakashi was focused on Dai, obviously interested in whatever it was he and Gai were talking about, unable to really understand without them saying something he could put together, Kakashi turned his attention to Ryuu again, wondering how he had learned that both of Kakashi's parents were already dead.

"Uh, no." Kakashi said softly, "My whole family line is shinobi. I'm afraid that the memorial stone is littered with the Hatake name." Kakashi said, idly thinking that his own name should be there as well. "But Gai and I decided," he said after a moment, "that we didn't want our child to be a shinobi." if he could help it, he realized, he would keep at least one Hatake off of that stone.

"I'm sorry," Kakashi said as he picked his cup of tea up slowly, "You know about my parents?" he asked, glanced toward Gai, and narrowing his eye at the other man, an almost disappointed look on his face, "I wasn't aware you got much information on Shinobi where you lived. Let alone a rogue ANBU agent." Kakashi said as he took a sip of his tea, 'And a coward.' he thought bitterly.

"Oh when Gai told me your name I began to put things together actually and I hoped my guess was right." Ryuu explained. "You see I design clothes and weapons. You look like your mother feature wise from what I can tell but you have your father's coloring. I never forget a client. It isn't in my nature. The things I remember help me in business."

"It also makes you a nuisance when you get intuitive." Dai grumbled while Gai put his head down on the table.

"Kakashi forgive me if I brought up a touchy subject. I don't have a filter for what I say it just comes out." Ryuu apologized looking slightly wilted.

"Can we please for once have a normal conversation about the weather or something just not familial relations." Gai asked his dinner companions in general.

"Shinobi huh?" Dai thought for a moment. "Well if you are going to teach the child to fight at least someone can keep the dojo running."

"That is years down the road." Gai felt like smacking Dai.

"Udon could always do it in the interim." Dai shrugged.

"How is my little edible doing anyway?" Ryuu looked at Gai expectantly.

"His cell is a disaster but at the very least he is getting better at his genjutsu and taijutsu." Gai reported evenly glancing at Kakashi thoughtfully.

Kakashi looked at Ryuu slowly, so he had known his parents. It was so strange, he realized, to be sitting in the same room as someone who had once talked to both of his parents, who recognized him from knowing them. Kakashi realized as he looked down into his cup of tea, that he'd thought with Soshi dead he'd never have to be compared to his parents again.

"No, Ryuu." Kakashi said softly, "It's fine. I usually wouldn't be bothered by it," he admitted, surprised by his own honesty with Gai's parents (or Ryuu, anyway). Kakashi wondered idly, if Dai disliked shinobi. He didn't seem too fond of them anyway.

The fact that Udon, of all of the kids, was Gai's nephew surprised, and amused Kakashi."You knew them?" Kakashi asked after a moment of staring at Gai, wondering why he hadn't just told him, "Or was it just one job?" Kakashi added, ignoring Gai's plea to change the subject.

It was a little strange to realize he didn't know his own parents any better than he knew Gai's parents. It was also embarrassing. Kakashi was relieved, he realized, that Ryuu hadn't compared him to Sakumo.

"I knew Haruka very well. Your mother and I actually compared pregnancy notes. Apparently she could fall asleep standing up when she was pregnant. If I remember correctly she also despaired of your hair ever laying flat when you were baby, something about the Hatake cowlick." Ryuu murmured thoughtfully racking his brain.

"Sakumo had the same damn cowlick." Dai's lipped twitched in memory. "If I needed to be humbled and Sakumo was around he had no problem knocking me on my ass."

"Wait you knew Kakashi's parents that well?" Gai was a bit shocked.

"Haruka and I got along well because we lived next to each other for a bit before she married. I didn't know Sakumo more than in the here's my family weapon fix it way that most shinobi have." Ryuu shrugged. "Sakumo was never comfortable around me because he didn't know what to make of me."

"Very few people do." Dai smiled fondly at his spouse.

Kakashi was amazed by this new knowledge. He hadn't honestly expected Gai's parents to know either of his parents. Let alone both of them. They knew his family, before it was his family (not that he could really consider them his family, he thought). "You were friends with my mother..." he smiled softly, imaging his mother the way most would; kindhearted and considerate. And completely destroyed by his father.

Kakashi looked up at Dai when he spoke, unable to repress the slight smile at the thought. 'Like fathers like sons.' he thought wryly. Kakashi's hand raised up to lightly touch his hair, he'd already known that from the pictures. But it felt strange to have someone actually say it to him, it almost made it seem more real (almost made him think of Sakumo as a person again). Giving a slight shrug Kakashi regarded Dai, "Guess I inherited a lot more from him then I thought." he said softly.

"I broke that tanto." Kakashi said suddenly, remembering, again, the broken tanto laying in a box, in the bottom of his closet. Under his real ANBU uniform, with his Dog mask. He'd broken a lot more than that tanto, he realized.

"I don't act like Sakumo, do I?" Kakashi suddenly asked, before he could stop himself. He didn't want to act like Sakumo, because he didn't want to make the same mistakes his father had made (though he wasn't sure he'd ever be put in that position, the way Sakumo had been.).

"I don't know you well enough to say." Dai answered honestly.

"You are more polite than he was." Ryuu chuckled. "Dai-kun, remember when Sakumo knocked you through the wall and I decked him. He was so shocked he apologized." When Dai roared with laughter even Gai smiled slightly.

"I remember well, then you gave him an earful over something else he had done and told him to buy his wife something nice for putting up with him." Dai grinned.

"Sakumo adored that woman. It was funny really the man could be a complete ass but Haruka was his Sun and you were his stars. If he ever admitted it is another story."

Kakashi sat silently as he listened to Gai's fathers, obviously very interested in what they had to say about his father, though he wouldn't actually admit it. Dai's words surprised him, he'd known his father had loved his mother, but he wasn't quite willing to admit that his father had truly cared for him.

Shifting his hand away from the edge of the table where it'd been resting lightly, Kakashi pushed his plate away, though he hadn't eaten his food yet. Everyone had been telling him his whole life he was just like his father, and he was determined to prove them wrong. He would be a Dad, not just a father.

"This is all very interesting," he admitted, slightly reluctant to do so, "I've never known anyone willing to tell me about my parents. The most I've ever received, by way of information, was that they were excellent shinobi." Kakashi said, sounding slightly awkward to be admitting that.

"Really?" Ryuu looked taken aback but Dai looked thoughtful.

"Pardon me." Dai quietly excused himself to the guest room before returning with a book in hand. Opening it up he considered the contents thoughtfully before pulling out a letter and a picture.

"Here." Dai handed the picture to Kakashi and the letter. "A couple months after you were born Sakumo sent me a picture with a letter. I think you should have it."

The picture was of Sakumo holding Kakashi and looking at him, grinning happily. Off to the side, Haruka was grinning at the pair her hand gently on Kakashi's head as though to pat the hair down. The general feeling of the picture was overwhelming joy and excitement. Baby Kakashi was giving his father a toothless grin.

'_Dai,_

_You said that fatherhood made you realize that you are only human and was more humbling than any ass kicking I ever gave you. Needless to say you were right. Don't let it go to your head or I will travel over there and knock you through a wall like that harpy you married did to me._

_I can't help but stare at my son and realize that every day what I do matters to people. You were right again, Dai. Not everything is about the end objective but about the journey. People matter. Thank you for teaching me that if nothing else. _

_One day I hope our son's can meet. If so I know they will either try to kill each other or adore each other. Knowing this I have one request of you and I will ask at the time I visit next. Be ready._

_Sakumo_

Ryuu read the letter over Kakashi's shoulder and brushed a tear from his eye. "Why didn't I know about this correspondence? Is there anything else you are keeping from me?" Blinking at Dai slowly, Ryuu's head was slightly tilted.

"Not really." Dai hedged quietly. "Sakumo and I were an odd pair as far as friendship goes." Shrugging Dai settled down looking through some more photos. "We liked to boast about our sons. It was quite entertaining."

Kakashi barely looked at the picture, not that he wasn't grateful to Dai for giving it to him, just that he couldn't stand to see that side of Sakumo, and allow his mind to connect it to the man he'd known at the end. That man, Kakashi had come to realize over the past few months, wasn't his father. It was a broken man.

Reading the letter slowly, carefully, Kakashi hesitated before slowly folding it, and laying it on the table, strategically over his father, and him, allowing only his mother to show through. "Thank you, Dai." he said softly, as he gazed down at the picture.

"The only people who knew my parents didn't seem comfortable talking to me about them." Kakashi told Ryuu after a moment, "The last man in Konoha who knew my father well enough to call him friend, has recently passed." Kakashi added, slightly despondent suddenly.

"I am sorry to hear that." Ryuu commented quietly.

Dai simply grunted and went to put his box away. He could sense that he wasn't welcome. Switching to a language he knew Gai was fluent in but Ryuu had never gotten the hang of, Dai requested that Gai follow him.

Standing Gai began to clear up his and Dai's portion of the table. Nodding at Dai, Gai simply went and put things in the kitchen so he could clean up later. Walking back into the dining room, Gai walked over and gave Kakashi a quick kiss on the cheek in apology before kissing Ryuu on the head. Walking out he sighed and dropped his overcoat.

Ryuu gave an exasperated sigh. "I hate it when they do that. One day I will figure out how to speak that language." Turning to Kakashi Ryuu smiled softly.

"Let's move on to other topics. Do you have any questions about anything for me?"

Kakashi furrowed his brow slightly, not understanding which language Gai and Dai were communicating in. He could understand Ryuu's annoyance on the subject. Kakashi turned to Ryuu, there were a million things he wanted to ask, so many things he wanted to know.

But his tongue wouldn't, or possibly couldn't, form the words.

He didn't know Ryuu, but he felt strangely comfortable with him. And Ryuu didn't know him. Ryuu didn't know the Copy Ninja. Ryuu didn't care how powerful he was (just that he could make his son happy). Finally Kakashi said, "I don't know anything about children."

"And... I'm scared." Kakashi heard his own voice, but it didn't seem as if it belonged to him, "That I won't be able to..." Kakashi hesitated, his mind was reeling, and he couldn't tell if he was thinking these things or saying them, "love my child." Kakashi's eye shifted to the letter laying on the table top.

"Ahhh...A common thing." Ryuu murmurred. "You can read all the books on children but it won't help do more than give you an outline for what to do with your own child." Calmly Ryuu continued, "Loving your child isn't mandatory or even necessary from what I understand but somehow someway you come to care for them."

Shifting a bit Ryuu sighed. "Let's leave the dishes and go get comfortable in the living room. I have a story I wish to tell you if only because I have been in a situation that you may find a bit similar to your own in some ways and marginally different in others." Rising Ryuu made his way into the living room. "I say we leave the dishes for our other halves to do."

Setting on the couch Ryuu got comfortable waiting for Kakashi.

Kakashi hesitated before rising to follow Ryuu, he'd never been good at leaving dishes sit unattended, but follow Ryuu he did. He'd almost expected Ryuu to find it shocking that he didn't already care for the child growing inside of him. Kurenai had seemed to expect him to be gushing with happiness over the fact, when she'd first heard, and seemed almost disgusted with him when he hadn't.

Pausing by the couch Kakashi wondered what story Ryuu could possibly have to tell him, but despite himself, he was interested. Sitting on the couch, Kakashi folded his hands in his lap, and gave Ryuu his full attention.


	12. Chapter 10b

Title: Marriage of Hard Work and Genius

Author's Note: This chapter has sexual content at the end so once they start kissing if you don't like that sort of thing just stop reading.

* * *

"My family had no interest in me as more than a bargaining chip." Ryuu started smiling faintly. "I was married to a woman who tried to have me killed twice before almost succeeding. My body was dumped into an alley and I was left to die. Dai found me and I fell in love with him quicker than I thought possible. The first night we met I told him my sad tale and the next day my wife was dead."

Shrugging Ryuu looked off in the distance thoughtfully. "After he had rescued me I had established myself, made friends with Haruka and begun to live the life I always wanted. The only thing I couldn't have was Dai himself but I knew he was interested and as hard as he fought it I wore him down and convinced him to bond with me. When Dai married me it was the happiest day of my life.

"Unfortunately it was also one of the strangest. Dai has a large family they are very segmented for a certain reason that I only am partially aware of even now. He always told me they were dangerous but I never believed him."

"I went outside to get some air during our wedding party and saw a strange man standing in the shadows watching me. Everything in me wanted to run away but for some reason I couldn't."

"Dai came outside at that time and he looked so scared but the man didn't say anything. He just gave Dai a book and left. The book was hidden and I wanted to know what it said but Dai never told me. Years went by and it slipped my mind but I realized that something was missing.

Dai had the dojo and would eventually need someone to continue it. I offered to let him sleep with a woman to get her pregnant but Dai refused. Surrogates were out of the question as well. Adoption wouldn't work because the child wouldn't be his blood.

Then one day I was cleaning and came across the book. It was written in a language I didn't know. I remember holding the book in my hand and feeling this weird pulse of feeling. As I looked out the window I saw this woman pregnant and happy walking down the street. The book heated up and I dropped it."

"The page the book landed on contained instructions on how to get pregnant if you were a male. I thought it was funny and read the instructions. Not really thinking much about it I put the book away. Never have I ever thought that something like what the book detailed would be possible. Curiousity though has always been my sin. I followed the instructions but didn't tell Dai."

Taking a deep breath Ryuu paused. "When I was pregnant I was miserable. I was terrified of telling Dai what I had done but also afraid of what the baby would do. I hated the baby. More times than I can count I would look at my stomach and wonder what would happen if I feel down the stairs or just stopped eating."

"Dai found out when I was four months along and I have never seen him so angry. I confessed everything but he didn't want to hear it. He wanted to get rid of it. We were arguing and then the baby started kicking.

"I don't know if you have felt the movements yet but when it happens it is simultaneously the oddest feeling and the most wonderful. We stopped arguing after that and things calmed down some but Dai was worried. I could tell. He was writing a lot of letters."

"I imagine you want me to get to the point and I am getting there but if you like I can cut straight to it." Ryuu offered mildly embarrassed for being long winded.

Kakashi was surprised by Ryuu's story, it wasn't what he'd been expecting at all. He couldn't imagine Ryuu married to a woman (or anyone but Dai for that matter). But that wasn't what surprised him the most. The fact that he had hated his baby, this man who seemed incapable of such an emotion, let alone such an intense and evil emotion, had hated his baby. Had hated Gai.

He hadn't felt the movements yet, which worried him though he would not dare to tell Gai, wouldn't even think to admit that he was actually scared the child he didn't love was dead. Wouldn't tell Gai that the child he did love might be dead.

"No," Kakashi said, shifting awkwardly, "Please. I would like to hear this." he said as he looked down, he wasn't sure why, but he felt strangely embarrassed when he compared his situation to Ryuu's, the other mans life seemed much harsher than his own had been.

"We had settled down a bit but I could tell Dai was keeping secrets and it worried me. It was harder for me to move around. I felt like a bowling ball usually and the baby would only let me sleep in certain positions. I was irritable and on bed rest but I was determined. I knew I would have to be cut open at the birth and I refused to

think about more than that."

Ryuu stopped talking for a long while, studying Kakashi. "One night Dai disappeared. It was as though the entire house was one big shadow and Dai wasn't there. At the end of my bed was the man from before and he was looking at me in a way I can't describe."

"I felt pain like I had never felt before and haven't felt since. Screaming was impossible, I never thought I would breath again. The man stood and watched from the darkness smiling."

"Time didn't seem to exist and during the brief periods of relief I had I could study the man in the shadows. He was so dark and dangerous in a way that I knew wasn't human. I didn't believe in other worlds but this man made me realize that it was possible."

"The man took out a knife and it was like I couldn't move as he split me open and removed my baby from me leaving me wide open. For a long time the man studied my son just taking him in before cutting him from me. I remember screaming and Dai running in, shouting and seeing the man looking at Dai."

Ryuu shook his head. "My son was pale as the moon when he was born with white wisps of hair covered in blood." Feeling his chest tighten Ryuu shook his head. "I started fade then. When you die it is true what they say about it being so cold. Dai was saying something in the background and I could hear him pleading. Saying he would return just to give me back."

"Dai never told me what he said to the man or how I survived but when I woke up my son was as dark as the man in the shadows. For the first few months I refused to hold him. I had all of these wonderful names that I had thought of to go with Maito. Distinctive and grand but when it came to naming my son, I didn't follow my family's naming conventions or Dai's. I simply call him Gai after the man. I didn't want to forget because I thought he was some changeling's child not mine."

Studying his hands, Ryuu wiped the tears from his eyes. "Then one day I noticed that Gai had my eye shape, my nose and he even had my laugh. When he first laughed at me. This high joyful laugh and I knew that it would be okay. As Gai grew up I fell in love with him. My son was my joy. Even though he was...'eccentric' as you put it earlier he was still just Gai."

"For while I forgot and put aside the thoughts of the man in darkness but as Gai got older, children would pick on him. By that time we had also adopted a boy, Hisao. They picked on everything Gai did and then some. One day though the children dropped Hisao into the river and laughed when he almost drowned."

"Gai was always a smiling, loving and happy child but..." Ryuu paused seeking the words. "Have you ever just known something wasn't right?"

Kakashi listened intently as Ryuu spoke, almost as if he couldn't hear anything but the mans voice, and though at other times he would have been listening for any disturbances in the background, right now he really could only hear Ryuu's voice, because it was all he allowed himself to hear.

The story was so... sad. Kakashi felt his eye burning with tears he refused to shed (his eye, not Obito's he noticed, startled), felt his chest tighten at the thought that Ryuu really hadn't loved Gai. But he had grown to love him.

"Yes." Kakashi answered automatically, he could think of a thousand things, without trying, that had never, and would never seem right to him. (Obito's eye looking back at him in the mirror, Rins death, the way Naruto was treated...).

But that was something that happened so often in the shinobi community that it wasn't right to compare it to Ryuu's situation. Children left on missions, and returned broken, a shell of their former selves (it even, Kakashi noted, happened to adults).

"Dai was sitting reading and I was making dinner. The air thickened for a moment and when I next looked Dai was gone. I remember thinking wow this is strange.

"Dai came back and dropped Hisao off. He was wet and bed wrangled but Gai. He was just five years old but covered in blood. The silence is what stuck with me. My Gai was never truly silent."

"The little boy Dai had slung over his shoulder wasn't Gai. It seems strange to say but it was almost as if that man came back. Dai took Gai off and I didn't see either of them for days. When they finally returned Gai was back to his normal self.

"There are times that I hate my husband and that was one of those times. Dai was silent and no matter what I did he never told me what happened. Late at night I would wake up to find Dai and Gai gone from the house. I never seemed to be able to pinpoint when they left or when they returned."

"Gai was almost a constant bruise but he was himself. Lovable, sweet, exuberant and friendly. When Gai was six he told us he wanted to be a ninja. I thought it was a passing phase and enrolled him in a ninja academy. Dai forbid it but I won a bet with him and Gai went. Eventually he moved to Konoha to finish his schooling."

"He became a Konoha ninja and that was that." With a sigh Ryuu smiled. "I don't believe love is instant for everyone where their child is concerned. If it was I don't think you would appreciate it as much. The realization that a child is a part of you and you brought it into the world for better or ill is terrifying but you grow from it."

Kakashi sat silently, thinking over everything Ryuu had just told him, it all made sense to him, all of it about Gai. That was where, Kakashi thought as he looked at the floor between his feet, The Demon had come from. He didn't just become Demon when he put on a mask, he didn't, couldn't, stop being Demon just cause he'd hung the mask up.

Gai was Demon (just like he truly was Dog).

Dai knew it, and tried to train, or beat, it out of Gai. But you can't train the beast out of the boy, when the beast is the boy.

Kakashi couldn't believe Gai, open honest, good natured Gai, hadn't told him this before. For the first time since he'd learned he was pregnant Kakashi was worried that the child might take after Gai.

Feeling strange, stranger than he'd ever felt before Kakashi slowly looked up at Ryuu, studying the man intently for a moment, "Thank you, Ryuu. For telling me this." he wouldn't let this affect his relationship with Gai (well, maybe he'd be more careful of upsetting him...).

"He loves you you know." Ryuu couldn't help but smile faintly. "Gai would readily die for those he loves. You, he would protect with everything he has. Dai once told me that the men in his family love forever and that is just there way." Patting Kakashi's hand Ryuu stood up stretching. "Now where did our husbands take themselves off to?"

"Here we are. I imagine we have cleaning duties." Dai smiled faintly at Ryuu before kissing him on the forehead. "Did you both have a nice talk?"

Gai entered quietly behind Dai, looking slightly traumatized. "I think I am going to bed." Shuffling into the bedroom Gai closed the door and sat on the bed staring at the wall. Tears made their way down Gai's eyes and he desperately wanted to be comforted but he wasn't a small child. He needed to think about things that Dai had said to him but he didn't want to think. For the moment Gai wanted Kakashi to snuggle with and take it all away.

"What did you do to him?" Ryuu demanded swatting at his husband.

"He needed to know some things." Dai's face closed off as he walked into the kitchen.

Looking at Kakashi with an exasperated expression, Ryuu followed his husband.

Kakashi watched Gai as he went into the bedroom, he was slightly surprised by Gai's departure, having expecting the man to be slightly... happier. Frowning he stood slowly as he turned his attention back to Dai and Ryuu as they went into the kitchen.

Kakashi stood in the living room, looking toward the bedroom door, the house felt strangely divided suddenly. It almost felt as if the room was spinning, Kakashi took a step forward, pausing before firmly making up his mind, and walking to the bedroom door.

Opening it he peered around the door, almost nervously, "Gai?" Kakashi said quietly, before slipping into the room and closing the door behind himself, "What's wrong?" he asked, his voice coming out tense. This wasn't the usual way Gai cried, these were real honest tears, and it made Kakashi a little nervous.

He wasn't sure how comfortable Gai would feel with him there, but he walked over to the other man slowly and climbed up onto the bed, placing a hand lightly on Gai's shoulder while he used his other hand to wrap his fingers around Gai's hand, averting his eye to the floor so that he didn't have to watch the other man's tears, while Ryuu's words rang in his mind (_He loves you)_.

"I know you don't like it when I touch you but can I just hold you for a while." Gai whispered softly. He let his thumb rub across Kakashi's knuckles softly.

For a moment Gai held completely still and his father's words ran through his head quietly. '_Girls don't live long in our family. If you have a son he will be given an ancestor and then become a part of them. It is the only way to keep certain evils from this world.'_ Dai's words echoed in his head drowning out his normal thoughts.

It's okay," Kakashi said as he shifted forward as he wrapped his arms around Gai, dragging him against him. "I don't mind it so much anymore, Gai." Kakashi admitted in a whisper against the other mans hair, as he stroked his back slowly, in a comforting motion.

Kakashi found that seeing Gai in this state gave him a surprisingly awkward feeling inside. It made him feel almost sad. He didn't want to see Gai like this, didn't want Gai to keep things from him. He wanted to know what could, what had, made Gai so sad. He didn't want Gai to bare whatever burden he'd been given, alone.

"Talk to me, Gai." Kakashi said, almost desperately. He just wanted the other man to feel better, he realized.

For a time Gai was silent but he knew the sooner he got some things off his chest the better. Snuggling into Kakashi's embrace, Gai spoke quietly. He didn't tell Kakashi everything but what he said gave plenty of information to think about.

"Dai had some things he needed to tell me to prepare for the baby. All my life I wanted to know more about Dai's family. I wanted to know where they were or who they were. I knew the family was large and mostly men but nothing much else. Ryuu's family is so easy to find information on but not Dai."

Shifting slightly to study Kakashi, Gai gave a small smile. "Apparently Dai's family and the Uzumakis were related. Naruto is a cousin of mine a few times removed. Apparently when the bloodlines mixed certain aspects of Dai's family and the Uzumaki's combined and caused problems but also great benefits."

"Woman in our clan don't live long. No one is quite sure why. Apparently childbirth is too traumatic or something like that, which is why predominately the family is made up of men." Gai stopped speaking for a while and just laid there. A sadness in his heart.

Kakashi scowled, as he raised a hand to stroke Gai's hair, afraid of using a more intimate touch, though he wasn't sure why. So Gai was Naruto's family... that was interesting, and Kakashi found himself thinking that had Gai known that it would have saved a lot of people anguish.

But Gai's words brought to mind his own family, his father's family in particular. The only son in a family of six children. Kakashi, of course, had never met his aunts, and Sakumo had never talked about them past mentioning that he'd had sisters, Kakashi had always assumed they'd died.

"It'll be okay, Gai." Kakashi finally said, as he tightened his arms around the other man, knowing full well that it really wasn't okay. Having never had any interest in looking up his own family before, Kakashi resolved to look into his family line in the morning, and find out if there were any such strange things with his family. "Maybe... my family line will balance that out." Kakashi said, sounding surprisingly hopeful.

"Kakashi in your dreams have you been seeing a ghost from your past. Someone who you never expected to see? When a child in Dai's family is born there is always an other presence. For Dai it was simply his grandmother making sure he survived and giving her blessing." Gai murmurred.

"When I was born Dai said that what was present at that time gave me gifts as well if you wish to call it that." Gai sighed. "I am scared that something bad will happen. Dai told me that there was always a price for the gifts given." Stopping, Gai was quiet.

Kakashi tensed, Gai's words obviously striking a nerve, after a moment he nodded stiffly, normally he wouldn't have bothered with this, thinking such things were just nonsense, but he knew that Gai needed to hear it. "I've been seeing my father. And more recently my mother has appeared in a few dreams." Kakashi stopped, obviously thinking about something.

"But Gai, what you should consider with such information is that I'm not related to your father." Kakashi doubted Gai would see it from his point of view, but he wanted to try to show him anyway, "Such things your family goes through would not apply to me," Kakashi hesitated, knowing full-well Gai would say that considering it was his child, the customs would apply.

"My father has only once spoken to me of a baby," he finally said, "he never showed me the child. We simply sat in the tea room, and he held it, wrapped in a white blanket, and talked. Apparently proud of this..." Kakashi paused, "coupling." he finished with a slight smile, "He said the baby was healthy. Perfect." Kakashi frowned, "But as of yet I haven't had a single bad dream in reference to the child."

"They aren't bad dreams, Kakashi." Gai felt slightly frustrated that he couldn't explain himself better. "Dreams are the matter of your subconscious while the people are from your consciousness in some form."

Realizing he likely wasn't making sense, Gai kissed Kakashi on the cheek and went silent. He now understood why Dai kept certain things from Ryuu. Explaining certain things were exhausting enough. Not really sure what else to say Gai finally settled on Kakashi and Ryuu's conversation.

"Did you and Ryuu have a good chat?"

Kakashi frowned slightly, seeming almost reluctant to answer Gai's question, until finally he nodded, "Yeah, it was interesting. Very helpful, actually." he said as he moved his hand down to lightly grip Gai's hand. He wanted to tell Gai what they'd talked about, but he wasn't sure if that would upset the other man or not, though he thought it likely it would.

"I need to go in town tomorrow," Kakashi suddenly said, almost as if he'd forgotten something, "Do you think perhaps your parents would like to visit the town? Perhaps a tea house?" Kakashi asked, almost as if he wanted to distract Gai from something. Twirling a strand of Gai's hair around his finger Kakashi kissed the other man lightly on the cheek, "I should also run to my apartment and pick a few things up."

"Do you think the village is ready for my parents?" Gai nibbled on his lip thoughtfully. "You and I both know that Ryuu will probably get hit on by everyone and Dai will likely attempt to do some one damage at least twice before they have even made it to their location."

"I never knew how Dai felt until I married you." Gai grumbled. "You get hit on by random strangers and don't even notice to realize you are flirting." Pouting at Kakashi, Gai couldn't help himself. "My Kakashi. Mine." Wrapping his arms around Kakashi, Gai kissed Kakashi on the lips before grinning slightly.

Kakashi laughed, mirthfully. "I don't flirt back," he said rolling his eye as he lightly returned the kiss, "They flirt with me. I ignore it." Kakashi said as he continued to play with Gai's hair, pleased the other man was feeling a little better, or at least pretending to feel better.

"Honestly I'd think it would be amusing to watch your parents with the general community, Gai." Kakashi grinned, obviously thinking of something mischievous, "Perhaps," he drawled, "we should go to the bath house. Sounds fun." he said grinning, while trying to look innocent.

"Oh no...anything but that." Gai moaned. "Ryuu has never gone to a bath house and escaped unmolested. Usually he ends up in the women's bath because they don't believe he is a man. He just takes it and women don't seem to mind him at all." Shaking his head, Gai smiled. "Though it would be funny to see who figured out that Ryuu was a man first..." Snuggling his face under Kakashi's chin, Gai kissed Kakashi's adam's apple and felt content. "Udon will be by tomorrow. I told him I would explain the principles of something to him so he could make some adjustments."

"Oh, really? I do believe the bathhouse would be an interesting place to go then." Kakashi said playfully, finding the thought of Ryuu in with the women entertaining beyond reason.

"But I'll have to catch up with everyone later on. I'm going to see Hiro after I stop by my apartment." Kakashi added.

Kakashi nodded slightly, just enough to allow Gai to realize he was nodding, "I look forward to formally meeting him." Kakashi said honestly.

"Darn your modern and hip attitude." Gai shook his fist at Kakashi playfully. Kissing Kakashi on the lips again, Gai ran his fingers lightly up and down Kakashi's arm. "Udon will probably be an over formal brat initially but he warms up.

What do you have to see Hiro about? You don't have to tell me but I know you two aren't on the best of terms." Gai blinked at Kakashi slowly and heard a slight squeky noise coming from the guest room but he ignored it.

Kakashi smiled slightly, pausing he turned his head slightly toward the wall, surprised that the two men were fooling around with their son so close. Such libidos, Kakashi thought grinning as he focused on Gai, trying to block the sounds out. "Ah, I've been hearing some strange things about him around the market lately. Bordering on a little... unstable." Kakashi shrugged, "The girl who runs the library said that he's been spending an unusual amount of time there. Apparently some of what he's been doing there brought up my families name." Kakashi shrugged slightly.

"If he's doing research on my family, I'd be a little interested to know why." Kakashi slipped his fingers back into Gai's hair, as his other hand trailed down his back, "Might know something interesting that I don't." Kakashi added shrugging slightly.

"Hhhmmm..." Gai trailed off at the sound of Ryuu moaning and the squeaking getting louder. Turning his head, Gai blinked slowly at the wall. "Do they really have to have sex in the house. I'm going to have to burn the bed now." Gai sighed his mind supplying the reason Hiro was looking through Kakashi's family information.

"Yes YES!" A shout rang out and the steady squeaking continued.

"Is it sad that my parents have always had a more active sex life than I ever have?" Gai asked putting a hand over his eyes and trying not to blush. "I thought the sex was suppose to happen less often when you are married. I mean honestly they are going to be grandparents," Gai pouted.

Kakashi chuckled as he turned his head lazily to look at the wall, "Don't feel bad." Kakashi cooed suddenly kissing Gai's cheek, lazily toying with the collar of Gai's kimono, "Besides..." Kakashi shrugged slightly, "You still have time to catch up." he added trying to sound sultry.

Kakashi paused thinking it was actually a little awkward, if only for Gai, to propose sex during such a situation. "Hey," he said suddenly, dragging his arms away slowly, and slipping his hands beneath his head, as he shifted into a more comfortable position, "with blood marriages, I get that you can't sleep with other people and all that. But what about..." Kakashi paused, glancing away as his cheeks flushed slightly, "thinking about other people during sex?" Kakashi smiled awkwardly at Gai, obviously embarrassed he'd brought it up.

"I imagine it would be allowed you can't control your thoughts." Gai commented thoughtfully before popping up and leaning over Kakashi so they were nose to nose. "I wouldn't like it though." Kissing Kakashi lightly on the mouth before nibbling a trail to Kakashi's ear Gai tugged on the earlobe before whispering. "Guess I would have to work really hard to keep your attention."

Kakashi smiled, Gai would be surprised at how well he could control his thoughts (in his normal state of mind anyway). Lifting a hand from beneath his head Kakashi stroked Gai's arm softly, "I guess you would." he teased as he lightly gripped Gai's arm.

He wasn't sure why they (him in particular) had been so... distant with each other. They had had so few sexual encounters since the first night that Kakashi could count it on one hand. He felt bad, because honestly he knew it was his fault, likely Gai wanted to, but hadn't asked because he thought Kakashi would say no.

Or perhaps they were both just too stubborn, Kakashi mused as he turned his head to catch Gai's lips with his own surprised at the shiver that went down his spine at the contact.

This kiss was different from the kisses they shared in the living room, or kitchen. These kisses made Kakashi expectant.

Letting his tongue come out to play Gai hummed happily as he sucked and sampled Kakashi's mouth. Relearning the territory there with an almost domineering touch. Running his fingers lightly down Kakashi's chest and flicking a nipple Gai shifted up. Pushing the top half of his hakama, Gai leaned down and began to open, Kakashi's kimono. Licking at one nipple, Gai pinched the other one before shifting back up to Kakashi's mouth. Sucking on his tongue Gai sighed in contentment. Rolling Kakashi over so that he was on top, Gai shifted into a comfortable position in order for Kakashi to do what he wanted to get comfortable.

Kakashi moaned quietly, trying not to allow himself to make much noise, so as not to be overheard by Gai's parents, though he was sure they were too busy among themselves to hear what he and Gai were doing. Arching up into Gai's touch Kakashi sighed happily, a little taken aback when Gai rolled them over.

He felt awkward on top, if only for the fact that it made him think that Gai was looking at him more this way then he'd been looking at him before. Shifting back so that he was straddling Gai's hips, Kakashi put a hand on Gai's chest as he leaned down and began to kiss the man hungrily while expertly rocking back and forth, demonstrating just how hard he already was.

Shifting his hips up so that he could rub against Kakashi, Gai whimpered. "Damn this feels good." Running his hands up Kakashi's body, Gai pulled the sleeves of the kimono down. Shifting up, Gai licked up Kakashi's neck before pulling him down a bit for a deeper kiss. Sticking his other hand through the kimono, Gai took hold of Kakashi's erection, pulling slowly.

Kakashi shifted his hand across the expanse of Gai's chest, he lightly tweaked the mans nipple as his hips bucked slightly, it still felt a little unusual for Gai to touch him this way, to kiss him, but he was starting to think less about that, and more about how good it felt to kiss the other man.

Kakashi let out a soft gasp as Gai took hold of his erection, kissing Gai a little harder, Kakashi opened his mouth slightly as if to allow the man's entrance once again, as he ran his tongue over Gai's lips slowly.

Letting his tongue come out and play once more, Gai pulled Kakashi's tongue into his mouth, sucking on it briefly. Not wanting to relinquish his hold on Kakashi, Gai pulled back speaking quickly. "Shadow Clone." Gai panted and when his copy appeared it already knew what he wanted, pulling out the lube.

Pulling Kakashi down so his clone had more room, Gai channeled chakra to his hand and tongue as he distracted Kakashi with twisting pulls to his erection and bites coupled with licks to Kakashi's lips.

Gai felt the clone lube him up expertly and Gai temporarily pulled his hand from Kakashi's member to pull the man's underwear to the side.

"I want you so much." Gai panted into Kakashi's mouth before capturing his mouth again.

Kakashi returned Gai's kiss eagerly, he hadn't expected Gai to display such passion tonight, but he was surprisingly aroused by it, none-the-less. Gai's use of the clone surprised him, and he couldn't help but blush slightly. He'd never had anyone do such a thing before, but he had to admit it was rather... erotic.

Kakashi kissed Gai lightly, before pulling back slightly, just so as to be able to speak, laughing breathlessly Kakashi planted a soft kiss on Gai's lips, before speaking slowly, letting his breath ghost over Gai's lips, "Then take me." he said grinning before catching Gai's lips once again, and kissing him rather passionately.

Dimly aware that his clone was touching Kakashi and stretching him, Gai got tired of holding Kakashi's underwear to the side and ripped them off. When his clone was done Gai felt the clone reach for his erection and place it at Kakashi's entrance. With one hard thrust he was balls deep in Kakashi.

"Mine." Gai growled and the clone grinned at him before straddling his legs and attacking Kakashi's neck and shoulders his hands reaching around to pinch and twist, Kakashi's nipples. Running his hands down, Kakashi's sides Gai gripped his hips and thrust up hard over and over again. Nothing was in his mind but the need to possess.

Leaning up, Gai attacked the other side of Kakashi's neck and ear, licking and sucking. Gai knew Kakashi would look like one big hickey in the morning but at the moment he didn't care.

Kakashi really had to applaud Gai's creativity, it hadn't taken him long to get used to, and begin enjoying the use of the clone. When Gai thrust in Kakashi let out a throaty moan, clutching the man's shoulders tightly.

Gai seemed so possessive tonight, and Kakashi couldn't help but wonder if it had something to do with the clone that was still touching him, but he didn't mind either way. He was enjoying this change in the way Gai had sex, and knowing he wouldn't get this sort of thing very often only made him enjoy it all the more.

Kakashi closed his eyes as he wrapped his arms around Gai's torso, lightly. His breathing was slightly labored, but he couldn't help grinning, as he lightly kissed Gai's ear, biting the earlobe lightly, as he ground his erection into Gai's stomach.

Humming his encouragement of Kakashi's biting kisses, Gai sent a subtle gesture to his clone, who reached around and began to tug Kakashi off furiously while, Gai went to Kakashi's ear.

"Let's test your stamina tonight. How many times do you want to come?" Gai whispered his voice filled with a dark promise of carnality. Hearing his clone chuckle and feeling a slight pulse of chakra Gai realized that his clone intended on Kakashi coming at least once right now, possibly before he even answered. Swiveling his hips while he was buried balls deep inside Kakashi, Gai waited for the answer.

Kakashi shuddered, Gai's words causing a strange sensations to run through his body, digging his fingernails into Gai's back, as he buried his face against Gai's neck, moaning deeply as the man moved his hips, Kakashi bucked up into the clones hand, shuddering against Gai as he came, practically melting into the man as he panted, trying to catch his breath.

"Gai," Kakashi moaned before lightly biting the other man's neck, shifting forward against him, before forcing himself to sit up as he kissed along Gai's jawline lazily, "Such a strange comment." he murmured against Gai's skin, before chuckling. It was a strange comment, one he hadn't really ever given any sort of thought to, but before he could stop himself he shrugged slightly as he drew back, kissing Gai's lips before lightly saying, "Four?"

"As you wish." Gai grinned at Kakashi and swiveled his hips lightly his cock still hard.

Pulling out he shifted Kakashi just so. Turning him so that he was laying on his side, Gai let himself trail down Kakashi's body before taking Kakashi's soft cock completely in his mouth along with Kakashi's balls. In the back of his head, Gai was thankful that Kakashi wasn't very large when flaccid. As Gai worked his mouth on Kakashi's genitalia his clone, pulled Kakashi's head back and devoured his mouth. The clone seemed strangely intent on making sure no part of Kakashi was missing attention as the clone finished stripping off the kimono and tossing it from the bed.

The clone moved away from Kakashi's mouth and slowly worked his way down, Kakashi's back to his ass. Parting the cheeks the clone blew on Kakashi's hole before sticking his tongue into it and fucking it lightly. Then putting its lips around the hole it sucked at the pursed flesh.

Gai pulled his mouth off Kakashi's cock and licked a path up Kakashi's body leaving hickeys and marks in his wake. Reaching his goal, Gai began to nibble at Kakashi's lips and pull his lightly into the kiss before pulling away again. Even though Gai was rock hard he knew that waiting would totally be worth it.

Already having taken the time to lube himself up, Gai shifted his legs up and slowly put Kakashi's cock inside him. Whimpering slightly at at the burn, while his clone continued its activities. Gai had wanted to do this for a while and figured that it would be a good way to spice things up. Neither Kakashi nor Gai lasted long that round though.


	13. Chapter 11

**Author Notes: ** Thank you for your patience with me. I am still working on this. Review if you like it.

* * *

Kakashi was tired, he couldn't honestly believe Gai had been able to do that. But then, it was Gai, and he should have learned by now to expect strange things like that from Gai, but still... it was unbelievable. If he hadn't had anything to do today, he was sure however, he might have been enticed to stay in bed (as long as he could get Gai to stay there as well).

After he'd gotten out of bed, however, he found that he was a bit sore from the nights activities. And the hickeys Gai had left, well, all over, didn't leave much of a choice for clothes. Dressing in his usual blue shirt and pants (as well as the mask) and his vest Kakashi hesitated before heading into the kitchen, rubbing his eyes tiredly before tying his forehead protector on Kakashi glanced around the area, as he went to get some water (Obviously wanting to make sure no one was looking when he drank).

Gai was feeling quite pleased with himself and happily exhausted. Throwing on his trademark outfit, Gai padded into the kitchen after Kakashi. Kissing the other man on the back of the neck before he began to make breakfast. Whistling happily, Gai puttered around the kitchen.

Happy that he felt more connected with Kakashi again, Gai contemplated if he wanted to attempt to wake his parents when he realized that while Dai's presence was still snoring away, Ryuu was missing.

Feeling a slight pulse of the wards, Gai crossed his arms as he listened to his father muttering about perverts and people being so touchy. Shaking his head, Gai smiled at Kakashi.

"This is what I mean about him not being able to go anywhere by himself." Gai stage whispered smiling.

Kakashi glanced up at Gai after the other man spoke, hating the slight flush that came to his cheeks when he looked at the other man. Unable to help thinking over the night before, "Huh?" he asked, listening. After hearing the muttering, he blushed slightly embarrassed he'd been too caught up in his own thoughts to notice it. Scolding himself for his carelessness, he nodded slightly.

Shrugging as he turned away, before tugging the mask down and sipping the water, before quickly pulling his mask up, doing it quickly before anyone really had time to notice. "Ah, well..." he said setting the glass down as he folded his arms over his chest, "Seems half of Konoha would likely try to marry him, out of the more... polite things they'd do." Kakashi said chuckling, imagining Ryuu would likely have a difficult time dealing with the men, and some women, while in Konoha.

"I hope he keeps his temper." Gai mumbled before leaning over and giving Kakashi a peck on the lips. Turning to Ryuu he raised an eyebrow slowly. "Have a good time?"

"Fantastic!" Ryuu exclaimed marching into the guest room and slamming the door.

"I take it that someone was not very polite." Gai chuckled grinning brightly at Kakashi. "I know you are getting ready to head out but can I get one more kiss maskless before you go?" Batting his eyelashes hopefully, Gai waited.

Kakashi glanced after Ryuu, wondering idly what had happened, before turning his attention back to Gai. Such a strange pair the two of them were, he realized. He would never, he realized as he raised a hand to awkwardly finger the edge of the mask, have gotten past the first sexual encounter with Gai without being tricked into it (and never would he have realized what he was missing out on, or even believed it).

Sighing, defeated, Kakashi pulled the mask down as he leaned forward and kissed Gai slowly, holding the kiss longer than he'd intended to, Kakashi drew back slowly, as he pulled his mask up, unable to help but smile slightly, "I guess Ryuu won't relish the idea of going to the bath house today?" Kakashi asked with a grin as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

Wanting to pull Kakashi into another kiss but not wishing to test his luck, Gai hugged Kakashi loosely smiling. "I think Ryuu may be done with people for the time being. Gai confirmed and felt the wards flicker briefly. Udon is here."

Minutes later Udon walked in slouching with a slightly disgruntled expression in place. The string of snot that was ever present from his nose, Udon gave a tug on and pulled it out of his nose. Putting it in a container before sitting himself at the breakfast bar.

"Hello." Udon blinked sleepily at Gai and Kakashi. "Ryuu left quite an impression on some ANBU."

"Breakfast?" Gai asked with a shake of his head, release Kakashi and placing some food in front of Udon. "Dare I ask?"

"Ibiki san may be visiting soon." Udon responded as he wolfed down breakfast.

"Ahh so Ryuu really lost his temper." Shaking his head, Gai started putting together a protein shake. "He didn't kill anyone did he?"

Kakashi narrowed his eye at Gai, resenting the fact that he'd held him in the hug so long after Udon had walked into the area. "I guess I can bring him tomorrow." Kakashi threatened, obviously intending to leave Gai and Dai home.

"Hello," Kakashi said raising his hand in greeting, "Pleased to meet you, Udon." he said, wondering what on earth the boy had just taken out of his nose, and better why he had put it in a jar. A little disgusted Kakashi made his way to the entry way, glancing back at Gai.

"What if Hiro asks after you?" Kakashi asked as he paused in the kitchen doorway, he was sure he would lie regardless of what Gai told him to say, but he assumed that a show of Gai's interests would make things seem a little more... caring.

"The tradition will continue as always. He'll know what it means." Gai sighed realizing he had managed to get in the dog house already and the day hadn't started.

"Nice meeting you as well, Kakashi san." Udon smiled slightly at Kakashi more than a little amused by Kakashi's obvious disquiet over what he had taken out of his nose moments ago.

"Couldn't you have taken that out before coming into the house." Gai groused looking at Udon. "You know that if someone doesn't know what it is they tend to be grossed out." Gai scolded Udon lightly who looked sheepish.

"I didn't know if anyone else was here." Udon responded evenly. "If I had known it was just the four people I would have but I don't learn chakra sensing or whatever it is called until I am chunin."

Sighing Gai waved at Kakashi before going to finish his morning shake.

Kakashi stared at Gai blankly for a moment, trying to figure out what that meant. Ultimately deciding that it didn't matter because he didn't fully intend to talk to Hiro about Gai anyway. Hiro could talk to Gai on his own he decided, and whatever that had meant, surely it wasn't that important.

Hesitating Kakashi shrugged before leaving the kitchen, deciding it was indeed unimportant, and the sooner he got out of Hiro's presence the better. Stopping at the door he slipped his sandals on, patting Pakkun, who was standing at the door beside him, on the head before leaving, Kakashi quickly made his way in town, hoping to get away from Hiro soon enough to talk to Sakura, and Tsunade to understand just why the hokage had even told the young girl.

Daichi had been working up the courage to approach the man who had been perusing the clan records for awhile. Asking around Daichi had found out that the man's name was Hiro and that Hiro was thought in general to be bad tempered and just off but Daichi just sensed someone who was lonely. Trying to figure out how to approach Hiro was taking up a considerable amount of his time.

Did Daichi try to be casual and suave or just friendly. Contemplating banging his head on the desk in front of him Daichi wondered when he became such a coward. He had served on ANBU for a while under Ram who was one of the most courageous men ANBU had ever seen. Sure Daichi didn't look like much.

Compared to the man he was covertly watching, Daichi was small in stature but barrel chested and his chakra reserves were definitely nothing to joke about. Sure some compared him to a child because of the angelic curls that tended to sprout when he hadn't had time to shave them off or the fact that he had slightly slanted blue eyes and a baby face. He just needed to find an opening. Anything would do. For the moment though all Daichi could do was wait.

Hiro was beginning to feel uncomfortable coming to the library, the attendant, he'd noticed, he begun to watch him, Hiro wrote it off as another person he made uncomfortable, not that he really cared. If people were afraid of him, or uncomfortable around him, then they tended to leave him be, and that was better then people talking to you about something you didn't care about, or really have any desire to hear (and he wasn't as rude as Kakashi who would openly ignore you, despite what information you held).

But what Hiro disliked more than being bothered by people was asking for help. Which he seemed to need at the moment. Closing the book he'd been reading, which as all the others he'd looked through, seemed to dead end at Sakumo's great-grandfather. Hiro glanced toward the desk, and decided that in all this time as he hadn't been able to find anything more than common information on the Hatakes- and the house- that he should ask the one person he suspected would know.

Hesitantly walking up to the front desk, Hiro cleared his throat, as he adverted his eyes, "Excuse me," he muttered thankful he'd worn his hair loose today so that it obstructed his face almost completely. "I'm trying to find some information on the old Hatake clan, but I can't seem to locate the information I need." He instantly regretted asking for help, as he wasn't sure how to describe what it was he was looking for. He was pretty positive there wasn't a section on the clan, over whether or not it had been haunted.

Daichi's heart soared when Hiro approached him but at the question Hiro poised, Daichi paused. Thinking for a moment about some books he had that may contain relevant information, Daichi tried to figure out the best way to keep talking to Hiro while doing his job.

"It depends on what you are looking for specifically." Daichi explained smiling at Hiro despite his attempt to be perfectly professional. "Certain things are restricted access on the more 'unique' clans and their personal records. If I have a more specific thing to look for I can better be able to assist you. I definitely would like to help you anyway I can." Daichi finished speaking and realized that he had attempted to sound professionally interested and came off as flirtatiously determined.

Hiro hesitated, obviously awkward over the last comment, "Right." he said slowly, before running his fingers through his hair nervously, "Ah, of course." he said as he tried to think of a less awkward way to say it, "I wouldn't necessarily call the Hatakes unique," Hiro said abruptly obviously not thinking about it, shrugging it off he continued, "I'm actually trying to find information on any particularly strange occurrences they, Sakumo and, uh, Haruka, might have been involved in." Hiro hesitated before he continued, "And possibly some help tracking the family tree down, I can't seem to find anything on any of them before Sakumo's great grandfather."

Hiro seriously doubted the librarian would know of these things, and he was sure if he did the Hokage would have labeled it classified. Suddenly Hiro really, really regretted quitting ANBU. And what, he wondered as he slipped his hands into his pockets, had he quit for?

"Oh well then you are looking in the wrong place, dear." Daichi shook his head. "Follow me." Strolling to a section of wall, Daichi concentrated for a moment before walking through it. On the other side was a more private study room. For a moment Daichi wondered what it would be like to tackle Hiro on top of one of the tables and well...

Coughing to clear the thought away but not able to keep a slight blush off his cheeks, Daichi walked over to a shelf.

"The Hatakes weren't Hatakes before then. In fact most clans had name alterations or changes around that time period for multiple reasons." Pulling down one book, Daichi turned around and handed it to Hiro. "This book can't leave this room and you have to be supervised." Daichi tried not to sound happy about it.

Leaning around Hiro, Daichi caught a whiff of Hiro and tried not to seem creepy about the fact that he had essentially just sniffed him. Coughing again, Daichi felt another blush rising before he went to the shelves on the far wall.

"While you work on that I will look for Hatake Haruka." Daichi contemplated the shelves before realizing that Hatake Haruka's information likely wouldn't be in this room. Sitting at the librarian desk in the corner, Daichi did some cross referencing while he waited for Hiro to finish.

While Daichi tried to sound unhappy about it, Hiro actually was. Opening the book he began to scan through the names that once had belonged to the clans. Apparently some of these families were still around, and awkwardly he recognized most of the names. Civilians, the once infamous Hatake Clan, had come from, and returned to, civilians.

Hiro couldn't help but laugh at that, as vindictive as it made him feel, he thought it was hilarious that Kakashi had had family this whole time. Someone to take him in, someone to raise him. Someone who could have lived.

Oh how he must loathe his life.

Hiro snickered as he flipped through the pages, memorizing the things he was reading because he thought Gai would be interested in knowing it.

For all of the amusement Hiro felt, he felt twice that in anger when he spotted his own fathers great grandfathers name. A man who had apparently left his clan. He had a clan? Hiro tightened his grip on the book. He had a family too...

At least now he knew, he thought as he sat on the edge of the table behind him, that the line of betrayals didn't start with his father, it had started long ago, and he likely was not the end of it.

Clearing his throat Hiro closed the book slowly, and stood up, trying to stop the anger flaring up, "Thanks this was helpful." he said as he set the book on the table, folding his arms over his chest, "Unfortunately not what I was looking for." he said as he glanced around the room, wondering why they bothered to hide it when he knew for fact any Uchiha (not much worry there...) or Hyuuga could find it, and likely enter it.

"Perhaps it's just Haruka I need to gather information on." Hiro muttered, knowing full well, after minimal research into her family, that they were mostly female. And he was not looking forward to those interviews.

"Hhhmmm actually there is a bit of a snag there." Daichi remarked apologetically. "Her family files have been sealed and can only be accessed through the proper channels." Closing the book he had been referencing Daichi tried not to sound forlorn about the fact that the man he had been lusting after would be leaving him without the information he needed. Then inspiration struck.

"However if you give me a more detailed description of what you are looking for I could go digging for it." Daichi wheedled, "Then maybe I could buy you dinner and provide you with the information I have found." Blushing lightly Daichi looked at Hiro expectantly.

Hiro looked slightly taken aback at the offer, it was a good offer, but it was the dinner part that surprised him, and he honestly couldn't remember the last time he'd been asked out to dinner. But he was pretty sure it'd been the girl he and Gai had shared a cell with.

He felt nervous he realized as he wiped his palms against his vest awkwardly, "That, uh, that'd be nice. Thank you," Hiro paused suddenly embarrassed. He didn't even know the other mans name. "I-I'm sorry," he said awkwardly, "But I don't seem to recall your name." glancing down to hide the flush in his cheeks Hiro felt stupid.

"Yamanaka Daichi." Bowing slightly Daichi beamed. "It is a pleasure meeting you..." Daichi waited for Hiro to give his name even though he knew part of it. Inside Daichi was doing a mental jig and planning out the specifics of their date. "Now if you will give me details so I know what I am looking for, I'll get started and just meet you tonight at _Ichiro's Shuriken Fugu Bar." _Daichi just resisted the urge to cheer his happiness to the sky as he waited for Hiro to speak.

Hiro hated bowing, it made him feel so subservient. As an ANBU he'd never had to bow to anyone but the Hokage, and now as a Jounin he had to bow when addressing ANBU. "Matsuda Hiroki." he said as he bowed slightly, just low enough to be considered polite, "I go by Hiro." he quickly added.

"Uh, right. There's some sort of seal on the old Hatake house, where Hatake Kakashi lived with Sakumo. I've been trying to decipher, but I can find no information on it. It's a dark seal, apparently. It triggers a sort of genjutsu, but like I said, no one seems to know anything about it. And with the last few people who would have known dead," Hiro said referring to the Third and his father, Hiro shrugged, "I'm out of places to look."

Frowning Daichi tapped his lip thoughtfully. "Hhhmm I may be late to dinner than so start eating if I'm not there. This could take some time. Residences like the Hatake's were made with seals inputted into the design for protection. Now a degraded or a mutated seal is a dangerous thing particularly if it has been overlaid with any other type of jutsu." Daichi trailed of and grabbed some paper. Writing ideas and thoughts down as he went.

"Let me get you out of here Hiro and then I'll go get started." Walking over to the wall again, Daichi stood for a moment before waving Hiro through the wall. "I look forward to tonight." Daichi gave Hiro a slightly seductive grin before the wall closed again.

Hiro's cheeks flushed as he noticed Daichi's grin, glancing away he nodded, "Alright." he muttered before turning back to the other man, "Thank you Daichi-san." Hiro said politely as he bowed slightly, once again, "I look forward to seeing you again tonight." he said honestly before turning and leaving the library, wondering why he felt so flustered. Deciding he was just nervous Hiro made his across town to look into this nonsense about his own family, in the proper place; The ANBU information center.

Unfortunately for him Kakashi had other plans, of which involved talking to him. Forcing himself to be polite he talked to Gai's spouse, thinking of him as nothing more than that; Gai's.

Spending a day of missions and entertaining his parents was not ideal. Udon had proven to be the highlight of his day when he had returned, disgruntled from not being able to trick Ebisu into doing something stupid. Practicing with Udon was proving to be endless entertainment.

As Udon practiced with his whip, Gai observed thoughtfully making corrections and offering encouragement. Belatedly Gai wondered how Kakashi was faring so far. It was getting late and Ryuu and Dai were cooking happily away. Arguing about different things as they moved about the kitchen.

Kakashi rubbed his eyes tiredly as he toed his sandals off, putting his slippers on as he walked into the kitchen Kakashi had to force his eyes open to see who was cooking before he randomly kissed someone. Deciding it had been a wise decision he noticed Dai and Ryuu in the kitchen, raising a hand in greeting he went on through to the back door, opening it he peered out at Gai, as he slipped his hands into his pockets.

"Are you having fun?" he asked lazily shifting his gaze to Udon, surprised he hadn't returned to his cell yet, but finding that he actually didn't mind the boy being there, because it seemed to make Gai a little happier.

"Loads." Udon called and managed to smack himself in the face when the whip recoiled.

Laughing helplessly Gai remarked. "Your sarcasm apparently isn't well regarded by your weapon of choice. Keep practicing and I will see you tommorrow or the next day to go over it more." As Udon bowed to both Kakashi and Gai before running in the house to say goodbye to the other two, Gai looked around. Making sure no one was watching Gai stood up walked over to Kakashi and gave him a peck on the cheek.

"How was your day?"

Kakashi patted Gai's arm lightly, letting his hand linger for a moment before leaning on the wall, "It was rather disappointing. Hiro was sarcastic, and entirely impolite." Kakashi straightened his vest as he said it, almost as if he were self conscious about how it looked on him suddenly.

"Funnily though, he seemed to be in a rather pleasant mood when I first stopped him," Kakashi said rolling his eyes, "But apparently me expecting him to stay out of my family business is too much to ask, while still expecting him to be civil. He was quite childish, actually." Kakashi added the last part as he raised a hand to lightly touch Gai's chest, surprised over the fact that he was pleased to see Gai in the spandex again.

"Hhhmmm." Gai felt thoughtful as he felt Kakashi rubbing his chest in an absent minded way. "I suggest you stop that or I will have to see if I gave you a blow job on the porch while my parents are in the kitchen do my genjutsu skills still remain effective." Shaking his head to clear it of all sexual agendas. "Later I will go talk to him. Maybe I can get his library card revoked." Gai joked.

Kakashi chuckled as he leaned forward, placing a hand on Gai's shoulder he nuzzled the other mans throat, "Don't be so playful, Gai." Kakashi said drawing his hand back and slipping it into his pocket, "I wouldn't even care, I mean it's not like he's ever going to know anything about them that I won't, I just find it a little obnoxious he's doing it." Kakashi looked up at the sky thoughtfully, "If he would tell me what he's looking for I might be able to help him." Kakashi said absentmindedly.

"Assuming it wasn't some family secret." Kakashi said grinning, knowing full well he wouldn't help Hiro find anything scandalizing out about his family. "Oh, speaking of you talking to him, he did ask after you today, but didn't seem willing to listen to me about it." Kakashi scratched his cheek, still grinning, "So he turned to Sakura and asked her." Kakashi said chuckling.

Wincing slightly, Gai could just imagine how that exchange went. "I imagine that it went as painfully as I imagine it would." Shaking his head Gai sighed rubbing Kakashi's back with one hand. "At some point I hope you two can figure out a way to get along. I know it won't likely be within the foreseeable future but at some point it would be nice." Giving Kakashi a kiss on the forehead, he stepped away.

Kakashi shrugged slightly, wishing Gai hadn't pulled away, though the thought surprised even him. "I've been polite to him Gai. But if you recall, there's a reason I've avoided him this long. And there'll still be a reason for avoiding him later in life." Kakashi paused, "Actually I just ignored it. Though he was rather immature with trying to get me to argue."

Kakashi shrugged slightly as he turned around to head back in the house, "I do bet," Kakashi said, trying to hide the laughter in his voice, "That it would be interesting to invite him to dinner, Gai." Kakashi shrugged slightly, "Perhaps tomorrow?"

"Do you really want to put Hiro in the same room as my fathers and Udon?" Gai raised and eyebrow. Realizing that his hand had begun to creep down Kakashi's back and was currently rubbing and groping his ass, Gai sighed. "Have I told you recently how irresistable you are?" Telling himself he would be able to grope Kakashi later and being able to remove hsi hand from Kakashi's body, Gai realized his body was on strike.

"I wonder what's for dinner." Gai mused. "I hope Dai cooked."

Kakashi raised an eyebrow at Gai's comment, not even half believing it, "Actually I think it'd be amusing." Kakashi said as he turned around again, tugging his mask down as he wrapped one arm around Gai's neck and pulled him down into a slow kiss.

He hated feeling so affectionate, it wasn't like him. And worst he hated that it was Gai he was showing the affection to, because he knew it would hurt Gai the most when he wasn't like this anymore. And with six more months like this he knew if would be extremely difficult on Gai when he stopped touching, and kissing.

Pulling back slowly Kakashi pulled his mask back up as he caught Gai's wrists and dragged his hands away slowly, "I didn't think either of your parents could cook." Kakashi commented as he released Gai's wrists.

"Going on a range for edible versus poison, Dai tends to make things that are at least semi edible...usually." Gai groused as he flipped his hands around and tickled Kakashi's palms.

Kakashi chuckled as he caught Gai's hands, "I thought you wanted to avoid physical contact for the moment?" Kakashi asked teasingly as he slowly released Gai's hands to run his fingers lightly up Gai's arms, before resting his hands on Gai's shoulders.

"In that case, I hope he cooked too." Kakashi said resisting the urge to kiss Gai, pulling his hands back he patted Gai's chest, slightly harder then he'd meant to, before taking a step back, "Lets go check then?"

"Alright." Turning to look at the house, Gai realized he was looking at a slightly lop sided genjutsu. Wincing he released it and walked into the kitchen to see Ryuu mopping and Kyuu scraping black char off the chicken. Udon was on the counter trying to scrub smoke off the wall.

"Dare I ask?" Gai pinched the bridge of his nose thoughtfully.

"Dinner was almost ready and Dai went to change his shirt and well I thought the chicken wouldn't be done in time so I..." Ryuu shuffled a bit.

"Set the room on fire when he turned the heat up a towel lit." Udon supplied sitting on the counter with a sigh. "On the plus side my water jutsu was good enough to put it out."

"Who wants take out?" Dai clapped his hands together trying to forestall and argument.

Kakashi hesitated before following Gai inside, "It stinks in here." he said unhelpfully as he rubbed his nose through the mask. It'd been a long time since he'd had take out, he realized as he glanced around the room, he had to admit though, he found this whole thing rather amusing.

Slipping his hands back into his pockets as he shrugged slightly, "I've got no problem with take out." he supplied casually, as he looked over at Gai, trying not to grin over the fact that his parents had almost burned the kitchen down (and neither of them had noticed).

"What about you, Gai?" he asked as he nudged the man, not entirely sure how Gai felt about take out, but sure it would be negative.

"Do you know how much salt and grease is in takeout?" Gai pinched the bridge of his nose a little harder his nostrils flaring briefly before calming down. "Udon, your mission is to get in some taijutsu training in the form of running. You get to play messenger and you are taking those two with you when you do it. With any luck by the time you return the kitchen will be in decent condition."

When Udon had snapped to attention, Dai and Ryuu both immediately fell into line.

"What would you like to eat?" Glancing at Kakashi Gai gave a ghost of a smile.

Kakashi chuckled as he went to lean on the breakfast bar, eying Gai slightly "Oh, I'd thought that take out sounding good." he said, only slightly sarcastic. Shrugging he rested his chin in his hand, "I really don't mind what we eat though." Kakashi concluded as he watched Gai carefully.

"Maybe not curry." he added before Gai could get it in mind, though he was only saying it because the mere thought of curry was making him nauseous.

"You heard him. Anything but curry. Now shoo." Gai waved them off. As the three made a mad dash for the door, Gai turned to Kakashi and grinned. "They were burning the house down and I prefered to be molesting you." Walking over he gave Kakashi a quick kiss.

"Now then to use clone or not to use clone. That is the question." Tapping his chin, Gai studied the damage. Then he looked at Kakashi and weighed the odds of him getting a quickie before dinner before recognizing that he was being insatiable and should probably work it off.

Kakashi regarded Gai silently for a moment before shifting forward to lightly touch the mans chest with his fingertips, "Hn, if you leave the suit on," he said slowly, "I'd suggest a clone." glancing away and hoping Gai didn't notice the flush in his cheeks.

He wasn't particularly sure what it was about Gai's bodysuit that was affecting him the way it was, but it was turning him on in a way it never had before (a way he'd never expected it to).

Gai moved so fast for a moment he was sure that he would have cracks in the foundations of his home because the weights had fallen off. When the clone was standing next to him grinning lasciviously Gai set it to the task of cleaning.

"I can make a hole somewhere and leave whatever you would like on." Gai ran his fingers down the side of Kakashi's face pulling him into a kiss.

Kakashi was a little taken aback by how quickly Gai had been spurned into action, apparently Kakashi thought as he returned the kiss lightly, Gai had taken his comment the other night about catching up with his parents completely seriously.

Laughing Kakashi pulled back as he tugged his mask down slowly, "I think the bedroom will do fine." he suggested as he kissed Gai again slowly, and strangely enthusiastically.

"To the bedroom to enjoy the 'Fruits of our Youth'" Gai bellowed doing a caricature of himself as other people would see him for effect. Dropping his vest on a chair in the bedroom, he neatly unzipped a secret compartment in his bodysuit that allowed his erection to pop free. Stroking it lightly he quite happily contemplated Kakashi.

"Seeing how this has to be relatively quick and dirty..." Studying Kakashi for the best way to get him out of his clothes, Gai grinned.

Kakashi's face flushed slightly as he watched Gai, it was so unusual to see him behaving in such a way in the bodysuit. Chuckling Kakashi unbuttoned his pants before moving forward to lightly kiss Gai, "How about I just drop my pants?" he suggested as he kissed Gai again, harder than before, as he reached down and lightly stroked the other mans erection.

It was rather enjoyable when it was just two of them, he realized as he pulled back before hesitantly kneeling in front of Gai, and slipping the other mans erection into his mouth, sucking slowly, as if to gauge Gai's reaction.

Hissing lightly, Gai shuddered when Kakashi took him into his mouth. Running his fingers through Kakashi's hair he encouraged the motions. Smiling down at Kakashi, Gai let's his hands, idly work Kakashi's scalp while Kakashi's mouth worked his erection.

"You look hot like this." Gai's voice was raspy and hot just watching Kakashi get him off.

Kakashi felt strangely glad Gai hadn't pushed him away, opening his mouth a little wider he took Gai further in, sucking a little harder. Shifting back he lightly grazed his teeth against the frenulum, before quickly taking Gai as far in as he could.

Placing on hand on Gai's hip to steady himself, he raised his other hand to cup Gai's balls through the body suit, slowly rubbing his thumb over them in a circular motion, making sure to put enough pressure into it to make it feel good, but not enough to be a nuisance.

"MMHHHhHHmmm. That's it." Gai sighed. His head shifting back slightly as Kakashi sucked him down. "So good."

Even though they only were able to have a quickie or to be more accurate two quickies. Gai was strangely relaxed when the rest of his family arrived with the take away. The kitchen was spotless and Kakashi was nearby. Overall life was good.

"Matsuda san was on a date at the take out place." Udon looked practically amazed by the news and Gai could only blink.

"Really with who?" Gai couldn't resist asking while his fathers laid out the food.

"Daichi-sensei." Udon looked even more amazed by the prospect.

"What a looker that one is." Ryuu inputted. "I have no interest in blondes and I was staring."

"Daichi huh?" Scratching his chin Gai thought about the match and realized that if anyone could make Hiro ridiculously happy then it would be Daichi. "I wonder if he realizes I am going to grill him relentlessly about this?"


End file.
